Whisper Your Love
by BasicTvObsesser22
Summary: Koda and Silver, the bionic sisters who rule Mission Creek high. The first day of 10th grade the Darkins and davenports worlds collide and things are going smooth until slowly Koda and Silvers past catches up to them. With the help of the Davenports will they be able to rid of there nightmares for good?
1. Introductions

**A/N So I had this amazing idea for a fan fiction and in honor of Billy Unger's birthday which is tomorrow I'm posting this. This is just a little information you will need to know for the story. I will post the first chapter tomorrow. This story is rated a high T for:**

**Coarse Language**

**Violence**

**Suggestive themes (I will not go into full detail, only going as far as I can)**

**Sexual Humor**

**Abuse**

**Alcoholism.**

**If you think this should be rated higher please tell me, I'm not good at rating fan fictions. But I didn't think this reached the M rating but like I said not good at rating.**

Name: Dakoda Elizabeth Darkin (DD, Koda, Kode)

Age: 15

Height: 5' 3"

Hair Color: Black with Hot Pink streaks

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Grade: 10th

Title: Bad Girl

Friends: Nika, Spencer, Hanna, Gia

Boyfriend: None

Bionics

Water Manipulation: Can control and manipulate water. Can freeze, heat, move, create, and become Water or Ice.

Siren: Can captivate any living person to love and serve her

Time Seer: Can only see the past or the future and can show it to anyone she chooses

Mind Messenger: Can conversations with someone only by thoughts

Mind Reader: Can read someone's thoughts and emotions

Storm Control: Can create any storm like Hurricanes, Thunder, rain, snow, lightning, etc.

Commando App: When in the face of danger Koda's other side comes out and she becomes this seductive, killer, bitch called Kandy. (Eyes turn black when released)

Teleportation: Can transport from one place to another in a matter of seconds no matter how far

Telekinesis: Can move any object with her mind.

With Drawing: Can heal anyone she chooses but by doing so she's removing there pain and putting it on her

Dream Walking: Can appear in anyone's dream and control the dream

Memory Manipulation: Can remove however amount of memory she chooses from someone's brain.

Invisibility: We all already know that one

Aerokenisis Breathing: Can breathe in harsh air conditions such as high up spots where the air is thin or when a room is filled with harmful toxins she can breathe with ease

Electrokenisis: Can shoot electricity from her body and can control any electronic device

Pyrokenisis: Can burn or melt anything

Mute Button: Can make anyone go silent by just thinking it

Mind Scrambler: Can cause severe headaches to anyone just by looking at them, and can send ear piercing shrills through the mind waves like there a dog

Metal Manipulation: Can bend, twist and melt any kind of metal

Super Strength: Can lift objects easily no matter the weight.

Super Jump: Can jump whatever height and whatever distance needed

Superior Intelligence: We should _all _know what that one is

Sienna Silver Darkin (Silver, Sil)

Age: 15

Height: 5' 2"

Hair Color: Dark Brown with Purple streak

Eye Color: Fiery Orange

Grade: 10th

Title: Bad Girl, Koda's sidekick

Bionics

Fire Manipulation: Can control and manipulate Fire. Can put out, move, create, and become fire.

Kiss of Death: Can if chosen inject poison into whoever she kisses and paralyze them for any amount of time she wishes.

Time Traveler: Can travel as far as she wants past or future but can only take one person with her at a time

Mind Messenger: Can have conversations with someone only by thoughts

Disaster: Can create any natural disasters such as tornadoes, earthquakes, etc.

Teleportation: Can move from place to the other in a matter of seconds no matter how far it is

Healing: Can only heal herself when damage physically and mentally is done

Nigh-omnipotence: Can create any fantasy world, illusion, person out of thin air

Lying Senses: Can tell when someone is lying by looking at the radio waves coming off of their bodies

Wall Walker: Can walk through walls and can take people through the walls as well as long as they are touching

Shape shifting: Can turn into any animal or person as long as she has seen them before

Water Breathing: Can breathe under water for as long as she wants and can with stand the pressure of being too deep under water

Speed Talker: Can talk super fast, can say every word in the English dictionary in a matter of seconds

Super Speed: Can run at speeds so fast that no one can even see you

Mental Database: Has the ability to look up someone's picture or name and have every detail about the person no matter how buried they are.

Who they look like:

Koda Darkin: Sasha Pietrese

Silver Darkin: Sasha Pietrese

Nika Dustin: Shay Mitchell

Heather Whelk: Ashley Benson

Serina Earnings: Troian Bellisario

Gia Turner: Janel Parrish

Lori Darkin: Giniffer Goodwin

Derrick Darkin: Robert Downey

Rina Luther: Holland Rolland

Carly Reed: Crystal Reed

Ana Whelk: Candice Accola

Clhoe Merslich: Nina Dobrev

Amy Court: Shailene Woodly

Melody Rivera: Grace Phipps

London Shield: Bridget Mendler

Josie Callebarro: Debby Ryan

Dani Tisdale: Peyton List

Jasper Merslich: Paul Wesley

Zane Court: Matt Lanter

Jason Rivera: Cody Allen Christian

Nate Darkin: Parker Bagley

Randy Tamaro: Keegan Allen

For their house think of the Davenports except the Darkin symbol everywhere and it's bigger. The lab is once again like the Davenports except more organized, Royal blue, and the Darkin symbol everywhere. The Darkin symbol is three triangles connected and has a big D in the middle. And instead of Eddy its Emily who looks like Edie from season 1 episode 3. And just am FYI Perry is the vice principal.

Now on with the first chapter: The First Day of School


	2. First Day of School

**A/N Okay here is chapter 1 of Whisper Your Love, and a couple of things I forgot to mention in the introductions is that at the beginning of each chapter will be a date, that is the day in the story. Also this kinda switches POV's a lot it's just so you can get an idea of what everyone is thinking and You know in TV shows how there's like a little summary about the episode I'm gonna do that before each chapter. Oh and this is an AU so the Lab rats series, none of that has happened.**

Summary: It's the first day of school for the Darkin sister's and as fate would have it they meet the Davenports.

_August 18__th__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

I walked through the doors of Mission Creek high School and took a deep breath "Do you smell that Sil." I asked my sister who was walking in sync next to me down the walkways. People immediately cleared the path for us; Silver and I am the principal's daughter so we got away with almost everything. We're the bad girls who ruled the school, using our bionics to torment people. Well, torment the bad, whenever someone was getting bullied we would step in and take control. No matter what Silver or I did we'd never get in trouble so everyone feared and adored us.

"I love that New Year smell, you know why Sil?" I asked stepping over a frond that fell off a nearby elm tree.

"Why?" Silver asked sarcastically.

"New year means new people to scare and defend" I smiled when I saw our mother helping kids figure out where they went for homeroom. I walked over with Silver following, I took the paper out of my mom's hand "Good morning mother"

She sighed "Morning Dakoda, Morning Sienna"

"It's Koda" I said at the same time as Silver said "It's Silver"

"Okay, room 828, let's go" I told Silver holding my arm out, Silver linked arms with her and walked down the walkways.

"DD!" Nika shouted when she saw me and ran over. Nika wrapped me up in a big hug and I stiffened under the hug, I don't do the whole touching thing. Nika jumped off "Sorry"

Silver saw Jasper talking to one of his teammate on the football team, Zane. Jasper is in 11th grade and is Silver's new target. Silver isn't good with the whole commitment thing so whenever things got more than pure intimacy she would run and find someone new. And basically every guy knew that so she was the designated booty call.

Silver smirked "I'll be right back" she told me before she strutted over to Jasper.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Nika, she had on a black veil brides shirt, black pants with knee high converse. I nodded approvingly "Your outfit is officially Koda approved"

"Thanks" Nika said posing.

I laughed "I'm going to go check on my freshie's" I turned and headed over to the ninth grade hallway. Back when I was in sixth grade no one ever paid attention to me so when I got into seventh grade every a selected group of sixth graders would have the honor of being 'my gremlin'. And as the years went on no one ever messed with them they were basically little me's.

When I walked into the ninth grade hallway I saw Clhoe, the first gremlin I ever met, and London, this obnoxious little girl I've always hated.

"At least I'm not a wannabe little bitch" London said and the crowd that gathered ooh'd.

I pushed through the crowd and stood next to Clhoe with my arms crossed "At least she's not a crusty ho" I paused 'Oh sorry you can't help genetics" the crowd ooh'd once again.

London scoffed "really you need your skank leader to help you in a fight. That's sad" she faked frowned.

Having enough I used my bionics to freeze London in her spot next to the water fountain. Then with a snap of my fingers it busted and London was drenched. Unfreezing her I faked a frown "Aw isn't that sad" London went to go walk away but I tripped her. Bending down I grabbed her glasses before she could and smirked as she straightened up. "Now be a good little dog and fetch" I tossed her glasses to the side. London scowled at me then started to walk away once again I tripped her "on all fours mutt"

Just then the bell rang "that's my cue" I wiggled my fingers at London and waltzed out of the hallway.

As I made my way down the tenth grade hall Serina pulled me aside "What room do you have homeroom"

"828, is this it" I asked, Serina nodded.

"Okay, now when I call your name come get your schedule" The teacher told everyone. The line had like 35 people in it I was not waiting. I pushed my way to the front of the line and held out my hand. "I'm sorry ma' am I didn't call your name"

"Mmm, and I didn't care. Now give me my schedule" I demanded and the teacher gave me, my schedule. I walked in and took a seat at a table, kicked up my legs, and looked over the schedule while listening to music.

**Chase's POV**

"Adam Davenport" the teacher called "Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport" the three of us took our schedules and walked into the room.

Bree stopped dead in her tracks "OMG! It's Dakoda Darkin, she's the principals daughter remember how Leo was telling us that she's the coolest girl in school"

"Yeah, I also remember how he told us that she knocked out a seniors front teeth out" I reminded my sister.

"I think she looks nice, let's go" Adam tells Bree and the two walk over to Dakoda and take a seat.

I let out a frustrated sigh as Leo walked in "What's up with you?"

"Adam and Bree are ignoring all warnings and sitting next to Dakoda Darkin"

"Dakoda Darkin" Leo smiled "You know were pretty close"

"And by pretty close you mean that you're hopelessly in love with her and she's nice enough to talk to you" I summed up. Leo had a tendency to get a little obsessed with girl's way out of his league.

Leo glared "Not anymore this year I'm officially a highschooler which means I have more flair" Leo hiked his book bag higher on his shoulder and walked over to Dakoda. I reluctantly followed the others.

**Koda's POV**

I parted my feet and in between my toes I saw a girl with brown wavy hair, I sat up and took out my headphones. To my left I saw an older looking boy with black hair. I decided to use my bionics to read their thoughts and emotions, maybe it was infiltrating there privacy but they just sat at my table without a invitation I have to know what they were thinking.

The girl, only through my eyes, had nervous plastered on her forehead,_ OMG! I cannot believe I am sitting here with Dakoda Darkin the coolest girl I school. I hope my hair looks good _she thought as she touched her hair. Good she knows who I am that'll speed things up, now what about the boy.

I smiled as I moved on to the boy on his forehead it said Happy, _Whoa this girl has pink in her hair, it be cooler if she had red than it look like her hair was on fire. But wouldn't she get confused and actually believe her heads on fire_ he's not very deft.

The girl looked like she was going to say something but then Leo; the second sixth grader I met sat down next to her. Leo as always had that sad emotion written on his forehead 'In Love' _Koda looks really pretty today, and did she re-dye her hair pink it looks lighter_

I shook my head slightly and this time I was about to say something but I heard a 'bloomp' next to me. When I looked to my right I froze. "Hot damn" slipped out of my mouth luckily it was really quiet. I mean he was attractive but I was way out of his league this boy looked like he did math equations in his free time.

I squinted my eyes ready to speak up but the girl beat me to it and finally spoke up "Hi, I'm Bree Davenport and these are my brothers Adam and Chase and you already know Leo"

"Koda"

"We know Leo told us all about you" Adam said.

I raised an eyebrow at Leo "So that explains why this one looks like he's ready to bolt out of here any second" I said nodding towards Chase. I noticed the minute he sat down, his leg was bouncing, his forehead was creased, and he was sitting on the edge of his chair

Chase relaxed in his seat just a little "Well, do you blame me? You did knock out some guys teeth"

"Now I can explain that" I chuckled lightly at the memory "The guys name was Trent, and he was picking on one of the new freshman and I told him to stop but he wouldn't so… the rest is self explanatory"

"So you bullied a bully how does that help?" Chase question

"Just leave her alone" Leo defended.

"No, he makes some good points" I said "the thing is if you're this big tough guy who is feared and you get beat up by a little ninth grade girl you tend to hide in shame. If not you just get another visit from Kandy"

"Who's Kandy" Bree asked.

I froze. Shit."It's this nickname my sister, Silver, gave me for when I'm angry" I covered.

"That's awesome" Adam said.

I laughed "I like you guys, schedules" I took everyone's schedules and looked them over "Adam, we have 7th period gym and 8th period study hall. Bree we have 3rd period Biology, 7th period gym, and 8th period study hall. And Chase…" I trailed off smirking. "You really should get used to me"

"What's that suppose to mean" Chase frowned as he took back his schedule

"Oh just that we have every class together. And Adam you actually have a few classes with my sister, Silver Darkin, she looks exactly like me except she has purple in her hair"

The intercom fuzzed before my mom's voice came over "Thank you for staying in your assigned homerooms, now you may go to your first period classes"

"That's my cue, let's go Chase" I stood up and slung my black book bag over my shoulder. As Chase stood up I turned to the rest of them "I'll see you all at lunch, my table is right by the water fountain. To French we go"

The walk to portable 21 was silent almost the entire way but I could sense the questions blundering through his head.

"Okay, out with it" I said.

"Out with what" Chase asked startled.

"I can basically hear the gears turning in your head; you're dying to ask me a question. What is it?"

"It's nothing, it's just… I still don't get how beating up that guy, Trent helped with anything?"

I sighed, newbies "Okay, the story, the real story not some fake one that other have made up is, I started here in ninth grade but everyone knew me because my mom was the principal and my brother Nate went here. So on the first day Trent started beating on Randy, a friend of mine, about how he skipped a grade. So because he's my friend I punched Trent in the face. Trent's never messed with Randy again"

"I guess that makes sense" Chase thought about it and smiled "Like fighting fire with fire"

I laughed "Yeah. Okay now come on"

We walked into the portable and in my seat was Rina and Carly. The table was big enough for two and was in the back right next to the window. During meet the teacher I came in and literally carved my initials into the desk. I walked up right behind the two and put a hand on each of their chairs "This is my spot"

"I didn't see your name on it" Rina said sassily.

"Mmm?" I hummed pointing to the K. D. carved into the side of the desk.

"Sorry, but we were-" Rina started but Carly quickly cut her off.

"Let's just go R" Carly got up and basically dragged her away.

I dropped into the seat after I set my book bag down on the table. When Chase didn't move I pulled out the chair and patted it "Sit"

Chase sat down and set his book bag on the floor "So what did they do?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said you only bully bullies, what did they do" He clarified gesturing to Rina and Carly.

"Oh, that. When Carly –the one with the long black hair- came to this school last year we were best friends. Then she started hanging out with Rina –the curly red head- and she ditched me, so now I hate them both" Chase laughed "what?"

"Nothing, you're just really different then I first thought you would be"

"I take that as a compliment" I smirked before I turned my attention to the teacher at the front of the class room.

**Silver's POV**

Over in another classroom I had just walked in "Sup, my bitches" I shouted to the class. The teacher gave me an annoyed look but didn't say anything, wise choice. I flopped down into the chair and started to text on my phone.

A few seconds later a tall boy with black hair came in holding the schedule upside down and walked up to me "Is this Gnometry class with Miss Shorbs"

I looked up and nearly dropped my phone at the sight of his eyes but quickly regained my composure "Actually it's pronounced Geometry and its Miss Shrubs"

"Well that's stupid why would they make my math teacher a bush, it's not a very good system they got going here"

"No, the teachers name is Miss Shrubs"

"Oh" he nodded his head slowly before he took a seat next to me.

"What makes you think you can sit there, maybe I have it saved for someone else" I joked.

"Aren't you Silver? Or are you Koda and are just pretending to be Silver to try and confuse me"

I laughed "Nope, all me. What would Koda be doing in here?"

"I don't know" he said confused as he tried to concentrate on the teacher.

**Koda's POV**

Chase and I walked into Digital photography laughing; the first thing I was greeted with was another one of my freshie's Ana. Her blonde hair bounced as she ran up to us.

"Oh, my God! Koda! I didn't think you were going to be in one of my classes and… and who's that" she asked her eyes wide as she looked Chase up and down.

"Um, I'm Chase" Chase said awkwardly and I smirked.

"Easy there Ana he's new. Don't scare him off to quick"

Ana scoffed "whatever" she turned to Chase and bit her lip "And welcome to Mission Creek"

She walked away and Chase turned to me "I'm aloud to be scared right?"

I nodded laughing "Yep"

**Bree's POV**

In Second period I walked in and immediately saw Silver, she only told Adam to say hey but if she was letting Adam I could too right. Oh well, I ran up to her.

"You're Silver! Koda told me about you, well, really it was all of us, well, mainly Adam but I figured if she was letting Adam come talk to you she wouldn't mind me coming to talk to you and-"

"You must be Bree" Silver said cutting off my ramble.

"Yeah, Bree Davenport" I stuck out her hand.

"Silver" She shook her hand "Sit" I sat down next to Silver with a huge smile on on face. "So how many Davenports are there" Silver joked.

Bree laughed "Well there Adam obviously, me, and do you know Chase"

"Um, no is he your brother?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother, real smart ass sometimes"

"You have one of those too?" Silver laughed "Koda is the same way. Does Chase do the thing where he thinks he's better then everyone because he's a genius"

"Oh, yeah" I chuckled "That's basically every day of my life"

"God I hate it when Koda does that"

"Yeah, I just want to smack the smarts out of him sometimes"

Silver laughed "Yes. Finally someone who gets it" We started laughing harder. "You know this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Silver said once the laughter died. I smiled, yes!

**Chase's POV**

On the way to Lunch Koda and I were talking about stuff and laughing.

"So you killed it in there, did you see Mr. Walsh's face when he found out you were right" Koda laughed.

"What about you, you're the one who got up in the front of the classroom and named every single part of the computer. How many more talents do you have?" I joked right back.

"Well I play Bass guitar in a band"

"Really" I asked. She looked like the type.

"Yeah, me, Sil, and Nika are in a band called 'Black Star' Silver's drums and backup singer, Nika' Electric, and I play Bass and I'm the lead singer"

"You sing?"

"Yeah"

"You should show me one time"

"I'll take that into consideration" She said as we walked into the lunchroom and took a seat.

Bree and Silver came into the lunchroom not to long after that laughing as well.

"I see you two have met" Koda chuckled at them

"Oh yeah, and Silver is awesome" Bree turned to me "And if you talk to her long enough you can really tell Silver and Koda are sisters"

At the exact same time Koda and Silver looked at each other and said "what did you do"

Bree and I laughed at Silver and Koda's faces; Adam walked up and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing" Silver asked.

"No reason you guys were just laughing so I thought I'd join in"

We started laughing even harder as they sat down, I sat down next to Koda and Bree took a seat one chair over form Koda right next to Silver. When Adam went to go sit in between Bree and Koda Leo sped forward and pushed Adam away and sat down. He leaned forward on his hand "How you doing beautiful"

Koda laughed at him "Leo, seriously you need get over your little obsession you got going on"

"I am not obsessed" Leo denied.

"Yes you are" we all said.

As everyone else who usually sat at her table came and sat down Koda got up and introduced them "Okay guys, so this is Gia, Serina, Heather, Zane, Randy, and Jasper. Guys this is Chase, Adam, and Bree Davenport, and I'm pretty sure you all know Leo"

"Yeah, the little boy who's obsessed with you" Heather laughed which cause Leo to glare at her.

"Who's this and why is he sitting in Trent's spot" a brunette asked as she walked up behind me. Was she talking about me!

Koda had an irritated look "First of all Josie, this is Chase and second of all Trent can just sit on the other side of you. It's all cool"

"Well, were about to put a test to your theory, here come's Trent now"

Who I assume was Trent came running up to the table shouting and giving random people high-fives. His enthusiasm stopped when he saw me. I guess they were talking about me. "Whoa, Koda who's the dweeb in my seat and the rest of the newbies. And what is Dooley doing here"

"The _newbies_ are Chase, Adam, and Bree Davenport and _Leo _is sitting here because I wanted him too" Koda said through gritted teeth.

"Well, how about you Daven-dorks move over your asses to another table before I have to beat them, that's includes you to dork" he added to Leo.

Leo and I went to go stand up but Koda grabbed both our hands and pulled us back down. She stood up and got right in Trent's face, he was about 6 inches taller than her. But because of Koda's death glare Trent shrunk down to about her height giving her the domain.

"How about you move _your _ass to another table before _I _have to beat it"

It was silent for a second before Trent finally spoke "fine, let's go Josie"

Josie sent Koda a scowl as she walked away with Trent, when they were all gone everyone at the table except Bree, Adam, Leo, and I started cheering.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you all cheering?" Bree asked.

"God, we hated those two and now thanks to you guys we are free" Zane told them and high fived Jasper and Randy.

"Wait if you hated them why would you let them sit here" I asked.

"Well Josie was actually really nice when we first met but eventually something just changed and she became a huge bitch" Koda explained.

"And Trent" I asked.

"Trent's one of those guys who can be nice when he wants to and a real sleeze bag when he wants too" Randy explained.

"I don't know why Silver slept with him" Gia joked and everyone laughed.

"Wait you slept with that" Bree asked.

"It was a dare" Silver groaned dropping her head down on the table, which made everyone laugh more.

**A/N So there's chapter one I hope you all liked it and please review. Oh and I have no specific pairings set up except Chase and Koda, that is the end game but I can totally have them hookup with someone else before they get together so tell me who you would like to see together. No Brase or Bradam though.**


	3. First Day of School part 2

**A/N so… I got no reviews. Kinda disappointed. I mean I know it was all happy and fluffy and had like no significance except for the act that you got to meet all the characters. Well… some of them anyways but I figured there'd be a few light chapters before all the shit started to come. Which will be coming soon. If anything the next chapter, chapter 3, will have some interesting things. But I don't think anything dramatic comes till chapter 5. Anyways please review.**

**So I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here it is. Koda since you are the main character you can do the honors.**

**Koda: Gladly, BTO (BasicTVObsessor) does not own any characters from Lab Rats. However she does own the plot line for this story and all her OC's. Oh and she does not own the song 'Bad Reputation' that belongs to the infamous Avril Lavigne.**

Summary: As they continue their first day of school the Davenports meet more people through the Darkin sister's

_August 18__th__, 2014_

**Adam's POV**

After Lunch Silver and I went to our art class for third period.

"So you take art?" Silver asked me taking a seat next to me.

"What makes you think you can sit there maybe I was saving it for someone else" I joked remembering Silver say it earlier.

Silver nudged me "I'm serious"

"Well, yeah. It's just something I do when I'm not training for missions" I told her shrugging

"Missions?" Silver raised an eyebrow_. _Crap! How to cover up, how to cover up?

"Yeah, Missions. It's what Mr. Dav- I mean my dad calls school" I quickly said, that was a good story right.

"Training for school?" Silver said. She sounded like she didn't believe me, quick add something more. God Chase is going to be so mad.

"And when I say training I mean studying. I only call it training because studying is brutal all those numbers and words"

"Makes sense" she nodded. That was a close one.

**Koda's POV**

I have third period with Bree and Chase, I came in and sat down and as Chase sat down Bree sped up and tried to sit down in his seat. But Chase was too quick and sat down next to me. Bree didn't seem to like that too much.

"No fair I want to sit next to Koda" Bree whined.

"Well, I want to sit next to her too"

"Well, you have every other class with her this is unfair" Bree argued.

"Life's not fair" Chase said.

"KODA!" they both shouted and I froze eyes wide.

"Um…" I looked around and spotted Zane walking in. Thank god, I waved him over and smiled "Yo Z"

He walked over and nodded "Sup Koda"

"Zane you remember Bree right"

"Yeah" Zane smiled and sat down in front of me and Chase.

Bree turned to me "This isn't fair"

"Just sit with the hot guy" I nudged Bree. Bree looked between Zane and me "Go, Bree." I pushed Bree into the seat in front of me.

I sat down next to Chase and smiled in satisfaction "How'd you know that would work?" Chase asked as he watched Zane and Bree talk and laugh.

"I have my ways" I said smirking mysteriously.

**Silver's POV**

I was still in third period with Adam and we were the only ones left in the classroom. About ten minutes in Adam started to sketch a picture of me and he wouldn't let leave until he finished

"Come on, Adam were going to be late for fourth period" I rushed.

"Just one more second" he added the finishing touches onto his drawing of me and smiled in satisfaction. "Voila, that's Swedish"

I looked at the drawing mesmerized, not bothering to correct Adam "This is beautiful"

"Thanks, now let's get to fourth period" Adam smiled goofily and ran out of the classroom. I giggled and followed him out.

**Chase's POV**

It was around 5th period and Koda and I were in English laughing, we were sitting at the two seats in the far back by the window.

"So you've been home schooled basically your whole life, wow you've been missing out" Koda joked.

I chuckled lightly "Yeah, this high school life is a riot"

"It all just depends on who you hang out with, so what made your dad change his mind and let you go to a real school"

"Um…" I thought of a cover story that was close enough to the truth "I guess when he and Tasha got married and Leo became my step-brother. Since Leo got to go to school I guess he thought it would be fair for us to go to"

"Makes sense" Koda nodded.

"What's the dweeb doing in my seat" A girl said as she came up to Koda and I. Seriously do I really look like that much of a dweeb that three people pointed it out

Koda slowly looked up at the girl, the irritation seen on her face "The 'dweeb' has a name and its Chase. He's sitting here because I want him too." Wow she was defending me a lot.

"But that's my seat" she crossed her arms.

"Chill, Nika. Just sit in front of me" Nika looked back and forth between Koda and I and sighed irritated..

"There's no changing your mind is there"

Koda shook her head "Nope" she said popping the 'p'

"You know I'm pretty sure that is the third time you've had to do that for me today" I said smiling.

"Yeah it is" Koda laughed and smiled "get used to it, cause were friends now and when someone messes with one of my friends it doesn't end well for them."

"So you have never had a girlfriend before" I laughed.

"Shut up, I was homeschooled for almost my whole life" Chase glared at me.

"No, no, no, I'm not laughing at you… well, I kind of am but for a different reason" I tried to clear up.

"Then why are you laughing" Chase asked still glaring at me.

"It's funny because I've never had a boyfriend" I admitted to him.

"Really?" Chase asked a disbelieving look replacing his angry one "You, Koda Darkin, have never had a boyfriend before, I find that hard to believe"

"Well believe it, I don't do the whole dating thing and I'm not much of a people person so it just never happened. You're lucky were even friends there are only a selected few."

Chase cocked an eyebrow "Cocky much"

I smirked "Very much"

Chase gave a small laugh as we made our way into the portable for sixth period

"Okay well one of you can take a seat in the back and one of you can take a seat right here" the teacher told us pointing to two desk s that couldn't be farther away from each other.

"Actually" I sat down at the table near the window "I think I'll sit here, with Chase" I pulled Chase down into the seat next to me

The teacher put on a death glare and leaned over the table "I've heard of you before Dakoda Darkin, you don't scare me. I'm not going to be a push over like the other teachers"

"Let's see what you're made of then" I challenged crossing her arms.

We had a mini stare down before the teacher gave in "Fine, sit here. But I'll be watching you"

The teacher walked away and turned to the rest of the class who I had honestly forgotten were there.

"What was that about" Chase asked.

"Nothing, she just had my brother Nate a couple years back and he would constantly tell her about me. So right now this teacher only knows me as a spoiled bitch"

"Really?" Chase asked.

"Yep, that's how Nate always saw me" I nodded; Nate and I never really had the best relationship.

**Chase's POV**

Koda groaned as she and I walked into the gym "I hate gym on the first day of school"

"Why?" I asked as I stopped walking and faced her.

"Because we don't do anything except sit in the bleachers for the whole period and choose our lockers, it's so boring. I like the second week because it's all the physical tests"

"Physical Tests?"

"Yeah, Physical Tests, they test how many pushups you can do how many pacers, laps. Stuff like that"

"Oh" I nodded.

"Koda!" Bree shouted as she ran over to them.

"Breebie!" she shouted back.

I looked between the two _Koda already gave her a nickname_

"How was Zane" Koda asked wiggling an eyebrow.

"He's nice. We actually have a few other classes together. Did school is so cool on how it mixes grade levels in classes. And did you know every hallway has a vendi machine and in every vendi machine they have five different flavors of monsters. I tried them all. My tongue looks like a rainbow!" She gripped Koda's shoulders and stuck out her tongue

"Chill, take a deep breath" Bree did as instructed "No more monsters for you… ever… in your life"

"Okay" Bree frowned.

"Hey guys" Adam waved as he walked up.

"Hey A-man, what's up" Koda high fived him.

_Adam too? _I thought

"How's Silver, she's not being too much of a brat right" Koda joked.

"No, she's fine, great actually. In art I sketched this picture of her but I ended up spilling my yellow juice all over it now I'm kinda sad" Adam shook his head.

"Aw" Koda frowned.

"Koda!" Leo shouted as he ran in and latched onto Koda's waist.

"Hey Lester" she tried to push him off

_Even Leo, why don't I have nickname she's more my friend than all the others _I thought crossing my arms offended. I thought we were friends I guess I was wrong and if she didn't even bother to give me a nickname. Maybe I was over exaggerating but its offensive.

"You can get off now" Leo didn't move and she looked to the rest of us. "Help" she whispered.

Adam came over "Okay, buddy" he pried Leo off of Koda and set him down.

Leo smiled sheepishly "Sorry"

"It's cool but Bree and I have to go get our lockers" she turned to me and of course she had to notice the look on my face "What's up with you"

"It's nothing" I muttered.

Koda just rolled her eyes and squinted at me before a smile over took her face. She shrugged "Later Chaser" she called to me as she and Bree left.

The minute she said that I grew a giant smile and uncrossed my arms "Yes" I whispered.

**Bree's POV**

The minute I walked out the door with Koda a huge smile was on her face, I was going to ask her why but something really confused me.

"Where are you going the locker rooms this way" I told Koda as I nodded to the doors that all the other girls were walking into.

"That's not our locker room" Koda led me to another set of doors that were labeled Darkin in big bold letter. When we pushed through the doors all the lights turned on revealing a miniature locker room. On the left were aligned of six lockers, each were the size of 4 regular lockers. On the right were a line of showers that had names carved in the tile above them. And in the back were a music set up, drums, guitars, amps, microphones.

"Whoa" I muttered as I looked around "You have your own locker room"

"Yeah, when my mom became principal she put this in here for me, Silver and our friends. It used to be a teachers' lounge but no one used it so now it's mine"

"What's with the music equipment?" I asked tapping the symbol on the drums lightly.

"Oh, I'm in a band, Black Star. We have a practice room at home but when my dad's working he doesn't like us making all the noise so we practice here sometimes" I nodded "So now Bree Davenport, for the past year I've been going to this school I have chosen a selected few who could use these lockers. And now you are the sixth and final one to be chosen, this is your locker"

I laughed at how over dramatic Koda was making this but if I was honest I was ecstatic. "What's the combination?"

"Oh" Koda looked to be in thought for a second scratching her head then smiled. "It's 2-8-28"

"Thanks" I put in the combination and opened the locker, it was already set up. I had my gym uniform folded up on a shelf. There was an extra one on a lower shelf, a mirror, and a set of perfumes and deodorants. "You already got it set up?"

"Yep, and the only people that know the combination are me and you, so don't worry about people going into your locker. Plus besides my mom and Sil, I'm the only one who had a key to this room so… suit up let's go"

I raised an eyebrow at the term suit up, that's usually what Mr. Davenport said before we trained for a mission. I just shrugged it off and got dressed. When I looked over at Koda I was embarrassed, I was simply wearing the t shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Koda had the sleeves ripped off on her shirt revealing her tattoo that said Darkin across her shoulder. She was also wearing a blue bandana that matched the shirt, White sunglasses, one black, fingerless, leather glove, and black converse. She looked really punked out. To spruce up my outfit I tied back the baggy shirt revealing the hem of my black tank top. I also rolled up my shorts to make them short and put my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't look as good as Koda but it was an improvement.

Koda turned around and raised an eyebrow "I like what you did with the uniform but you're missing something" she dug threw her own locker and and pulled out a similar glove. This one was also fingerless and black but it didn't have the silver studs like Koda's did. "Here put this on"

I smiled and slipped it on "Thanks, let's go"

We linked arms and walked back to the gym, when we walked in the boys were in there uniforms as well and already sitting down on the bleachers. Leo had his book bag in between Chase and himself saving a spot for Koda.

"Hey guys" Koda pushed the book bag off and sat down as I sat on the other side of Leo.

"Hey Koda" Chase smiled.

**Koda's POV**

It was now study hall and we all had this class together, basically everyone was there. We sat at a table going in this order. Me, Chase, Bree, Adam, empty chair for Silver, Gia, Heather, Serina, Randy, and Leo.

"So you three have all been home schooled up until now" Gia asked.

They all nodded "Wow you guys are missing out" Serina said writing in a journal.

"That's what I said" I basically shouted causing everyone to look over at us. "Whoops' I said laughing.

"So after school today we are all going to the bowling alley you wanna come" Heather asked Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Why the bowling alley" Bree asked.

"Its tradition" I explained "every year after the first day of school we go to the Mission Creek bowling Alley and see who ranks the highest.

"Which is usually Koda" Heather rolled her eyes.

"No, there was this one time… How about when Trent… or when Silver… No I always win"

"Well, this year you have me as competition" Chase said cockily.

Randy looked at him "You think you can beat Koda"

"Oh I know I can" Chase said still in that cocky voice.

I clicked my tongue "You're on" I said as Silver walked up.

"Hey, hey, hey" She sat down "What are we talking about.

"Chase thinks he can beat Koda in bowling tonight" Gia told her.

Silver looked at Chase "Well this should be interesting"

**Chase's POV**

After school was out Koda was leading me to the cafeteria with a blindfold over my eyes

"What are you doing, school's out, my dad's probably wondering where I am. I'm going to get in trouble"

"And that would be just terrible" I heard Koda say sarcastically.

"I'm serious Koda" I crossed his arms.

"Fine, you can blame it all on me. Better?" I didn't move "Come on, I promise you won't regret this"

"Fine" I sighed and let Koda lead me into a room. When she took off the blindfold it revealed the cafeteria. Inside the stage was set, in the back left corner was a drum set that Silver was sitting at. In the back right corner was Nika with an electric guitar around her. In the front were a mic and a black and pink Bass guitar lying on the ground. There were two rows of seats in front of the stage. On the one to the left were Adam, Bree, Leo, and Gia; on the other seats were Jasper, Zane, Randy, Heather, and Serina.

"You said you wanted to hear me sing so…" she gestured to the chairs.

I sat in-between Leo and Gia and watched as Koda got up on stage and strapped the guitar on her, she tapped the mic.

"1, 2, 3" Silver called out and they started to play.

_I don't give a damn _

_'bout my reputation  
><em>

_You're living in the past _

_It's a new generation  
><em>

_A girl can do what she wants to do_

_And that's what I'm gonna do  
><em>

_An' I don't give a damn_

'_Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no_

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me  
><em>

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_An' I don't give a damn _

_'bout my reputation  
><em>

_Never said I wanted to _

_Improve my station  
><em>

_An' I'm only doin' good  
><em>

_When I'm havin' fun  
><em>

_An' I don't have to please no one  
><em>

_An' I don't give a damn  
><em>

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me_

_(Me, me, me, me)  
><em>

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me_

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_I don't give a damn  
><em>

_'Bout my reputation  
><em>

_I've never been afraid _

_Of any deviation  
><em>

_An' I don't really care  
><em>

_If ya think I'm strange  
><em>

_I ain't gonna change  
><em>

_An' I'm never gonna care  
><em>

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me  
><em>

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me_

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_An' I don't give a damn  
><em>

_'Bout my reputation  
><em>

_The world's in trouble  
><em>

_There's no communication  
><em>

_An' everyone can say  
><em>

_What they want to say  
><em>

_It never gets better anyway  
><em>

_So why should I care  
><em>

_'Bout a bad reputation _

_anyway  
><em>

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me  
><em>

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_Oh no,_

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me  
><em>

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_I don't give a damn _

_'bout my bad reputation  
><em>

_You're living in the past  
><em>

_It's a new generation  
><em>

_An' I only feel good  
><em>

_When I got no pain  
><em>

_An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
><em>

_An' I don't give a damn  
><em>

_'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me  
><em>

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_Oh no, _

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me_

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_Oh no_

_(No, no, no, no)_

_Not me_

_(Me, me, me, me)_

_Hey!_

**A/N So there's chapter two, there were some kinda 'what is this?' Moments. Like what's with Koda and Nate. Anyways, the next chapter will be them bowling, and it'll be interesting, well it was to me when I wrote. Review please; I want to know what you all think. This is my first time writing an AU and I want to know if you like it.**


	4. Bowling Night

**A/N Yes! I got some reviews. Now to answer your reviews.**

**RissA15: Thanks for the tips. And I know silver and Koda seem kinda perfect but you know those people who have like a shitty past and they like hide behind a perfect form. That's basically what this is you just have to wait for the shittiness to surface.**

**AddaBlack94: I know Silver and Koda have a lot of bionics, honestly they will probably only use like 5 of them I just thought those were really cool. And there's this one line I wanted to do, it's in a future chapter, and it wouldn't have worked if Koda and silver didn't have a lot of bionics. And I didn't know it was a cover I honestly always thought it was by Avril Lavigne. Whoops.**

**Labgirl2001: Thanks and I just figured Adam needed some talent not just the strong guy.**

**Guest: Thanks, you're a doll.**

Summary: Bowling Night is a tradition that the Darkin sister's have done since seventh grade and now the Davenports have joined in.

_August 23__rd__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

I walked inside of the Mission Creek Bowling Alley with Silver and up to the front desk.

"Hey, we need two lanes for 10" I told the lady.

She smiled and clicked some buttons "Okay your on lanes 17 and 18 that'll be 45. 67$"

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my small black leather wallet "Here" I handed her the money and a list "those are the names of the people who will be joining us. When they come up here just send them to our lanes" she nodded "Thanks"

When we got to our lane Silver started looking for a bowling ball "so what do you think a 12 or a 14"

"I don't know and I don't care" I picked up a maroon ball "I'm going with a size 16, not to heavy but just heavy enough to kick ass" I tossed the bowling ball in the air and caught it as if it were a baseball.

"Wow, you're really pumped for this aren't you?" Silver asked.

I smirked "Yep" I said popping the 'p' "Chase is going down"

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Silver asked sitting down in the chair.

"Well, if I combine my strength to hit the pins with the right amount of force and use my smarts to calculate the correct angle of trajectory to toss the ball it should hit the pins just right and help me get a perfect score"

Silver blinked twice "All I got from that is that you're going to cheat by using your bionics"

I rolled my eyes and set the bowling ball down on the rack "It's not cheating I'm just… playing to my advantage"

**Chase's POV**

"Come on we're going to be late" I shouted to Bree for the fifth time, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Okay I'm ready" Bree said as she came down the stairs. "No wait" she looked down at herself then super sped upstairs coming back down in a different outfit "Now I'm ready" I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Leo?" Adam asked.

Just then Leo came walking over "Ladies and gentlemen the stud has arrived"

"The stud?" Bree repeated.

"I got a new cologne that is sure to have Koda falling for me" Leo explained.

"Good luck with that" Bree said sarcastically.

"Come on" I sighed irritated.

"Okay calm down" Bree said "Davenport, we're going to meet some friends at the bowling alley" Bree told Davenport who was sitting at the counter testing out a new invention so I doubt he heard that.

"Okay Chase" Davenport responded. And my point is proven.

"Okay let's go, let's go, let's go" I pushed them all out the door and closed it behind me. We started to walk to the bowling alley it wasn't that far.

"What's got your panties in a twist" Bree asked not looking up from her phone.

"I just really wanna beat Koda" I admitted.

"Good luck with that. She has the top score at Mission creek Bowling" Leo told me.

"On the contrary, I will beat Koda I have the perfect plan and everything. I will use my mathematical analysis to calculate the perfect angle to throw the ball to get a perfect score, win the game, and beat Koda"

"So basically you're gonna cheat" Leo said.

"No, I'm playing to my advantages" I corrected.

**Koda's POV**

"Hey-hey girlies" I waved as Serina, Heather, and Gia all walked over to me and Silver.

"Hey where is everyone?" Gia asked looking around.

"Randy said he just left his house and the others should be here any second" I told her.

"Speaking of" Silver smiled "there here" she said as Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"Hey" Bree waved.

"Hey, so-" I started but was cut off when Leo slid in front of the three and smirked at me. Oh no.

"Why hello there Koda and the answer to your question is yes"

I shook my head confused "I didn't ask a question"

"Not out loud but I'm sure in your head you were wondering what is that intoxicating smell that is coming from the charming Leo Dooley" he gestured to himself. I rolled my eyes but he continued "That smell is my new cologne 'Cool Water Night Dive'"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah very cool Leo" Chase shoved Leo to the side "you ready to go down?" Chase challenged crossing his arms.

"As long as you're ready to be crushed and destroyed by yours truly" I said cockily pointing to myself.

"I highly doubt you'll be able to beat me" Chase scoffed.

I smirked and placed my hands on my hips "Just watch I'll have you begging for mercy by the 6th frame"

"And she'll look so hot while doing so" said Randy as he walked up and draped his arm around my shoulder

"Great" Heather clapped once "everyone's here, now before we get this started we should bet. I got 5 bucks on Koda"

I gave Chase a smug smile. Gia walked over and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder "I don't know. I got 10 bucks on Chase" now it was Chase's turn to wear a smug smile as he crossed his arms.

"Let's just bowl" Silver said impatiently.

"Well, well, well, look who's here" Trent said walking over with Jasper, Zane, his sister Josie and of course Josie little follower London.

"We come here all the time and you know it" I snapped making sure to let the irritation show on my face.

"Yeah, so why wasn't I invited this time" Trent asked.

I rolled my eyes "the invite must've gotten lost in the mail" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, we wouldn't want to bowl with a bunch of losers like you. We'd kick all your asses" Josie said stepping in front of her brother.

"Then what do you say to a little friendly- not so friendly competition" Sliver asked stepping in front of me.

"I was about to say that" I shoved Silver to the side "Little siblings these days" I shook my head.

"Tell me about it" Trent agreed shaking his head as well.

"Look guys we'd be all for a little bowling competition but we have 5 people and you have 10 that's a little unfair" Jasper pointed out.

"Fine" I agreed "Randy, Serina you're in their team"

Serina sighed but gave in and joined their team but Randy wanted to fight about the decision. "There is no way I'm going to be on their team. I'm pretty sure London likes me" he added in a whisper to me. I looked over to said blonde who was looking Randy up and down.

"I don't care, I'm going to beat Trent and I'm not going to let you stand in the way so go over there and bowl" I said taking a threatening step forward.

"But-" Randy started to protest but I cut him off.

"Randy" I hissed.

"Fine I'm going" he trudged over to their side.

"That's still 7 to 8" Zane pointed out.

I rolled my eyes at the fact they still thought it was unfair "Heather, skedaddle"

Heather looked like she was about to protest but she didn't "Fine, I'll just be the score keeper" she walked over to the computerized score board.

"Team with the highest score wins?" I offered.

Trent shook his head "Why don't we make this a little more interesting. If we win… you have to go on a date with me" Trent pointed to me.

I doubled over gagging "And if we win you leave us the hell alone" Silver continued.

"Deal" Trent and Silver shook hands.

I straightened up "What?!" I shouted. There was no way I was going to go on a date with Trent.

"Don't worry, I know we're going to win" Gia assured me.

I nodded and our team huddled by our bowling rack "Okay" Silver started "Koda, Chase to win you're going to have to use whatever plans you had to beat each other and use them to beat Trent and his team"

We nodded 'Got it"

"Everyone else try not to suck" I finished.

We all got set up choosing the order we were going to go in, getting our balls, and choosing our team names.

"Alright the wild legends" heather gestured to us "versus the Flying Scorpions"

"Really" London put her hands on her hips.

"That was all Trent" Josie said shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Hey good luck guys" Zane smiled at us. Although Zane and Jasper were football players and friends with Trent, they were real sweet hearts to me and my friends.

"Yeah you're gonna need it" Trent shoved Zane back over to his group.

"Koda. Trent" Heather called us over. We each stood on one side of Heather "Call it in the air" she said before flicking a quarter into the air.

"Tails" I called.

Heather caught it and held it on the back of her hand, she should us the coin and I gave a low sigh of relief "Tails. Choose who goes first" Heather said to me.

I looked back at my team and they all nodded "we'll go first"

I walked back over to everyone as Trent's team all took their seats.

"Okay Bree your first, you got this" I patted her shoulder and moved out of her way. She picked up her pink ball and ended up bowling a spare. We all cheered.

Gia walked over to Bree when she saw the look of disappointment on her face "a spare. That's good" she assured Bree.

Trent sent Randy up to go first and he rolled gutter ball, he looked at me and winked "whoops, a gutter ball" he said in fake disappointment.

Trent grabbed Randy's collar angrily "Yeah, mop head, play right or I'll be using you as a pin" he threatened.

Randy gulped "Got it Play right. Okay"

"My turn" Adam shouted jumping up. He picked up his bowling ball and hurled it at the pins. It knocked down all the pins without even touching the ground. Odd but okay. He turned to us "whoops"

We all paused for a second before we cheered, a strikes a strike. I looked over to Trent's team to see the next player go up, it was London. This should be interesting. She bowled and I smirked as she got a 7 ten split.

"Dammit!" she stomped her foot.

Gia smirked as she got up and picked up her purple ball "Watch and learn" she called over to London. She bowled and also got a seven ten split but instead of being mad I smirked. Seven ten splits were Gia's specialty. She rolled a second time and the ball hit the 10 pin which sent it flying over to the 7 pin getting a spare "Bam!" she shouted pointedly to London.

"Jasper do something" Trent whacked the back of Jasper's head "I don't like to lose"

Jasper scowled at Trent "Don't worry I got this" he picked up his ball threw it with all his strength it rolled over three lanes and knocked down some old couples pins. "Or I don't got it"

"Come on Silver you go this" I encouraged her as she got up to bowl. And I'd be under exaggerating if I said Silver sucked. I knew she was bad but I think she just got worse. Like I'd understand if you got a gutter ball by it rolling into it but no she bowled right on the gutter. It never even touched the lane.

"That's not good is it" Silver asked.

I shook my head "Nope" as she re rolled the ball I figured now would be a good time to 'play to my advantages'. I used my telekinesis to maneuver the ball to hit the pins and get her a spare. Silver being completely oblivious to what I just did cheered for herself.

The next three plays were Serina, Leo, and Zane, and they all did okay getting high scores. But now it was Chase's turn and it was weird the way he bowled. He stood there staring at the lane almost as if he was scanning it. After a minute or two he smirked and threw his ball getting a perfect strike. We all high fived him as he passed us on his way back to his seat next to me.

"I have to say you bowl okay" I admitted not looking at him.

"Okay? That was perfect" he said cockily.

I nodded "It was a perfect okay" I said. Chase scoffed which caused me to laugh. "Okay fine it was perfect" I gave in.

"Thank you" he smiled. I smiled back.

"Koda!" Heather shouted.

"What?" I looked to her.

"It's your turn" she gestured to my bowling ball. I looked up at the score boards and sure enough Josie already went having got down only 5 pins.

I picked up my ball and looked at the pins calculating the distance between me and the pins. Getting all the variables in place I rolled my ball getting a perfect strike. I winked cockily at Trent and strutted back over to my seat.

"Okay, so you bowl perfectly too" Chase admitted.

"Thank you" I tipped my head "now want to go get some nachos, I'm starved"

"Sure" he shrugged and we got up and walked over to the snack bar.

"My name is Todd may I take your order" the guy on the other side of the counter greeted in an unenthusiastic tone.

"The energy here is overwhelming' I whispered to Chase. I turned to Todd and smiled "A medium tray of nachos. Make the cheese extra spicy"

"On it" Todd said in the same tone.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a bench next to Chase.

"So are you worried?" Chase asked me.

"What?" I scrunched my nose confused.

"About if we lose and you have to go on a date with Trent" Chase clarified.

I thought about it for a second I wasn't worried that we'd lose. I know we can win if we really tried. But some of the people on Trent's team are just as good so if they really tried they could win as well. And if that happened then of course I'd have to go on a date with Trent. I shook my head "No I'm more of disturbed of the thought that I might have to spend an hour or so with Trent and pretend like I don't want to flee the scene"

Chase chuckled "You don't like him very much do you?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong Trent has his moments where he's really sweet and a good friend but there are also those other times were he's a complete douche"

"So if Trent was sweet and a good friend all of the time would you mind going on a date with his as much?" Chase asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Todd cut me off "Your nachos are ready"

I smiled and took them "that is an excellent question. But the answer to that is going to have to wait for another time"

We walked back over to the rest and it was back to Zane's turn. I sat back down in my seat and stole a glance to Trent. Would I not mind going on a date with him if he was more sweet then douchey?

The rest of the frames went by quickly by the time we reached the tenth frame we were winning but not by much. Going around each taking our turns everyone got a pretty good score Bree got another spare, Randy got another strike he was probably their best player, Adam got a gutter ball but he cheered anyways. London actually didn't get a split this time, Gia got a strike. Jasper actually hit his own pins. Silver got another gutter ball but that was expected. Serina hit down 7 pins. Leo got a spare, Zane knocked down 9 pins, Chase got a strike, Josie got a spare, Trent got a strike, and now it was my turn.

Now our scores were all tied up. And if I got a strike we'd win but if I got anything lower Trent's team would win. I did my routine of scanning the lane calculating the distance then rolled my ball. As it made contact with the pins my breath caught in my throat. Hitting down all the pins except one that was left wobbling back and forth. I wanted to use my bionics just to get it over with but that was cheating. Finally the pin fell over and rolled to the side. I did it I won.

"Oh my god!" I shouted jumping up and down. "We won" I hugged Chase then everyone else.

"The winners are the Wild Legends" Heather announced.

Josie stormed away with London following.

"Good job guys" Zane congratulated then left with Jasper.

And then to everyone's surprise Trent walked over and smiled "that was a good game guys. You were really good" Trent added to me

"Thank you" I smiled.

"So I guess the dates off then" Trent said looking kinda disappointed.

I frowned "You know what, I'll think about it"

Trent smiled "really?"

I laughed "Yeah"

"Hey Josie wait up" Trent called as he ran after her.

"What was that I thought you hated Trent?" Bree asked.

"Everyone deserves a chance" I shrugged.

"Does that mean that-" Leo put his arm on my shoulder and smirked.

"Don't even think about" I stepped to the side causing Leo to fall to the floor. "You either Randy" I added knowing that he was standing behind me about to put his arm around my shoulders.

On the way home Silver and I walked with Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, we actually don't live that far away from each other.

"So I guess that answers my question" Chase said walking beside me.

I looked at him confused for a second then remember he was talking about the conversation by the snack bar.

I shrugged "I guess, I mean I'm pretty sure he's only that way because of Josie"

"Because if his little sister" Chase said skeptical.

"Yeah, Trent likes to please people and Josie hates me so…" I trailed of making weird gestures with my hand.

"Hey guys" Leo called "I have the score sheet if you want to see who bowled better" Leo said pointing between me and Chase.

I looked at it for a second then at Chase "Nah, I'm good" I shook my head smiling.

"Yeah" Chase agreed "I don't even know why we wanted to do that in the first place"

"Oh, I do it's because Koda thought she was better than you" Adam said smiling.

"That's because I am"

"Um no I am but if you want to think that it's fine by me" Chase said smirking.

I clicked my tongue "Um no, no, no I am way better and you know it"

We had a stare down "Leo!" we both shouted.

"Oh no" he muttered then ran off.

"Leo get back here!" I shouted as Chase and I chased him down the street.

**A/N there's Bowling Night I hope you guys liked it. Review tell me what you think. **


	5. The New Girl

**A/N Okay, here's chapter 4 and I didn't get any reviews… sad face… anyways here's the chapter.**

Summary: In this chapter Chase and Koda meet a blonde girl, but behind this pretty exterior lies one tough bitch.

_September 1__st__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

"Mom" I groaned as I trudged out of my capsule "its 5:30 in the morning school doesn't start till 7"

"I know but I have to go in early to do some paperwork, and if I let you sleep now are you telling me you'll get up on time and actually go to school"

Silver and I shared a look "Like I said get up were leaving in 30 minutes, and if you want you can have some of your friends come with"

I immediately got a huge smile on my face as I wiped out my phone; I scrolled through my contacts and pulled up Chase's.

"Who you calling?" Silver taunted.

"Chase. You want me to ask if Bree can come." She nodded as I raised my phone to my ear.

**Chase's POV**

I woke up to the sound of 'Pick up the Phone' by Falling in reverse. When Koda put her number in my phone this is the song she set it to. Gotta say not a fan of screamo. "Koda, it's 5 in the morning" I groaned as I picked up the phone.

"_Did I wake you?" _

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"_My mom has to go into the school early to do some paper work and I have to go with. I really really don't want to hang around the school for an hour by myself so I was wondering if you would come with me."_

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there"

"_Thanks, you're the best. Oh and Silver wants Bree to come"_

"Got it"

I hung up the phone and ran a hand down my face before I got back into my capsule. After I got changed I walked out and I banged on Bree's.

"Silver wants you to meet her at the school" she groaned in response. Good enough for me. I walked out of the lab picking up my book bag on the way out.

"Where are you going this early" Mr. Davenport asked me as he walked into the living room.

"Meeting a friend at school" I told him

"An hour before it starts?" Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow.

"Her moms the principal and she has to go in early with her but she doesn't want to hang around the school by herself for an hour so I'm going"

"Who's the girl" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Koda, I met her at school a few weeks back" I told him before I walked out of the house shutting the door behind me.

When I walked up to the school I saw Koda sat by the school entrance with a textbook laying open in her lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked gesturing to the textbook as I sat down.

"Working on my French. We have an oral presentation in a week and I know what they all mean but I can't pronounce anything for the life of me"

"Here let me help" I offered taking the textbook into my lap. "What phrase are you trying to say?"

"My name is Koda and this is my presentation"

"Mon… nom… est Koda… et c' est… ma presentation" I said slowly over pronouncing each word.

"Mon… nom… est Koda… et c' est… ma presentation" She repeated. She sighed "It's a work in progress"

"Actually that was pretty good"

"Thanks" she smiled and stood up "Come on, I want to show you something cool"

"Okay" I nodded standing up and following her into the school.

Koda was running up the stairs with me trailing behind her trying to keep up with her.

"Okay, what do you want to show me?" I asked stopping just outside a large metal door.

"Just come on" Koda opened the door and revealed a roof of the school overlooking the suburbs and the sun peeking over the hills.

"Whoa" I said looking around in awe "how did you find this place"

"I found it last year, this isn't the first time I've been here before school hours" Koda leaned over the ledge looking out the people who were just beginning to fill the streets.

"Your mom does this a lot" I asked joining her by her side.

"Yeah, but I don't mind the sunrise is beautiful up here"

I looked at the the sky, the sun was just starting to show over the mountains casting a shadow over the houses. The sky was mix between pink and orange, cloudless, a couple of birds in the sky. I smiled "Yeah"

**Silver's POV**

Back in the cafeteria Bree and I were sitting at a table eating yogurt, it was 6:45 school was going to start soon so students were starting to fill the room.

"So would you rather have a hairy tongue or permanently long nose hairs" Bree asked me, taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Ew" I scrunched her nose "I guess I'd go with the hairy tongue"

"Ew" Bree mimicked me "Then all your food would have hairs all over it"

"Yeah, but I can always hide a hairy tongue, you can't hide long nose hair and if it's permanent then I can't cut it"

We laughed "Okay your turn"

"Um, would you rather…" I trailed off thinking, I smirked "Lick the peanut butter off a hobo's foot or tongue kiss a camel?"

Bree looked at me wide eyed "Would it be all the peanut butter?"

"Yep" I smiled devilishly.

Bree groaned "Define kiss a camel?'

"Full blown make out"

"Oh, um I guess I would" Bree trailed off "Ugh do I have to choose?'

"Yes" I shouted at her.

"I'd lick the peanut butter" Koda said as she and Chase walked up behind me.

"Same" Chase agreed.

"Ew no way you know how many disease could be on a hobos foot, I'd kiss the camel" I told them finishing my yogurt.

"Bree?" We all looked at her.

"I guess I would-" She started to say but was cut off when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" Koda smirked. "Come on we have to get to French" she picked up her book bag and walked away with Chase following.

**Koda's POV**

Chase and I walked into their first period class and in the seat was a girl; she had long curly blonde hair. She had her leather boots kicked up on the table leaning back in her seat as she looked over her schedule.

"Who's the new girl" Chase whispered to me.

"I don't know it's only the third week of school people sign in late" I explained before we walked over to the table. We just stood in front of her waiting for her to notice.

When she did she kicked her legs down and set aside her schedule "Can I help you?" She sassed.

I leaned forward on the table "Um, yeah that's my seat"

"I didn't see your name on it" The girl said leaning back in her seat again.

"Déjà vu" Chase mumbled

"Yeah, but you see we got assigned seats the second day of school and that's ours. So move or I'll make you" I threatened.

The girl crossed her arms "I'd like to see you try"

"You know what" I leaned on the table again glaring before I smirked "I like you Chase pull up a chair we got ourselves a new desk buddy" I sat down in the other chair as Chase pulled up a new one on the other side of me. "What's your name?"

"Danielle, but you can call me Dani" Dani held out her hand.

"Koda" I shook it "This is Chase"

"You two are friends" Dani looked between us laughing a little.

"What's that suppose to mean" Chase said looking offended. I didn't blame him.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way you just look like complete opposites"

"What makes you say that" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how about the fact you're wearing all black and your shirt says shut up and die and he's wearing a shirt that says I pi math"

I frowned "I like his shirt"

Dani raised her hands "It's not my place to judge who you're friends with"

**Dani's POV**

Koda was in the back of the classroom talking with a brown haired girl, when I walked in and took a seat next to them "Hey"

Koda and the girl looked at me confused "Um, do I know you?" Koda asked.

"Dani" I reminded but Koda just looked clueless, "French Class" I tried, nothing clicked "I stole your seat" again nothing. Really was this girl so stuck up she already forgot about me.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell" Koda shook her head.

"Koda it's me" I said pointing at myself.

"Oh" the other girl said like something just made sense; Koda had the same look on her face. "Now it makes sense"

"What?" I asked completely lost.

"I'm Silver, Koda's my twin sister" Silver explained.

"Oh, now I feel embarrassed" I did not see that coming

"Don't sweat it; a lot of people do that when they first meet us. This is Bree" Silver introduced.

"Thanks" I smiled "I'm Dani"

"Well, Dani welcome to the club" Silver smiled back.

**Koda's POV**

It was lunch time and everyone was sitting in their usual spots, Chase and I were talking about something that happened in our technology class. Gia, Heather, and Serina were all trying to flirt with Adam; Leo and Randy were looking enviously at him. And Jasper and Zane were laughing at the scene.

"Hey guys" Silver waved as she walked up with Dani and Bree.

The laughing and talking immediately seized as they all looked at the stranger. "Hey, Chase look its Dani" I pointed to Dani smiling.

"The girl from French Class who stole our seat" Chase asked looking at Dani.

"That's me "Dani waved.

"We heard about that" Bree laughed.

"So… who is everyone" Dani asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You already know Chase and Koda. That's Adam he's Bree's and Chase's brother. That's Leo Koda's stalker" Silver introduced.

"I'm not a stalker" Leo shouted exasperated.

"Yeah, you're more of her obsessor" Bree teased.

"Okay" Dani said awkwardly.

"Anyways" Silver continued "That's Gia, Heather, and Serina. That's Randy the groups flirt"

"That is very true gorgeous" Randy winked at Silver who rolled her eyes.

"And this is Zane and Jasper"

The three girls took a seat "So what's your name Angel" Randy asked flirtatiously.

"Dani, and if you keep looking at me like that I might be tempted to remove your eyeballs" Dani winked "Angel".

**Silver's POV**

Around 5th period it was gym and Heather and I were showing Dani the locker room."Okay, so this is our locker room" I said as the three of us walked into the room.

"I can't believe you have your own locker room" Dani said as she looked around the room in awe.

"Yeah, you get used to it" Heather told her "She's the principal's daughter"

Dani nodded "That explains why Koda was able to threaten me in front of the whole class and not get in trouble"

"She threatened you" I asked not surprised at all.

"Yeah, but were cool now" Dani ran her fingers across the locker doors.

"Okay. So you have to wait for my mom to install a new locker and shower but until then we can just share" I told her.

Dani nodded and looked around again, that's when she noticed the instruments in the back of the room "Wicked guitar" she ran forward and touched the pink and black guitar.

"Yeah that's Koda's" I picked up the guitar and showed it to Dani before I set it back down. Koda would kill us if she found out.

"Her, Silver, and Nika are in a band called Black Star." Heather told her.

"cool, you know back in New York I was a DJ artist I opened for a lot of bands" Dani told us "mainly local bands, no one famous though"

I thought about it for a second and remembered Koda talking about a song that could really use a fresh beat instead of their normal sound. "Well, were having a sound check in the cafeteria after school today you showed drop by"

"Will do" Dani smiled.

**Bree's POV**

Chase, Adam, Leo, and I were walking out of the school about to head home when Zane ran up to us "Hey guys" he called. They all waved back and then continued you walking.

I walked over to him and smiled "Hey Zane"

"So Bree, I was wondering if you would go to my football game this Saturday" Zane asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Me?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, well you can all come I know Koda's going to be there since Silver's on the cheer squad and…" Zane trailed of looking questioningly at me.

I bit my lip and smiled "I'd love to"

Zane smiled "Cool, see you there" Zane ran off to go catch up with his sister Amy and I caught up with the boys. Smiling like crazy.

**Dani's POV**

Koda, Silver and Nika had the equipment set up on the stage and were talking about their new song when I walked in.

"So, I came"

They all turned to see me; Silver smiled "good" she told me before she turned to the others. "Earlier Dani was telling me about how she used to be a DJ, she even sings a little"

Really?" Koda raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I rap, but I can sing" I corrected.

"Well, let's see what you got. You know Problem by Ari G." Koda asked.

"Yeah" I nodded,

"Let's do it" Koda put on her guitar and hooked it up to the amp.

"I don't have my DJ setup with me but I can use my laptop" I pulled out my silver laptop and set it up.

"Works" Silver told her sitting down at her drums. "Oh yeah, Dani, Nika. Nika, Dani" Silver introduced.

"Hey" I waved.

"Sup" Nika nodded.

We finished setting up and started to play the song.

"1, 2, 3. Go!" Silver called out and I started the track.

**Koda: **_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you!_

_And even though I can't forgive you_

_I really want to_

_I want you-ou-ou!_

_Tell me; tell me baby_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you-ou-ou!_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_and realize that I've got_

**Silver: **_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Silver: **_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda: **_I got one less, one less problem _

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up_

_But it's you-ou-ou!_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back_

_But it's you-ou-ou!_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But it's you-ou-ou!_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

**Silver: **_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Silver: **_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Dani: **_It's Iggy Iggs!_

_Uh!_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin'_

_I'll be better off without you_

_In no time_

_I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You saying that you know_

_But I really really doubt you_

_Understand my life is easy_

_When I ain't around you_

_Iggy Iggy_

_To biggie to be here stressin'_

_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit_

_I let you go_

_Let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson!_

_No half-stepping_

_Either you want it or you just playin'_

_I'm listening to you knowin'_

_I can't believe what you're sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb_

_I got 99 problems_

_But you won't be one_

_Like what!_

**Koda: **_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

**Silver: **_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Nika and Silver: **_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Nika and Silver: **_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

**Koda and Dani: **_I got one less, one less problem_

When the song ended I was smiling.

"That was awesome" Koda commended me

"Seriously your voice is killer" Nika added.

"Thanks, it's nothing compared to what I can do with a real DJ setup" I gloated.

"Well, why don't we test that" Koda said.

"What?"

"Saturday is the first football game of the year and I'm the halftime show, along with the cheer squad. Since Nika and Silver can't perform with me I need a DJ. Think you're up for the challenge"

"OF COURSE" I said without a second thought.

**Bree's POV**

Back at the house down in the lab Mr. Davenport was sitting at the cyber desk working on a new invention when I skipped up to him.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, my friend Zane asked me to go to his football game this Saturday. Can I go?" I asked giving him a puppy dog face.

"Of course you can go. But not alone you have to take your brothers with you"

"All of them?" I asked dreading his answer.

"Yes" Mr. Davenport answered much to my dismay.

"All of who?" Chase asked as he, Adam, and Leo walked into the lab.

"Mr. Davenport said I can't go to the football game without all of you" I whined.

"I've always wanted to go to a football game they have the best ice cream" Adam said smiling.

"You can get the same ice cream from the store down the street: Leo reminded him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have the same pep taste like it does at football games"

I turned back to Mr. Davenport "Do I have to take them"

Mr. Davenport looked between the four of us and nodded "yes, good luck" he said before he left the lab.


	6. The Football Game

**A/N Whoo-hoo! I got some reviews this time. Oh and in the last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer for 'Problem'. Anyways that's not my songs it's all Arianna Grande and Iggy.**

**Tiff.n.b36: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And I won't tell you exactly when but it's coming up soon. But fair warning it's not going to be too spectacular.**

**RissA15: Thanks. And Choda that's awesome, I didn't even think of that. And If/when Marcus comes I will defiantly have to do your battle of the bands idea.**

**Anyways I want Dani to do the disclaimer this time.**

**Dani: Okay, but I have to make it fast I have a halftime show to prepare for. BTO doesn't own any of the Lab Rats characters only her OC's and the storyline. She also doesn't own the song 'Blow' by Kesha**

Summary: It's the first football game of the season and everyone's come to support the Dingoes. But things get a little out of hand when Josie shows up

_September 6__th__, 2014_

**Bree's POV**

It was the day of the football game Creighton High Crayfish versus Mission Creek Dingoes. The game was being held on the Mission Creek High field and you could see that even an hour before the game there was a lot of people and a lot more to come. Everyone went to the games the football players, the cheerleaders, relatives, friends, even those who didn't have anyone who played in the game. They all showed up.

I walked into the event with my three brothers but quickly left their side to go find Zane. When I found him he was talking with Jasper, Trent and a few others of his teammates.

"Hey Zane" I said walking up behind them.

"Hey Bree" Zane smiled as he started to walk away from the group with me "So you came"

"I came" There was a pause before I spoke "so what position do you play?" I asked.

"Line backer" Zane told her.

"Cool" was all I said.

"You have no Idea what that is" Zane concluded.

We both laughed "not a clue"

"Maybe I could show you some time" Zane offered.

"Maybe" I bit my lip.

"Bree!" Leo called me over from where he was sitting with Adam in the bleachers.

I sighed "I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah" Zane smiled and walked away. I stood there for a second before I walked over to Leo and Adam smiling.

"What's got you all smiley" Leo asked.

"Nothing" I said smiling to myself.

**Koda's POV**

Silver and I walked into the event, Silver was all dressed up in her Cheer uniform and I was trying my best not to flee from her side.

Silver walked over to the rest of the squad "Come on Koda, Sit"

"I'm not sitting over there" I shook my head "I might catch diseases"  
>Silver rolled her eyes and walked over to the line up and started her stretches. I leaned up against a tree watching.<p>

"Left" the junior coach called out.

'I'm going to go walk' I mouthed to Silver making a walking gesture with my fingers.

'No' Silver mouthed back shaking her head.

I ignored her and started to walk down the track anyways, I put in my headphones and watched the Middle school football players and cheerleaders practice on the field.

Suddenly someone ran right into me knocking me to the ground "Ugh that hurt"

"I'm so sorry" The mystery boy said as he held out his hand to help me up.

"No it's fine" I said as I looked up I realized who the boy was "Chase?" I asked not expecting it to be him.

"Koda?" Chase asked equally surprised.

I laughed "You really know how to knock a girl off her feet don't you Chaser"

"Sorry about that" Chase apologized again.

"It's cool, what are you doing here"

"Zane asked Bree to come to the game and we just tagged along" Chase explained.

"We?"

"Adam and Leo are somewhere up in the bleachers with Bree"

"Well, I'm glad you came I was dying of boredom" I said dramatically "Walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure" Chase nodded, smiling. "So what are you doing here?" Chase said "No offense but I didn't take you for one who comes to football games"

I laughed "I'm the half-time show" I explained, "I'm singing a new song I wrote while Dani DJ's. I even came up with this whole dance routine with the cheerleading team"

"I'll be looking forward to it" Chase smiled at me.

There was a loud screech before the announcers happy voice came on over the speaker. "Ladies and Gentleman I'm Ricky Kedecker your announcer for the Afternoon. And for my first request of the game I'd like you all to give a hug round of applause for your Mission Creek Cheer squad and The Creighton high Cheer Squad." The bleachers were overtaken with cheers and shook from the stomping.

Chase and I were about to make our way back to the bleachers when we ran into Clhoe and Jason.

"Hey Koda" Clhoe waved as they walked up to us.

"Hey C. Sup JJ"

"Hey Koda" Jason waved back.

"Who's your friend" Clhoe asked nodding towards Chase.

"This is Chase. Chase this is Clhoe another one of my freshie's and this is Jason and I believe he's in our gym block"

"Hey" Chase waved smiling friendly.

"I've never seen you around before, are you new?" Clhoe asked.

"Yeah, it's my first year here" Chase told her.

"It's technically my first year here too but I still know everyone" Clhoe joked.

"Well, duh, your one of my freshie's" I joked back and we laughed.

"So how'd you meet Koda" Jason asked Chase "She's not much of a people person so if she's talking to you then you must have made some impression"

"We met in homeroom" Chase told him "And I don't know what I did, honestly I thought she was going to kill me"

Jason laughed "Sounds like Koda"

"What he do" Clhoe asked.

"I don't know" I frowned "Just caught my attention as someone different. Hey I'll meet you up there I wanna go talk to Silver first"

"Okay" Chase nodded and walked up the bleacher steps.

Ricky came back on to announce the football teams "Now here are you Mission Creek Dingooooooooes. Number 18 Jasper Reed. Number 52 Zane Court. Number 33 Trent Callebarro. Number 29 Blake Mathews. Number 12 Alex Morales. Number 36 Ethan Bledsoe. Number 27 Quinn Tucker. Number 47 Jason Rivera. Number 30 James Robin. Number 98 Jayden Davis. Number 58 Corbin Johns. Number 16 Tyler Woodworks. Number 59 Jensen Gokool. And here are your Creeeeeighton high Crayfish. Number 6 Isaac James. Number 25 Jerry Malek. Number 46 Seth Ruther. Number 62 Hayden Preston. Number 39 Colin Save. Number 34 Jet Liner. Number 21 Michael Accouin. Number 15 Terry Jinks. Number 53 Peter Alan. Number 40 Griffin Locke. Number 52 James Malloway. Number 27 Jackson Breech. Number 13 Dean Rebel.

I walked up to the gate that separated the football field and the track, Silver was getting into position with the rest of the squad.

"Hey Silver, you're going to do great"

"I know" Silver said cockily. "Do you think Jasper thinks I look cute in my uniform" she asked raising her skirt a little.

"You're such a Ho" I said playfully.

"And you're such a loner" Silver said in the same tone.

I rolled my eyes and walked away catching up to Dani.

"You know your relationship with your sister is just lovely" Dani commented as we made our way up the bleacher steps.

"I know" I smiled, "So you got the DJ stuff" I double checked.

"Yep when do we go on?"

"Well, let's see its 8 minutes and 25 seconds into the quarter and there's 10 minutes per quarter. So 8: 25 plus 10 means we go on in 18 minutes and 25 seconds" I worked out as we sat down on next to Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

Dani rolled her eyes "Nerd"

"We take pride in being called a nerd" Chase told her.

"It just means we have higher intellectual standards" I added.

"Why don't you keep the big words saved for the bedroom" Clhoe joked as she walked up to the group.

"Hey Clhoe" Leo waved.

"Hey" She waved back "So I'm going to assume these are the legendary Davenports" Clhoe Joked again.

"Yeah this is Bree and Adam" I introduced "And you already know Chase"

"How could I forget" Clhoe laughed as Amy and Melody walked over.

"Are you coming Clhoe" Melody asked.

"Yeah" she told them before waving to the Davenports "Bye"

**Adam' POV**

After our football team made a touchdown the guy in the small speaker came back on "First touchdown of the game puts the Creighton High on the board. Eight eleven to go in the first quarter, Lions 8 and Dingoes 0"

"Hey Adam would you be a doll and go get me a soda" Koda asked handing me a five.

"Sure" I took the money and made my way over to the little stand. I laughed at the picture on the counter "Talking Lions"

"Hey Adam" Clhoe waved walking up to me.

"Hey Clhoe" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Clhoe asked.

"Getting Koda a soda" I told her.

Clhoe muttered something under her breath before she smiled "Obviously it's a concession stand"

"That'll be 2:25" The guy on the other side of the counter told Clhoe handing her a Gatorade and some gummies.

"Thanks" she dug into her pockets but quickly pulled out her hand "Shoot, I left my wallet in my seat I'll be right back." She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Here I'll pay" handing the cashier the five and taking the drink and snack,

I held out the stuff and Clhoe shook her head "Adam you didn't have to-" Clhoe tried to protest but I wanted to.

"I wanted to" I told her smiling

"Thanks" Clhoe blushed and took the stuff; she waved to me before she left.

I watched as she left "Sir here's your drink, that'll be 1.15" I didn't really notice the guy handing me Koda's soda as I watched Clhoe "Sir" he called again.

I snapped out of it and took the drink "Thanks" I paid for it and headed back to the bleachers, giving Koda her drink.

"Thanks Adam" She smiled and opened it.

"Yeah" I said not really paying attention as I watched Clhoe laugh with her friends. That's weird I feel all warm inside. What if my insides are on fire "Guys how do you put out a fire if it's inside of you?" They all gave me a weird look but didn't answer. Wow that was rude.

"A 65 yard kick back touchdown puts your Mission Creek Dingoes on the board" The guy on the small speaker announced and the Mission Creek side of the stadium erupted in cheers. "The kick is up… it's good" The stadium cheered again "Creighton High Crayfish 8 and your mission Creek Dingoes 8"

**Koda's POV**

After the second quarter it was Creighton High 8 and Mission Creek 16 when Ricky announced the halftime show. "And now give it up for the one the only Dakoda Darkin as our half time show" the crowd cheered and whistled.

"Dani go set up your DJ equipment and I'll get the cheer squad ready" I instructed. Dani nodded then went to do as she was told.

"Good Luck Koda" Chase smiled at me.

"Thanks Later Chaser" I smiled and walked down the bleachers.

"Okay girls let's go were doing routine 142" the junior coach instructed as they followed me out onto the field.

I smiled and gave them all a thumbs up "Were going to do great"

The Cheer squad got into position as I put on my mic.

"Give it up for Koda Darkin and the Mission Creek Cheer Squad" Ricky Announced and everyone cheered again as Dani started the track.

**Koda: **_Dance._

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_

_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,_

_Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,_

_Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_(This place's about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

_(This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh) x4_

_(This place about to)_

_Now what? What? We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_

_(This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh) x4_

_Go, go, go, go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

_Go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands_

_We are taking over..._

_Get used to it ok..._

_(Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh) x4_

_This place about to blow..._

The game ended Creighton High Crayfish16 and the Mission Creek Dingoes 22, to celebrate the win the whole cheer squad and basically half the school went to the star bucks down the street. The whole group was there Silver, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Dani, Jasper, Zane, Gia, Serina, Heather, and I.

"OMG" Bree squealed "I'm at an actual star bucks"

"You've never been to star bucks before" Gia asked surprised,

"No" Bree shook her head.

"None of you" Heather asked shaking her head.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all shook their head, I got an idea and by the look on Silver's face she did to "Well, we'll just have to change that"

"Come on" Silver and I shouted at the same time dragging them to the line.

"I'm Shelly how may I help you" The girl at the counter asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a Grande Carmel frappuccino for Koda and a Grande Mint Double Chocolaty Chip Frappe extra whip for Silver." I looked at the three behind me then smirked knowing exactly what to get them. "Also I would like a Tall Vanilla Bean for Adam, A Grande Very Berry hibiscious for Bree and A tall Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappe for Chase. Leo?"

"I'll have a Tall Strawberry and Crème" he told the lady.

"Okay, that'll be 24. 60" Shelly said with a smile.

"We don't have any money" Chase reminded them.

"It's okay I'll pay" I told him.

"Koda you don't-" Bree tried to protest but Silver stopped her.

"Koda is offering to pay for someone for the first time in her life, don't ruin it"

"Ha-ha" I mocked "here" she gave the Shelly a 20 and a 10.

"Well get right on that order" Shelly told them giving the cup's to another worker.

**Chase's POV**

Koda and I went and sat at a table near the window talking when two short girls came walking up one had light brown hair and the other had black hair, came up to them.

"Hey Kay" the brunette waved.

"Hey Ames. Mel"

"More of your freshie's" I concluded.

"More of my Freshie's" Koda nodded.

"So is this the Chase Clhoe was talking about" the black haired girl one Koda called Mel, asked smirking.

"Clhoe was talking about Chase" Koda questioned.

"Yep" Brunette popped the 'p' "Oh and his brother… Adam?"

"That's it" I told them.

"A Grande Carmel frappuccino for Koda" they called.

"That's me" Koda stood up "Oh yeah, Chase this is Melody and Amy" then she walked away.

The minute Koda left both girls took a seat on either side of me "So you and Koda aren't dating right" Melody asked.

"No" I looked between the two girls who were smirking.

"Good. You know you're really hot" Amy said batting her eyelashes.

I scooted away "Thanks"

"Come on guys leave him alone" Koda said walking back over.

"Party pooper" Amy said and they stood up.

"Here" Koda sat back down and handed me my drink "I got yours while I was up there"

"See ya later Kay" Amy waved as she and Melody left.

"Bye guys" she called after them "So go ahead try"

I took a sip of my Frappuccino and smiled "This is fantastic"

"Right?" Koda laughed as she pulled out a small bottle and poured some into her frappuccino.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Whipped vodka, want some?" She offered.

I pushed the bottle away shaking my head "You drink?"

"You don't?" she retorted.

"No I don't. That stuff is really bad for you. Do you know what it does to your brain cells?"

"Yes I do and I don't care" she took a sip "live a little Chase"

Just then Josie and Trent walked in and spotted the two of us.

"So you're still hanging out with the Daven-dorks huh Kode"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that Trent?"

"You should really watch out Kode" Trent said ignoring what Koda said, "If you hang out with this nerd to much your bad girl creds going to drop"

"Yeah" Josie agreed "And by the way people are talking around school it already started"

"So what you're saying is that my 'bad girl cred' is going down and I need to do something about it" Koda said smiling devishily.

"Exactly" Trent smirked.

Koda stood up and walked right I front of Trent "Gladly" she blinked and her eyes turned black, what is that.

Trent jumped back frightened "what the"

Koda cracked her neck "It feels good to be free" she looked at Trent and smirked "Oh is the big bad Trent scared of a girl who's losing here 'Bad Girl Cred'" Koda mocked crying.

Josie stepped forward the irritation taking over her face "You know your all bark and no bite I could take you down in two seconds Whore. I'm from New York"

"New York" Koda laughed "I have an older brother" and with that Koda punched Josie straight across the face.

A crowd had already formed and Silver pushed forward "Koda what are you doing"

Koda looked at Silver and smirked "Long time no see"

"Kandy" Silver mumbled taking a step back. Who's Kandy?

Josie straightened up and punched Koda across the face; Koda spit the blood on the floor and laughed. Josie looking annoyed tried to punch her again but this time Koda caught it. She twisted it to the side and kneed Josie in the stomach. Josie bent over in pain but quickly lifted her head, hitting the bottom of Koda's chin. Koda grabbed a fist full of Josie hair and lifted her up to look at her. She smirked before she threw her elbow forward hitting her right on the nose. Josie tried to pull free but it just resulted in her getting punched right in the eye. Koda kicked the back of Josie's legs and she fell to the ground hard. The Police sirens were clearly heard now and before they came bursting through the door Koda slammed Josie's head forward hitting the ground.

"Everybody freeze" The policemen yelled as they came through the door.

Koda blinked and her eyes were there natural ice blue again, Koda smirked at Josie but it quickly dropped when she looked at. She frowned at me as the police man came and cuffed Koda pushing her out of the star bucks.

"Jasper can you give us a ride to the station" Silver asked as she ran up with Bree and Dani in tow.

"Sure let's go" Jasper grabbed his keys and Adam and Leo started to follow.

"Chase are you coming" Bree asked.

I was frozen in shock "Um, ill meet you there I just need to clear my head"

Bree smiled before heading out following the others.

**Silver's POV**

In the car I pulled out my phone and called my dad

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Calling my dad" I said before my dad picked up "Hey, so listen don't get mad but Koda kinda got arrested" I quickly pulled the phone away and the entire car could hear the yelling. "Okay… I'll see you there"

"He didn't sound happy" Jasper joked.

"Nope" I shook my head.

***Gasps* Koda got arrested. Read the next chapter to find out what happens to her. Oh and what am I missing. Oh yeah.**

**Please**

**Please**

**Please **

**Review. I love reviews. Almost as much as I love Chase. So Review.**


	7. Jail Cell Blues

**A/N Hehehe. I reached 10 reviews. Hehehe. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks.**

**LabGirl2001: XD yeah.**

**Jollyrancher: Thanks. **

**RissA15: Thanks for all the tips hopefully this will make my story better. Glad you like Kandy and the Choda moments. And I'll update quickly no need to get your fan girl army. I'm fragile.**

**Anywazzles, since Eddy is only in here for a few seconds I would be ever so grateful if he did the disclaimer.**

**Eddy: Fine. BTO doesn't own any of the characters from lab rats only her OC's and the storyline. There I did it, are you happy?**

**Much now on with the chapter**

Summary: The Darkin sisters learn an unexpecting secret about the Davenports and more about there family's history is revealed.

_September 6__th__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

The ride down to the Police Station was long, but things tend to feel long when you're quiet.

"Hi I'm Lauren" the Police Officer introduced looking at me through the review mirror "Deputy Lauren."

I didn't respond at first but gave in with a sigh "I'm Dakoda Darkin,"

"Darkin? As in Lori Darkin?"

I smiled a little "Yeah that's my mom do you know her?"

"Know her?" Lauren laughed, "we were best friends in high school"

"Small world" I muttered.

Everything was quiet again before Lauren spoke up "If it makes you feel any better there just going to put you in a holding cell until your parents come to get you"

I smiled "thanks." I paused before I spoke again "what happened, why aren't you and my mom friends anymore?"

"She started dating this guy, real science geek. What was his name again?" she thought out loud.

I laughed "Derrick."

And to my surprise she shook her head "No, Donald?" she thought out loud again "that's it she started dating Donald Davenport."

**XXXXXX**

**Gia's POV**

Chase walked down the sidewalk I assume he was on his way to the police station to go see Koda. The poor bitch is just making things way to easy. I ran up to Chase.

"Hey Chase what are you doing?"

"Just thinking" he said looking at the ground.

"If it's about Koda don't worry this isn't the first time she's been arrested" I told him.

"It's not?" Chase asked finally looking at me.

"Nope, but it's usually for small fights like this" I faked a laugh.

"She can be scary sometimes" he said and I faked another laugh.

"Anyways bye Chase" I waved running off the other way.

"So, what did he say?" Trent asked as he caught up to me.

I looked around to make sure no one was there "As far as I could tell he's only friends with her"

"The boss will be pleased with this information" Trent smirked.

"You remember the plan, right? I'll get Chase and you'll get Koda" I double checked.

"Of course" Trent said and we both walked off laughing.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

Still at the Police Station Lauren just locked me up in a holding cell "We've contacted your parents Mrs. Darkin, they should be here soon."

"Whoop-dee-doo" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Hey Lauren can you tell me about my mom and Donald, what were they like?"

Lauren laughed "Oh they were the 'it' couple, everyone said they'd be together forever,"

"What happened?"

"Well before they started dating Donald had a best friend Derrick Darkin." She laughed "they would always talk about how they'd create the next generation of the human race"

"Did they?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Me and Silver are 'the next generation of the human race'

"I don't know" Lauren shook her head "They got into a huge fight when Lorri broke up with Donald for Derrick and they haven't spoken since"

"All because of one girl" I whispered shaking my head. I watched as Lauren walked over to the main desk, casually I slipped my beer bottle out of my bag and popped it open.

**XXXXXX**

**Silver's POV**

Jasper pulled up to the station and everyone began to pile out, I walked around to the other side of the car.

"I'd love to stay but I've got to get going" Jasper told me.

"Okay see you Monday," I smiled.

"Hey save the googgly eyes for later" Leo called to us.

I winked at Jasper then walked over to the others and laughed "Relax Leo this isn't the first time Koda's been arrested" I told him as Jasper pulled away.

"It's not" Leo asked surprised.

Chase walked up with a sly smirk on his face "Nope, but it's usually for small fights like this, nothing major"

"Chase" Bree shouted startled "I thought you wanted to clear your head"

"I did and now I'm ready to see what happened to Koda" Chase said pointing to the doors. "Shall we" he offered before he walked inside.

"Well, you heard him" Leo said and pushed us all towards the door

The five of us made our way into the police station and up to the front desk where a deputy was sitting.

"Hey, we're here to see Dakoda Darkin I'm her sister" I told the officer.

She frowned at me "I'm sorry ma' am but you're not allowed back here without a parent or guardian"

"It's okay there with me" a male voice said I quickly realized it was my dad. Shit.

"Hey daddy" I said in a sweet voice as I slowly turned around.

"Not another word out of you" he said sternly "come with me."

"I'm going to assume he's their dad" Leo said looking at him scared.

"And I'm going to assume he's not too happy" Bree shook her head.

When we got into the room we saw Koda sitting on the ground inside a holding cell with her head up against the bars, taking a sip from her beer bottle.

"Dakoda Elizabeth Darkin!" my dad boomed.

Koda shot up and smiled "Hey daddy are you doing something new with your hair" she slurred. I looked down at the bottle in her hand, how'd she sneak that into here.

"Are you drunk?" My dad exclaimed.

"Just a wee bit" Koda said laughing "I had a bad day"

"I thought we talked about this, drinking is bad" My dad said in a soft voice. When Koda first started drinking two years ago my parents would nag on her about it constantly. Eventually they just gave up and figured if they allowed Koda to grieve and drink she wouldn't do as much. And that was true. Koda only drank when she was stressed or mad. And they knew she had a… difficult reason to why she does it.

"Yup, and I thought I told you… I don't care" she slurred again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Trent and Josie came in and were being douches someone had to teach them a lesson" Koda reasoned finally setting the bottle down.

My dad sighed and rubbed his forehead "You are so gonna be in for it when your mother finds out about this"

"Oh she knows and she is not happy" I spun around and watched my mom stalk over to my dad and Koda.

"Hey mommy" Koda waved her hand limply.

"Is she drunk? Why is my daughter drunk?" mom asked pointing to the bottle on the cell bench.

"We already addressed that" my dad told her with a knowing glance

She sighed "Fine, then new question. Why did I just get a phone call saying that my daughter was arrested for public assault?"

"Because that's what happened" Adam said smiling. I face palmed.

My mom turned towards us "I'm sorry but who are you"

"Mom, this is Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport they were there at the fight" I introduced and my mom seemed frozen in her spot. She said something but I couldn't hear it.

"You were all there when the fight went on" my dad asked. They all nodded. "Was she drunk when she fought?"

Chase paused 'No… no I don't think she was"

"Davenport?!" My mom shouted. Her and my dad exchanged a look.

"Davenport" My dad hissed "You can't speak to them anymore" My dad decided suddenly.

"Why not. What's wrong with us" Bree crossed her arms defensively.

"Nothing, we're leaving. Now!" My dad opened the cell door.

Koda crossed her arms and stood in her spot "Our mom and your dad used to date in high school" Koda said with weak drunk like posture to the Davenports.

"What?!" We all shrieked.

"How'd you figure that out" my mom said in a small voice.

"So it's true" Koda shook her head in disbelief. "You stole your best friends girl, how could you?" She asked our dad. "The betrayal that man must've felt."

"Now is not the time," my mom said to Koda then turned to the Davenports "Do you 4 need a ride?"

"No, we called our dad on the way here" Bree told her.

"We should go before he gets here" My dad whispered to us.

"Why?" Koda didn't move, even in her drunken state she still stood tall "Afraid to face the man you betrayed.

"Koda it's not like that" My mom told her.

"Then what is it like" a man said. I'm going to assume that's Mr. Davenport.

"Donald" My mom and dad said at the same time.

"Lori, Derrick, good to see you again. Wait actually it's not" he scowled.

"Okay I'm lost" Adam shook his head.

"And more importantly I'm lost and that's not a common thing" Chase said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad what happened?" I asked quietly

"Donald and I were best friends in high school then I stole his girl, the usual high school drama."

"I don't think stealing my work and creating your own bionic kids is the usual high school drama" Mr. Davenport retorted. Wait he knows about me and Koda.

"We created that together and you know it, you wouldn't dare put it in humans" he looked over at Chase, Adam, and Bree who were just staring at me and Koda wide eyed. "And by the looks of thing you changed your mind" Wait does that mean…

"I took your mistake and made it better, these three are heroes" Mr. Davenport said pointing to the three. There Bionic!

"You think those three are anything compared to my girls"

"Enough!" My mom shouted intervening. "You two are being childish. Donald you need to let this go you moved on got married. And you!" she turned to my dad "You need to stop rubbing his nose in it"

"But-"

"But nothing!" She cut him off.

"So you three are bionic…?" Koda asked mouth dropped seeming to become completely sober. I would too; I mean we just found out that there are three other kids just like us.

"Just like us?" I finished. We all stood there with the shocked expressions before they melted into smiles.

"Cool new bionic besties" Bree shouted.

"I wouldn't put it that way-"

"I would, whoo-hoo" Adam cut Chase off.

"Great now I'm the only one who's normal again" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Normal's not so bad" Koda told him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What would be really awesome is if we could go on missions together" I said and Koda smiled.

"Yas!" she shouted. "We can be like the avengers"

"And this would be awesome if Derrick and Donald could get along" my mom pointed out and both mine and Koda's smiles fell.

"Please daddy please" Koda begged and soon we all joined in.

"Fine" he caved "Are you up for it Donny" My dad looked at Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport frowned looking at all of us then it melted into a smile "Darkinport industries is back in business"

"Yes" Koda shouted fist bumping the air.

"Sleepover" Bree and I shouted. We all headed for the door.

"Don't think you're getting out of your grounding because of this" my mom said to Koda.

"Wouldn't dream of it" She smirked.

"No, Koda come on your drunk" my dad tried to reason.

"What no!" Koda denied "my tolerance is like through the roof" that was very true.

Both my mom and dad sighed "Fine go ahead" my dad waved her off.

"We'll drop by later to give you your stuff" my mom told us.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

Silver and I walked into the house following the Davenports in.

"So this is our house" Bree said gesturing to the insides.

"Wow" Silver looked around "It looks just like ours except, you know, smaller."

I rolled my eyes "Wow, I have one of these too" I said pointing to the E on the screen "her names Emily"

"That's Eddy he's our home security system" Chase told us.

"Who are the new kids?" Eddie asked.

"Eddy this is Koda and Silver Darkin" Mr. Davenport introduced us.

Eddy gasped "Darkin as in…" he trailed off when Mr. Davenport started nodding. "It is not a pleasure to meet you" he snarked then disappeared.

"I have a feeling he doesn't like us" I said laughing.

"Oh Koda, Silver what are you two doing here" Leo's mom walked in.

"They're spending the night" Bree smiled.

"Oh" Tasha said looking nervous.

"Don't worry they're actually bionic too" Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh" Tasha said looking less enthusiastic and turned to walk away.

"And…" Mr. Davenport stopped her, "Their parents Lori and Derrick are going to be here soon. We were all good friends back in high school and they helped make the bionic chips"

"Okay, don't break anything" she said looking at all of us then left.

"Oh. My. God. We have to show you the lab, come on" Bree took both mine and Silvers hands and super sped us down to the lab. "This is it."

"Hey Bree" I said holding my head "That is not the most pleasant thing when you're slightly drunk"

"Sorry" Bree said sheepishly.

"Cool, you have capsules too" Silver asked.

"Of course we do" Chase said as he, Adam, and Leo walked in.

"So what are your bionic super powers" Leo asked hopping onto the counter. "Adam has super strength, Chase has super smarts and Bree has super speed" Leo told us.

"Me too, girl power" Silver and Bree high fived. "I also have many other powers like Fire Manipulation, Lying Senses, Water Breathing, Kiss of Death, a Mental Database, etc."

"That is so cool" Leo shouted.

I scoffed "That's nothing I have Water manipulation, a Siren, Mind Reading, Superior Intelligence, Super Strength, etc." I bragged.

"What's a siren?" Chase asked.

"It's basically like mind control except more powerful" I explained.

"Can you show us?" he asked

I chuckled "I don't think you want me to, it basically captivates any person I want to love and serve me and I have no clue how long it'll last."

"So this is the lab" Mr. Davenport said as he and my dad walked in.

"Hey I left your bags up with Tasha and your mom" my dad told me and Silver.

"So Mr. Davenport why do Koda and Silver have so many bionics and we only have like 5 each" Bree asked.

"What? How many do they have?" Mr. Davenport asked looking between us.

"About 15 each" they looked at my dad "When you're a billionaire you don't have limits" he excused.

**A/N so there you have it. They know about each other's bionic secret. And like I said not very spectacular but still. And the 'when you're a billionaire you don't have limits' line was the reason I gave Koda and Silver so many powers.**

**Davenport: I'm a billionaire too… I just didn't think of that many powers.**

**Its okay I understand. But it would've been really sexy if Chase had the ability to control fire. I not saying, but I'm just saying.**


	8. The First Mission

**A/N Okay here is the Darkinport first mission. See what I did there. I combined Davenport and Darkin. Hehehe. Anyways since I'm lame and can't think of any missions this is just a revision of 'Rats on a Train'**

**RissA15: Actually I'm pretty sure Chase only has like ten, but I could be wrong. And I'm still debating on whether or not to put Douglas in the story.**

**Lab Girl2001: Thanks. And I don't think I'll give Koda and Silver hidden abilities because they already have lot. And Like I said up there I don't know if I'll put Douglas in the story, but I guess since I'm putting Marcus in the story it would make sense.**

**Now for the disclaimer, I give the honor to Chase. Since I love you so. *Stares at Chase***

**Chase: …okay. BTO does not own any of the lab rats characters or the episode only her OC's… can you stop starring at me.**

**Nope. Wait! Chase, come back! Okay while I go and find him you read the chapter.**

Summary: Now that there bionic secret is revealed and their families have reunited the 5 bionics encounter there first mission. Revision of 'rats on a Train'

_September 20__th__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

A few weeks later Bree, Silver and I were all in the lab I was sitting on the counter, Bree was in the chair, and Silver was standing near her.

"Okay so Bree I have one major question I've been dying to ask" I said leaning back on my hands.

"And what's that" she spun around in the chair.

"What going on with you and Zane" I wiggled my eyebrow.

Bree immediately stopped spinning and blushed "Nothing really"

"Oh don't give me that bologna" Silver shouted "Oh my god, you should ask him to the Monster Mash since Halloweens coming up"

"What's the Monster Mash" Bree asked.

"It's a Halloween Party the school throws" I explained.

Then my dad and Mr. Davenport came running into the lab with Chase, Adam, and Leo.

"Okay, so if we're going to send them on their first mission we need to upgrade their mission suits" My dad said to Mr. Davenport and my eyes popped. "I'll take the girls home and well be back in less than 10 minutes"

"No, no, no. I installed some extra capsules a few days ago for the girls" Mr. Davenport explained.

"What's going on" Bree asked causing everyone to look at us.

"Remember that train we created" Mr. Davenport asked motioning between him and my dad; we nodded "It is now speeding out of control full of highly explosive Nuclonium towards downtown Welkerville!"

Then both my dad and Mr. Davenport started giggling "What?" I asked after a few seconds.

"The train is going like 400 miles an hour" my dad said before the two high fived.

"So this is our first mission going on a high speed train and stopping it before it blows up Welkerville" Silver asked. She paused "This is awesome" we all started talking at once before Mr. Davenport intervened.

"Guys, my entire career is riding or perhaps crashing on this train. I don't understand it my design was flawless!"

"So flawless you forgot to include an emergency brake?" Leo asked and I stifled a laugh.

"No. I never counted on the conductor dropping his Papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train"

"Well, if I were to buy a high-speed train, the first thing I would have put in was a cup holder. Oh! And one of those bumper stickers on the back that says, 'I brake for cows'" Adam said smiling into the distance.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes "When stuff like this happens they always blame the scientist that is human error" he crossed his arm pointing to the screen.

"Exactly, scientists don't make mistakes." My dad agreed.

"The good thing is" Mr. Davenport pulled out a large bag from under the cyber desk. "Whenever I invent something I always create a backup device to support it."

"As opposed to just building it right the first time" Chase quipped sitting down on the stool.

My dad continued explaining "This is an Auxiliary Decelerator it'll stop anything- ocean liners, freight trains, tanks, eighteen-wheelers, twelve wheelers-"

"Does it stop unnecessarily long explanations" Silver cut in.

"Apparently so" my dad mumbled. He straightened up and looked at all of us "So your guy's mission is to get it on the train and stop it from destroying Welkerville"

We all started jumping up and down "Our first mission" we all said while Adam said "I want a pet pig" we stopped and looked at him.

"Okay" Mr. Davenport messed with console for a few minutes before two new capsules appeared next to the other three. "Everyone get in your capsules guys we need to upgrade your mission's suits"

We all ran into the capsules, grinning "I hope you addressed the chafting problem" Adam said to them before he got into his capsule. In seconds we were changed into new suits. They were nice and something I noticed was that instead of the Davenport symbol or our Darkin symbol it was a mix. It had the three red circles with two D's in the middle and the three triangles around the circles.

"Love the symbols guys" I complimented.

"Yeah?" my dad smiled "It's the new Darkinport symbol"

"Ooh, I see you put in the seat warmers" Adam grinned wiggling in his spot.

"Alright" my dad clapped and walked back over to the cyber desk "We'll be able to use these earpieces to communicate. And Donny and I will monitor your progress on the train's surveillance system"

"That way" Mr. Davenport continued "If you blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion I can watch it unfold in glorious HD" he paused "that came out wrong.

"We get our first mission" Chase shouted.

"We get to go on a high speed train" I shouted as well.

"And we get to save lives" Bree added.

"Seriously I want a pet pig" Adam said just as excited but about something different.

Mr. Davenport started to hand out earpieces "Bree… Silver… Koda… Chase… Adam"

"Come on, guys we have to your gear" My dad told us leading us to the other part of the lab.

We headed to the back room in the training room and started to pack some bags for the mission, casually I slipped a small bottle of vodka into the bag. Don't judge, I only drink when I'm stressed and going on your first mission is stressful.

After we got on all our gear we headed to the train, it took us a while but we finally got on. My dad flew us there on the Darkinport high speed helicopter.

"Ooh" Adams said reaching for the tanks of Nuclonium.

"Adam, don't touch that, that's Nuclonium" Chase smacked his hand away.

"That's' exactly why I want to touch it" he tried to reach for it again but Chase smacked his hand away again.

"Come on, guys. We have to work fast" I ordered them as I pulled out my bottle of vodka.

"Are you seriously drinking on our first mission" Silver asked exasperated.

I rolled my eyes "I'm just cooling my nerves"

"Hold on!" Bree cut in typing on her phone "I'm updating my status" I rolled my eyes and took a swig from the bottle. "Bree is… facing an uncertain future."

"Chase you spilt something on your new suit" Adam poked his chest.

"Huh?" Chase looked down confused to which Adam flicked Chase's nose.

"Oh, Adam, it looks like you spilled something on your new suit too" Chase tried to copy and he did end up flicking his nose but Adam didn't really care.

"Focus" Mr. Davenport's voice came through the ear pieces "we only have 15 minutes before this thing hits the turn, flies off the track and blows up Welkerville"

"Well, I'm glad I don't live there" Silver said seriously.

"Chase, Koda, locate the onboard braking system" Chase and I nodded running off to go do so. "Bree, Silver, inspect the tanks for leaks" the two did the same "And Adam… get a picture of the speedometer for my web page. Wow!"

"Hey Adam" Chase called over "Pass us the decelerator"

"Here" Adam tossed it to us and I caught it. I went to go hand it to Chase but something inside me glitched and I crushed it.

"Oops" I said sheepishly.

"Koda what did you do?" Bree asked.

"I think the alcohol in my system made me glitch" I admitted.

"_What did tell you about drinking Koda!"_ my dad shouted through the ear pieces.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Mr. Davenport what are we going to do" Bee asked.

"_We'll bring a new decelerator in my high speed helicopter"_ Mr. Davenport laughed _"how many guys can say they've chased their high speed train in their high speed helicopter"_

"_I'm looking at the only two I know"_ my dad replied.

I looked at all of them "Guys I'm sorry"

Chase breathed "its fine. Okay, so I downloaded the train's route before we left the house. Let me pull it up so I can calculate how much time we have left" Chase raised a finger to his temple and a hologram shot out through his eyes, it showed us the train route in a giant graph. Quickly scanning the picture I calculated that we only have a two percent chance to save this train. The hologram disappeared and chase looked at us "Oh, no! There's only a two percent chance that we can save the train. And if the train goes we go. Brace yourselves!" he shouted and clung to a box near him. "Bionic people do not explode well"

I rolled my eyes "Here" I handed him the bottle "It'll relax you"

"No" he pushed it away.

"Chase relax" Bree said "I mean there's chance we can survive the crash"

"but there's also the chance we won't' Adam pointed out.

'Not what you say to a person who's freaking out' Silver scolded slapping his arms. "And you!" she turned to me and snatched the bottle "none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you and your stupid drinking problem"

"At least I don't go around sleeping with every boy in the school" I snapped.

Silver glared at me "You take that back"

"Make me" I challenged crossing my arms.

"Guys enough" Bree pushed us apart "everything is going to be alright, Davenport and Mr. Darkin are on their way right now with a new decelerator"

"But… what we can't attach the device? What if the sudden stop causes the train to tip? What if Mr. Davenport and Mr. Darkin get caught in a traffic jam?" Chase asked listening off every possible way things could go wrong. He's such an optimist isn't he? Note the sarcasm.

"In a helicopter?" Bree asked.

"There could be birds" Chase reasoned.

"That drive cars. I don't think so" Adam scoffed.

"Chase" I stepped forward "you are over thinking this way too much. The answer is simple. Okay, if Sally's on a train that is travelling X miles per hour then she's going to reach the curve at Y now all you need to do is multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track left to stop the train"

"Okay…" Chase trailed off thinking "But what if Sally is sitting on enough Nuclonium to reduce an entire city to a stain?" Chase asked gesturing to the mountain of tanks full of Nuclonium.

Silver shook her head "Then Sally should've taken the bus"

I slumped down onto the floor "Guys what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, you or Adam could just jump in front of the train and stop it with your pinky like Sparkman" Silver offered.

I looked up at her "I can't do that and you know it"

She looked to Adam "I don't have that ability" Adam said.

"We really need to talk to Mr. Davenport and dad about getting some upgrades" Silver slumped down to the floor next to me.

"Or Koda just needs to quit drinking" I heard Chase mutter, but I didn't get the chance to say anything because there was a loud honking noise. Chase jumped up "Guys! They're here! They're really here! I told you we'd be fine"

"Um no you didn't" Adam said.

"Just the opposite actually" Bree said.

"More along the lines of 'we are all gonna die'" Silver said.

I rolled my eyes and ran over to the opening in the roof and waited for Mr. Davenport or my dad to drop it in.

"_Okay I'm going to drop the decelerator now, be very careful"_ Mr. Davenport said.

I nodded "Okay"

"_Pretend it's a baby"_ My dad added.

"Just drop it already!" I shouted.

They released it but instead of it going through the hole it hit the rim and bounced off the train's roof. Adam looked up from behind me "Pretend she caught it"

"Okay so this is getting really out of hand, we need to get off" Silver said and headed for the rope ladder my dad lowered down.

"We can't just quit now" Bree said shaking her head.

"If we do it'll mean we failed our first mission" Chase added.

"Yeah, we've been training our whole lives for this moment now and were not giving up now" Adam said.

"Do you really want all that time training to go to waste" I said crossing my arms. "We were created and trained to be the light when all else fails. We put ourselves in the face of danger for the sake of all humanity. Are you really gonna back out because we hit a sour spot"

Silver looked at all of us for a second "No" she shook her head "no I'm not."

"Then let's do this" Bree smiled and took off her ear piece and threw it on the ground. We all took ours off and followed suit. We all looked to Chase waiting for him to do so as well.

"We're completing our mission" Chase said then threw his ear piece on the ground. Chase re pulled up his hologram "okay we have approximately three minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies off the tracks"

"Okay let's think" I spoke up "An object in motion stays in motion unless blocked by an external force"

"So what could block our path?" Bree asked.

"Yeah what's strong enough to do that" Silver added.

"Oh I got it!" Adam shouted "We can put the Nuclonium tanks in front of the train"

"Then the train would blow up" Bree enlightened him.

"Thus stopping it" Adam said.

I gave him a tight lipped smile "Nice effort. But let's try to find something that will stop it and not kill us"

Silver giggled "what?" Bree asked.

"In an episode of loony tunes, Wile E. coyote used a giant rubber band wrapped around two trees and stopped a bullet train, it'd be really funny if we did that" and that gave me the best idea.

"Wait a minute" Chase shouted probably having the same idea as me. "Silver, that's it! The Reid bennet bridge is 19.8 miles ahead and our rappelling ropes are unbreakable, so if Bree and Silver tie them all together."

"We could use out super speed to run ahead and wrap them around the bridge supports" Bree said catching on.

"And then Adam and I can use our super strength to hold the rope and stop the train" I finished.

"Let's do this thing" Silver said smiling.

Silver and I followed the three and Adam pulled out the ropes handing them to Bree and Silver. And then in seconds they came back. They each handed a rope to me and Adam. We wrapped the rope around our waist and Adam got on the floor clinging to the side of the train, and I got down wrapping my arms around Adam.

"Hey guys, what if this doesn't work" Adam asked.

I nodded "like, I know we're strong but this goes way beyond any training scenario. What if we can't do it?" I asked.

"Guys, strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind" Bree said.

"Okay maybe we should swap Adam out" Chase said.

Silver hit his shoulder "They can do this. I know you can. I believe in you" silver got down and wrapped her arms around me.

"This is everything we've prepared for. You just need to believe in yourselves, I believe in you" Bree copied Silver and wrapped her arms around Silver.

"I believe in you, too" Chase said and got down behind Bree. "Okay, here we go twenty seconds"

I sighed "Hey, guys just in case this doesn't work I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining the mission" I apologized.

"It's okay Koda, it's our first mission I think we all expected for something to go wrong" Bree said.

"Guys five seconds" Chase said changing the topic. "Four… three… two… one…"

And just like he said the train came in contact with the ropes. We all screamed as the train came to a stop and all the lights turned off.

When the lights came back on I sat up from my spot on the floor between Chase and Silver, with a groan. Soon everyone else got up as well.

"We're alive!" I said in relief.

"Guys we did it!" Silver shouted.

"We completed our first mission" Bree said.

Chase high fived Adam who recoiled his hand "Ow, rope burn. Anybody see the first aid kit"

I looked around "It should be over there"

"Well, we did it. Even if things didn't go as smoothly as planned" Chase said with a look in my direction "We still did it"

"We should get going" Silver said.

Just then my dad and Mr. Davenport came running into the train.

"Thanks goodness" Mr. Davenport said.

"I was worried sick" My dad added "But thankfully the train is okay" Mr. Davenport nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and all of you too" Mr. Davenport quickly added at the looks on our faces. "All right first on back to the lab gets a food pellet smoothie!" We all ran out of the train.

Back at the lab everyone was upstairs except Chase; I slowly walked over with the smoothie in my hand. "Hey Chaser" he didn't answer "I won the smoothie for you" I offered he still didn't answer. "Chase listen I'm sorry about all of it I didn't think it would go wrong it's just the drinking thing, I can't help it"

"Why not" Chase finally said.

"You wouldn't understand" I looked away.

"Please, I'm the smartest man alive" Chase scoffed.

I laughed then sighed "It just helps block out the pain"

_Flashback_

_A younger Koda and Silver sat in there lab when a tall brunette guy walked over to them._

"_Hey Nate" Koda greeted as she practiced her ice manipulation and froze the counter then unfroze it._

_Nate rolled his eyes "Do you have to do that while I'm around"_

"_It our lab Nate" Silver said._

"_Yeah it'd be mine if dad hadn't wasted his time making worthless bionics like you" Nate muttered under his breath._

_Like usual Silver kept her mouth shut she knew not to get into it when Nate was in one of his jealous moods and usually Koda would do the same but this time she had enough._

"_Just because you're jealous of us doesn't mean you have to be a jerk"_

_Nate turned to her "What did you just say"_

"_You heard me" Koda said standing tall with her arms crossed._

_Nate raised his hand slapped her right across the face "your pathetic, don't you dare open your mouth to me again" Nate spat, his voice full of hatred._

"_You didn't have to hit her" Silver defended standing in front of her sister who was still standing there with her hand on her cheek with a look of shock._

"_Really brat" Nate hissed grabbing a fist full of Silvers hair and yanking her to the ground. Nate knelt down in front of her "for bionics you're weak" he chuckled darkly and walked out of the lab._

Chase stared at me his eyes wide, I sniffled only now realizing I was crying "that was the first time he hit us, it continued for a year until we finally told dad. He sent him away. But the memories remained. And drinking it helped with the pain. It's not my fault I'm this way" I defended hugging myself.

"No its not" Chase agreed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug "I had no idea, I'm sorry"

I nodded into his chest "Thank you"

"Am I interrupting something" Silver said suddenly.

I pulled away from Chase and turned to Silver "no, what's up"

"Trent's upstairs, he wants' to talk to you" Silver said pointing up the elevator.

I looked from the elevator to Chase then back. Straightening up I walked into the elevator. When I got upstairs Trent was sitting on the couch and my dad was giving him the stink eye from the table. As I walked passed him I hit my dad on the back of the head and motioned for him to leave. He looked from me to Trent then left.

"Hey" I said quietly walking over to him.

Trent jumped up "Hey Kode"

It was silent for a minute "What do you want?" I asked finally.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole Josie thing at Starbucks. I guess I'm not really good with sharing" Trent admitted.

I looked at him confused with his choice of words. "Sharing?"

"Yeah, you were my friends first and when that guy came you kinda shut me out. I guess I got a little jealous"

"That guy?" I repeated almost laughing "You're not even gonna say his name"

Trent sighed "If I don will you forgive me?"

I smiled biting my lip "Yes"

"Fine. I guess I got a little jealous of… _Chase"_ Trent said and I laughed at the way he said Chase's name.

"All is forgiven but you keep Josie under control and you have to be nicer to Chase" I said pointing a stern finger at him.

Trent raised his hands in surrender "Got it. Keep the little sister under control. Be nicer to… _Chase_" he lowered his hands and held them out "Bye Kode"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname "Bye Trent" I gave him a quick hug, really not minding the fact that I was being touched, before he left.

**A/N Dun, dun, duuuuuun. So there you have. The reason to why Koda drinks. I'm so mean to my OC's, but let's not forget how sweet Trent was when he apologized to her… or that could just be part of his evil scheme with Gia. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**And… wait where's Chase?**

**Bree: He's hiding from you.**

***sniffles* why?**

**Leo: Cause you're creepily obsessed.**

**I am not! Okay I kinda am. Whatever. Anyways please review. **


	9. The Breakfast Squad

**A/N Okay so I just watched the Breakfast Club for the first time and I just had to do my own version of it. So here it is 'The Breakfast Squad'**

**Labgirl2001: You'll just have to read more to find out and no Nate was sent away a long time ago.**

**Jokerboney: No, how did you find me**

**RissA15: OMG, you're so smart, I didn't even think of half of those. XD so since you ship Choda so hard I will let you know that it'll be a while before they get together. But they will, I can promise you that. And thanks, of course that's how its suppose to be. No first mission has ever been perfect.**

**And since Chase is still hiding from me *sniffles* Trent you may do the disclaimer.**

**Trent: Well I feel loved. BTO does not own any of the Lab rats characters only her OC's. She also doesn't own "The Breakfast Club" or the song '7 days' that's The Summer Set**

**Lovely. Now on with the chapter while I go find Chase. Chase! You can't hide from me forever!**

Summary: Six of our lovely characters are stuck in detention for a Saturday with none other than vice Principal Perry. Secrets are revealed and Romance is found. Revision of 'The Breakfast Club'

_October 4__th__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

Having detention for the whole Saturday is not how I wanted to spend my weekend. And why was I in detention because our vice principal is a bitch that's why. So now Silver and I have to sit in an empty room doing absolutely nothing for half the day.

"This is ridiculous. Can't you get me out of this, you're the principal for crying out loud" I said to my mom while looking at the school through the car window.

"Seriously is this really necessary?" Silver asked from the back seat.

"I'm sorry girls, but Perry is right, you two need to learn that when you break the rules there are consequences" my mom said in an authoritive tone.

"I didn't break any rules' I said quick to deny.

"You snuck a six pack of beer into your locker" My mom said giving me a pointed look.

"Let's just get this over with" Silver grumbled getting out of the car.

"Fine. Bye" I said not looking back as I got out of the car and followed Silver inside.

When we walked into the library I was greeted by a surprise sitting at a few of the tables. Adam, Bree and Chase. Chase was at a table close to the front and Adam and Bree were sitting in a table diagonal from him. I smiled "Hey Chaser, A-man, Breebie. Whatsup"

"We're not supposed to be talking" Silver said as she took a seat at the table all the way in the back.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down into the seat next to Chase, that's when Trent walked in making everything fall off the desk as he passed. "Aw, come on" Chase grumbled after seeing Trent walk in.

"Hey Kode" Trent said smirking as he passed me.

"Hey" I greeted back as he sat down in the table behind us. Chase looked between me and Trent with a confused look but didn't get to say anything because Perry walked in.

"Listen up maggots; I wanna say how impressed I am that you showed up on time. Actually no, I'm not that impressed"

Bree raised her hand "Excuse me, Vice Principal Perry, I think there's been some sort of mistake, we have a note from our dad that'll get us out of here" Bree held out a small folded piece of paper.

"Oh a note. Good thing I skipped breakfast" Perry took the note and shoved it into her mouth. Once Perry in all her disgustingness swallowed the note she looked down at her watch "It is now 7: 06 which means… nerd tell me how much time we have left"

"Eight hours and 54 minutes" Chase muttered not looking up.

"Now no talking, no moving and no..." She trailed off standing in front of me "No feet on the desk" she pushed my feet off the desk. I rolled my eyes straightening up in my seat. "Any questions?"

I raised my hand "I have a question, are you naturally this cruel or do you practice in front of the mirror"

"I don't think the mirror would last" Chase whispered to me.

"You just earned yourself another Saturday Darkin, Do not poke the bear" Perry warned.

"Do you really wanna use that analogy" Silver said causing everyone to snicker.

"That's a Saturday for you too. Now hush" those were Perry's final words before she left the room.

"That lady… is a brownie hound" Trent said as soon as Perry was gone.

"Are you sure she's even a lady?" I asked kicking my legs back up on the table.

"I cannot believe this is really happening" Silver grumbled with her head in her hands.

It was quiet for a few minutes with the occasional over exaggerated sigh of boredom.

"Hey Chasey why don't you go open that door" Trent offered pointing to the door the led from here to Perry's office.

"Did you seriously just call me Chasey?" Chase asked turning around in his seat to look at Trent.

Trent shrugged "Koda wants me to be nicer, so I am. Now the door" Trent said snapping then pointing to the door.

"We're not allowed to close the door" Bree said.

"Thanks princess" Trent smiled sarcastically. "Hey skyscraper" Adam looked over at Trent and pointed to himself "Yeah, you. What'd you do to get in here?"

Everything was quiet because all of us excluding Trent knew it was because they ditched school to go on a mission. We all also knew Adam would be dumb enough to tell that to Trent.

"Why don't you just stop talking" Chase said to Trent before Adam could talk. Trent looked at Chase annoyed and started to stand up.

"Trent" I said in a warning tone.

"Sweets" he smirked at me as he stood up and moved over to the railing touching my cheek as he walked by. "Now back to the door. We cannot have any fun with Perry creeping in on us all the time"

"I thought I already said the door is supposed to stay open" Bree repeated.

"And I thought I already said I don't care" Trent stood up and walked over to the door.

"Trent what are you doing?" Silver asked.

"That's school property you shouldn't mess with it" Chase said,

Trent took a screw out of the door causing it to close; he stuffed it in his pocket and ran back to his seat. Everyone started talking at once telling him to put it back, and then Perry came bursting through the door.

"Why is the door closed?! Why is the door closed?!" Perry repeated.

"I don't know we're not supposed to move" Silver said carelessly.

"Hey Daddy's girl" she snapped at Bree "Why is the door closed?"

Bree looked from Trent to Perry "We were just sitting here, like you told us to"

Perry rolled her eyes and repeated once more "Why is the door closed?" she stopped beside Chase "Squat mug answer me"

Chase smirked and opened his mouth "what are the plans for lunch" I said cutting him off. I knew Chase would tell on Trent but if I want Trent to be nice to Chase I have to keep Chase from irritating Trent.

"Excuse me?" Perry said taking a step closer to me.

"I said 'what are the plans for lunch' I'm starved" I repeated patting my stomach.

"I don't care. If you're hungry eat this" she tossed a chewed up plastic fork.

I picked it up by the tip of the handle "this is a plastic fork"

"And what's left of my lunch and that's all you're getting" I quickly dropped it flinging it across the room.

"Aren't there rules against not feeding us" Bree asked.

"Have you noticed how the moon looks like a giant cookie? We could eat that" Adam said squinting his eyes.

"Okay everyone shut it. I've had enough of you mouth breathers. I don't want to hear another word from any of you" Perry shouted

"Word" Trent muttered with his arms crossed.

"What'd you say Jock strap?" Perry asked scowling at her.

"Word" Trent repeated with a smirk.

"That's a Saturday for you Callebarro"

"I'm withering away" Trent said sarcastically.

"Another one"

"More time to spend with you sugar" Trent smirked.

"That's three. Three Saturdays" Perry held up three fingers "you want another one"

"Yes"

"Four" Perry held up four fingers. "Are you done yet?"

"Not even close" Trent leaned forward challenging.

"Fine, another one"

"Okay fine I'm sorry" Trent gave in, slumping in his chair.

"That's your sixth one Callebarro"

"But he was apologizing" I interjected.

"That's one for you too, princess" Perry turned to me.

I licked my bottom lip annoyed "Call me princess one more time" I muttered.

"Threatening, the vice principal? That's another Saturday for you, we can keep going. You want one?" Perry asked turning to Silver.

"Not really" She muttered laying her head down on the table.

"That's a Saturday for you too. Who else" No one said anything. I wanted to though, oh how I wanted to, I didn't want to give Perry that satisfaction but I decided for once to listen to that little voice in the back of my head and kept my mouth shut.

"Exactly, now I'll be right outside those doors" She pointed to the closed doors "No. One. Moves!" she pointed to each of us then stormed out of the room.

"Bitch!" I shouted after her retreating body.

I took a couple of breaths to calm myself before I pulled out my phone. "What are you doing?" Chase asked leaning over looking at my phone screen.

"Calling Leo. I wasn't lying when I said I was starved"

"Come on, don't bring Leo into this" Bree sighed tilting her head so she was looking at me.

"Relax; I'm just going to ask him to drop me off some food. What'd you say Wendy? Taco Bell?" I offered looking around.

Silver scrunched her eyebrows and rested her hand on her stomach "Actually, I'm in the mood for some Burger King" she admitted.

"I could go for a whopper" Trent shrugged.

"Me too" Chase said nodding at me.

"Burger king it is" I said as I dialed Leo's number and raised it to my ear.

It took a total of two rings before he answered _"You just couldn't stay away could you"_ Leo said through the phone.

I rolled my eyes "Leo, I need you to do me a favor"

"_What is it"_ Leo said, I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"Can you please drop off some Burger King for me and everyone else in detention" I said in a sweet innocent voice.

There was a pause over the phone before Leo sighed "_Okay fine, I'll leave it in your locker_"

"Thanks, you're a doll" I paused "wait how do you know my locker combo"

Leo chuckled nervously "_Um, sorry Koda you're… uh breaking up. Bye_" the dial tone rang in my ear. I pulled it away from my ear then looked at Chase and I could tell by the fact that Chase was laughing silently to himself that he listened into the conversation.

"Come on guys let's go" I stood up and turned to Trent "Is Perry gone?"

"Trent leaned out the door then looked back at me "Yeah, let's go"

"This is a bad idea" Bree said but still stood up and started to follow us.

"Come on, Bree we're only getting burgers' Chase reminded her standing up and following her out.

"I love meat" Adam shouted jumping up out of his seat.

"Then let's go" Silver pushed him to the door.

It was silent as we made our way to my locker, when we got there I smirked as I unlocked my locker "Chase r the burgers" I handed him she large Burger king bag. "And Trent the beer' I handed him a six pack. What, you think I was going to spend a Saturday in detention without my beer.

"Nice" Trent smirked taking it.

"Seriously" Silver shook her head placing her hands on her hips.

"why do you have beer in your locker?" Chase asked. More confused on way I had instead of his usual reprehending tone.

"Why do you think I got detention for?" I retorted his question with my own question.

We started to walk back to the library when we saw Perry getting a soda from the vending machine. We quickly turned and ran down another hallway only to be met by Perry in another hallway. That's how it went for the next 2 minutes before we ran right into a dead end hallway.

"We'll never get passed Perry now" Chase whispered in defeat.

I looked at all of them "No, just me" I turned to Chase "Protect the burgers" then I took off down the hallway.

_I heard a knock up on my door the other day._

_I opened it to find death starring in my face,_

_The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates._

_Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in-_

I was cut off when I ran right into Perry "Case" I finished needlessly.

"You're gonna need a coffin alright" Perry threatened.

"I don't think my mom, the _Principal _would like it very much if she knew you were threatening me" I crossed my arms.

"You think you can do whatever you want because your mom's the principal. You're nothing but a spoiled little princess. Now let's go" She gripped my wrist and dragged me down the hall until we reached a door. She opened it and threw me in "This ought to teach you"

I looked around the closet then back at Perry trying hard not to laugh "You're gonna keep me in a storage closet that… I'm pretty sure Silvers had one too many rounds in"

"Watch your mouth Darkin" Perry said pointing one of her short fat fingers at me.

"You watch yours' I waved my hand in front of my face "Have ever heard of mouthwash?"

Perry dropped her hand to her side "You know where you're gonna be in five years? Nowhere. You're gonna be living at home living off your dads money, thinking you still own everything. But you listen to me, you are useless, no one couldn't care less about you. Nate was right when he said you were pathetic" She sneered. I lifted my chin, holding my head high. But the minute she left I screamed and kicked and punched everything in sight.

My screaming seized and turned into quiet sobs as I leaned up against the wall and fell to the floor. No more than two minute later the door opened revealing Chase "Koda? Koda!" He dropped down next to me and pulled me into his lap "Calm down" I sat like that for a while until I finally composed myself I quietly got up off of Chase and stood up wiping my face "What's wrong?" Chase asked standing up.

I shook my head forcing a smile "Nothing, let's just get back to the library"

Chase looked like he wanted to say more but didn't "Come on"

When we reached the library everyone was spread out eating there burgers "You started eating _my_ burgers without me?"

"Yeah, but I saved you one" Trent held up a burger. I smiled and took it plopping down in a chair in between Chase and Trent.

"Pop me a beer, I need one" Trent did as I instructed. I took a sip before I looked at silver "You want one"

She sighed "Why the hell not" she took one that Trent had already opened for her.

Trent looked over to the Davenports who were looking uncomfortably at the bottles "What's the matter guys, not about that life"

"No" Bree denied "I just don't lie mixing my beer with my burgers"

Silver smirked knowing she was lying but still took the opportunity "Then set down your burger and pick up a beer"

Bree shifted in her chair uncomfortable before she took one and chugged half of it. "Well, if you all are doing it so am I" Adam said picking up a bottle and taking a sip. There was one left so I looked over to Chase

"Chase you're not gonna try?" I asked resting my one arm on the arm rest.

"No" Chase said without hesitation "Did you know that approximately 4, 700 people die due to underage drinking, each year" Chase said matter of factly.

"Boo, buzz kill" Silver shouted giving him a thumbs down.

"Is anyone else hot in here?" Adam asked fanning himself "I kinda wanna do this" he got up and started running around the lkibrary taking off his layers of shirts until he was down to his tank top.

"Whoa take it off!" Silver sheered then started giggling.

I picked up the last bottle and held it out to Chase "Give me that" He snatched the bottle out of my hand and took a sip.

"Yes!" I high fived Silver.

What must've been an hour later all of the beer bottles were empty and we were all gathered in a circle on the floor.

"Another shot Breebie" I handed her the last shot we had.

She downed it and then started coughing "Aw can the little girl not handle her beer' Chase said laughing.

"Chase!" I shouted lying across his legs "Chase!"

"What?" he looked down at me.

"Boop" I poked his nose then started giggling.

"I just had the worst thought ever" Silver said with a look of horror on her face.

"What?" Bree asked leaning back against the wall.

"what if we end up just like our parents" Silver said looking around our circle.

"I do not want to end up like Davenport do you know how short that guy is" Adam shook his head letting out a breath.

"I don't think we'd end up like dad. I would never steal someone's boyfriend, but I wouldn't mind ending up like mom" I said looking up at the ceiling in thought. Yeah mom had a nice life I wouldn't mind it at all.

"Yeah" Silver agreed quietly.

"I wouldn't wanna end up like my parents" Trent spoke up shaking his head.

"Why not?" I asked leaning up on my elbows.

"They're both douches" he admitted kicking an empty beer bottle around.

"Sorry to tell you, you're already like them" Chase said with a sarcastic smile.

I smacked his leg "Don't listen to him, you can be really sweet when you want too" I smiled at Trent and he smiled back.

I was silent until Silver sat up and looked at me "I know I'll never end up like mom, I'm too much of a slut"

"Come on, no you're not" Bree assured her.

"Really?" Silver said almost laughing "DO you know why I'm in here? I go t caught going a little too far with Cody Wendell in the storage closet. I don't wanna be like this it just helps block out those memories" She added the last part looking at me.

"It's okay sil" I nodded understandingly "It's why I drink" I added quietly.

"What's going on?" Bree asked looking around confused. They all confused, except Chase, I already told him. I sat up beside Chase.

He took my hand "You don't have to tell them"

"I want too" I nodded at him and gave him a small smile "A few years back, around when I started 8th grade my older brother, Nate, would… hit us. Because he was jealous…" I trailed off looking at Trent. He didn't know we were bionic. I'd have to word this very carefully. "Jealous because we were special and he wasn't. Our parents sent him away, but stuff like that… it's hard to forget, so we block it out with whatever we can"

"Oh, my god' Bree whispered.

"Yep, so that's our story" Silver said not daring to look up at them.

"I'm so sorry" Bree said, and I knew she meant it.

"Thanks" Silver finally looked up. "Bu this is becoming all way too sad. Can we do something else to lighten the mood?"

"I have a weird talent" I said after a moment's silence.

"Okay anything else" Silver said jokingly.

"I wanna see it" Trent said.

I smiled at him and walked over to behind Adam I rubbed my hands together, discreetly activating my Electrokenisis then bought it up to Adam hair. When I was done his hair was sticking up all over the place. Ah, gotta love science.

"Whoa" he touched his hair "I look like that French smart guy"

"Einstein was German" Chase corrected him.

"Whatever" Adam waved him off.

I laughed "that was really cool, how'd you do that" Trent asked pointing to Adam's hair/.

I froze "Um… you know… a true magician never reveals her secrets"

He paused eyeing me suspiciously then shrugged "Okay"

I leaned back on the floor then remember something. I jumped up and ran over to my secret spot and pulled out my guitar. I put it there on Friday when Perry said I was going to have detention. I walked back over to the others "Last week I heard this song and absolutely loved it. So I learn how to play it, you want to hear it?"

"Sure' Chase shrugged.

"Go for it" Silver nodded.

_Sometimes she steals my car just to start a fight_

_Throws my phone in the pool and smiles_

_That's fine we don't sleep  
><em>

_We make love all night  
><em>

_She might be trouble but she's still mine…_

Silver jumped and smiled "Omg, I love this song. Come on" She grabbed Bree's and Adam's hand and pulled them over a little ways where they started to dance.__

_She loves me  
><em>

_She hates me  
><em>

_She's my kind of crazy…_

Chase laughed lightly at them which caused Bree to run back over and pull him over to the rest of them. Chase stood there for a second but soon gave in and started dancing.__

_Monday morning fall in love and then  
><em>

_Tuesday she wishes I were dead  
><em>

_Wednesday make-up  
><em>

_Thursday break up  
><em>

_All over and over again  
><em>

_Friday night she hits on all my friends  
><em>

_Saturday we're making-out again  
><em>

_Sunday I'll ask her to marry me  
><em>

_Seven days of her just make me weak  
><em>

_Seven days of her just make me weak…_

I looked over at Trent who was just sitting there; I nodded to the others trying to tell him to go with them. He just waved me off and shook his head. I frowned but shrugged.__

_Sometimes she breaks the strings on my new guitar  
><em>

_Maxs out all my credit cards  
><em>

_But it's all right  
><em>

_It don't make sense we made it this far  
><em>

_I love us just the way we are_

_She loves me  
><em>

_She hates me  
><em>

_She's my kind of crazy_

_Monday morning fall in love and then_

_Tuesday she wishes I were dead  
><em>

_Wednesday make-up  
><em>

_Thursday break up  
><em>

_All over and over again  
><em>

_Friday night she hits on all my friends  
><em>

_Saturday we're making-out again  
><em>

_Sunday I'll ask her to marry me  
><em>

_Seven days of her just make me weak  
><em>

_Seven days of her just make me weak…_

By now Silver was singing along with me so I stood up and walked over to all of them

_Back and forth_

_Round and Round  
><em>

_Left to Right  
><em>

_Up to Down  
><em>

_She's my kind, my my kind  
><em>

_She's my kind of crazy_

_Back and forth  
><em>

_Round and Round  
><em>

_Left to Right  
><em>

_Up to Down  
><em>

_She's my kind, my my kind  
><em>

_She's my kind of crazy_

_She loves me  
><em>

_She hates me  
><em>

_She's my kind of crazy…  
><em>

This time everyone sang along except Trent

_Monday morning fall in love and then  
><em>

_Tuesday she wishes I were dead  
><em>

_Wednesday make-up_

_Thursday break up  
><em>

_All over and over again  
><em>

_Friday night she hits on all my friends  
><em>

_Saturday we're making-out again  
><em>

_Sunday I'll ask her to marry me  
><em>

_Seven days of her just make me weak  
><em>

_Seven days of her just make me weak_

_Seven days of her just make me weak._

I rested my arms on my guitar as everyone clapped.

"Okay maggots!" Perry boomed as she walked into the library "You're free to go"

We all jumped up and cheered as we pushed past Perry and out to the car loop. I stopped near my car and turned to Trent. Before I could talk myself out of this I leaned up and kissed Trent.

"Why'd you do that?" Trent asked looking completely shocked.

I smirked "Because I knew you wouldn't" I turned and got in my car smiling.

"Who's that?" my mom asked me.

"A friend" I said looking at Trent as we drove away.

_*Ending Letter*_

_Adios Perry,_

_Although you are very mean and cold hearted we know that you'd miss us if we left without saying goodbye. Even if all you see us as is _

_A spoiled princess._

_A Slut._

_A jock._

_A daddy's girl_

_A nerd_

_And Me!_

_Adam they can't see you, Hun._

_Oh it's me Adam! Hi!_

_Until next Saturday, the Breakfast Squad._

**A/N Bum, bum, buuuum. Koda kissed Trent. They're together. Is this real or is it just part of his scheme? Don't kill me please, a lot has to happen before Chase and Koda get together. I know I said this last chapter but this time I really mean it. Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Now on to more urgent business, have any of you seen Chase?**

**Trent: I think he's over there**

***Gasp* Chase! No don't run! Chase!**


	10. Chase's Birthday

**A/N So since Billy Unger's birthday was on October 15****th**** I made Chase's birthday October 15****th**

**LabGirl2001: I know right, but because of the storyline Koda had to choose Trent over Chase, and you have to remember Koda doesn't like Chase like that yet. You have to give her time for her feelings to develop.**

**RissA15: Yeah, the Breakfast Club is a real movie and The Breakfast Bunch is a parody victorious did. My sister and I were watching pitch perfect and she was like 'have you ever seen the Breakfast club?' and I was like 'no' so she showed it to me and I loved it so I had to do my own version of it. And I'm sorry Trent and Koda have to be together first for the storyline to work out, but Chase and Koda will happen… eventually.**

**OH! And guess what? I finally got Chase back. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Chase: BTO doesn't own any of the Lab Rats characters only her OC's and the storyline. Can I go now?**

**But were suppose to get married.**

**Chase: what?**

**I meant you and Koda, defiantly you and Koda… bye *Runs out***

Summary: Chase is turning sixteen and it is up to Koda, as his best friend, to make it the best party ever. But things go from perfect to terrible when a jealous Trent shows up.

_October 15__th__, 2014_

**Chase's POV**

When I woke up in my capsule this morning Bree, Adam, and Leo were huddled around it and Davenport was off to the side smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.

I groaned and turned around so I wasn't facing them trying to get a few minutes more sleep before I had to go to school.

"Come on, Chase don't be like that it's your birthday" Bree said opening my capsule door.

"Yeah who doesn't like a day that's all about them" Leo said cheerfully. They just don't know when to leave me alone, do they?

"Leave me alone, guys" I grumbled not opening my eyes.

"Fine…" Bree gave in. thank you. "But I can't guarantee Koda won't try anything when I tell her" Bree continued in a taunting tone.

My eyes shot open as I ran out of the capsule and over to Bree "no, no, no, no, no. You will not tell Koda. She will take everything too far. Knowing her, she'll probably find some way to have the party on mars"

"And that's bad because…?" Leo questioned.

"Because it's just another day, nothing special. Please promise me you tell Koda."

"I promise" Bree mumbled reluctantly.

I turned to Leo awaiting his answer. He sighed "fine, even though I find this ridiculous, I promise"

"Adam?" I said when my brother didn't answer.

"Have you guys ever noticed how whales are just fat sharks?" Adam said swiveling in the chair.

"We're good" Bree said after a moment's silence.

"Okay, now everyone go to school" Davenport said as he shoved us out the door "Go! Get!"

**XXXXX**

**Silver's POV**

"I fell like shit!" Koda shouted as she walked down the walkways around the courtyard with with.

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed flopping down on a bench "Trent was texting me all night last night. I was up till two in the morning!" Koda shouted holding up two fingers.

I crossed her arms and leaned against the wall near the bench "See, this is why I don't have a boyfriend"

Koda sighed and laid across the bench closing her eyes "no, you don't have a boyfriend because you're a slut"

I scowled, I mean I know Koda's only messing around when she says it but it still hurts "And you're a bitchy alcoholic"

"Hey!" she opened her eyes and smirked "I'm proud to have the title of a bitchy alcoholic." she smiled and sat up when we saw the Davenport/Dooley siblings walk over to me and Koda. "Sup Bitchachos" Koda frowned when they got closer.

"What's up with him?" I asked pointing to Chase. He looked a little off today.

"He's just off because its-" Adam started but Bree pushed him to the side and smiled.

"Nothing. Davenports just been over training us" Bree said, I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her a face that said 'I know you're lying' and I didn't need my bionics to know.

"Chase you okay?" Koda asked standing up.

"Yeah" Chase gave a smile that looked a little forced "Let's just go to first period" Koda nodded and the two left.

As soon as they were out of ear shot I turned to Bree and placed my hands on my hips "Okay, now, what's really up with him?"

Bree sighed "It's his birthday and he doesn't want anyone to know"

"Why?" I asked confused. Who wouldn't want to celebrate their birthday?

"He's just never liked celebrating it" Bree shrugged. "Don't tell Koda!" She pointed a stern finger at me.

I raised my hands in surrender and backed away "No promises."

"Silver I'm serious!" Bree called after me "Sil!"

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

Chase and I made our way out of second period and I spotted Trent across the hall waiting for me.

I smiled "I'll catch up with you later, Chaser."

"But we're going to be late-" Chase stated but followed my line of sight to Trent then sighed. "I'll see you at lunch" then walked away.

I hiked up my book bag and walked over to Trent "You do realize you kept me up until 2AM, I'm no fun when I'm tired"

Trent smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me right up against him "Let's test that" he said before crashing his lips down to mine.

"Ew, get a room" Came Silvers voice.

I pulled away from Trent and looked at her "Like you can be talking."

Silver rolled her eyes "Trent, leave. Sister talk" she said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled back at Trent "Bye."

He smiled back "Bye."

I went to give him a goodbye kiss but Silver yanked me away to fast "Okay what? What?" I said as I pulled out of her grasp.

"It's Chase's birthday today" Silver said getting straight to the point.

"What? Why didn't I know?" I asked crossing my arms.

"He didn't want you to know."

I placed a hand on my heart "I'm offended. Why not?"

"Because he knows you. And he knows you'll take things too far and throw a party the size of China" Silver said in a duh voice.

"I would not. China's way too small" I said already making party preparations in my head.

"Koda" Silver sighed.

"Fine" I gave in. "But I'm still throwing him a party"

**XXXXXX**

**Trent's POV**

I was sitting on a bench in the courtyard waiting for Gia to get off the phone with our boss.

"Don't worry; we're working on it… Yes Trent already got Koda…I know I'm supposed to get Chase-" Gia cut herself off wincing a little bit. "Yes but…" she trailed off and sighed "yes sir… got it" she pulled the phone away from her ear and exhaled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He said if I don't get Chase he'll kick me off the 'team'… permanently" Gia said sending me off in a rage.

"Why are we even working for him?" I asked standing up.

"You know why" Gia hissed.

"Yeah but-" I started but Gia cut me off.

"We will _not_ double cross him" she poked my chest menacingly.

"But why does Koda deserve this. From what I can tell she's really nice nothing like boss describes her to be"

"Are you getting feelings for this thing" Gia asked with a look of distaste. "You know what she is. She's an abomination all of them are"

"Yeah, that's what you think" I muttered to myself.

"Do you know what _he _would do if he heard you right now?" Gia asked me.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face "Yeah"

Gia nodded "Yeah, so I suggest you stop whatever this is and stick to the plan or it could mean both our lives"

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

I stormed into the lunch room and immediately say Bree and Chase talking.

"Chase, why didn't you tell me?" I demanded as I walked over to them.

"Tell you what?" Chase asked confused.

"That it's your birthday today" I said in a duh voice. Well Silver already told me why he didn't want me to know but I had a feeling there was more to the story.

"What? Who told you?" Chase asked wide eyed.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Silver" I hissed. How could he tell my sister and not me?

"Who told Silver" Chase asked looking confused.

I scrunched my eyebrows together "I thought you did" I said pointing to him.

"No" Chase shook his head "I didn't want to tell anyone"

"Well" Bree dragged out as she stood up "you found out" she pointed to me. "From Silver. And God knows how she found out. So let's just put this all behind us-"

"Bree" Chase cut her off "you promised, you wouldn't tell"

"No, I promised I wouldn't tell Koda, you said nothing about Silver" Bree excused. Chase sighed and opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off.

"Chase, don't worry. I won't throw that big of a party. Just a small one" I told him.

"I don't want a party at all" Chase said exasperated.

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because!" Chase shouted.

"'Because' is not an answer" I argued.

"I just don't can we leave it at that" Chase asked in a desperate tone.

"No we can't" I shook my head.

"Koda' Chase sighed.

"Chase" I nearly shouted.

Chase inhaled and exhaled a few times "Fine" he gave in. I jumped up and down clapping. "Just a small party" I nodded and chase turned to leave but quickly spun back around "And no Trent"

I stopped clapping "done. Got it. Perfect."

**XXXXXX**

**Chloe's POV**

I flopped down on the bleachers and slung my arm across my face "Ugh, Jason I'm beat"

"You played one round of dodge ball" Jason said chuckling.

"That was one too many" I whined.

"Looks like your boy toy is doing fine" Jason said.

I sat up and looked to where he was pointing to see Adam in the middle of the court on one said and Trent and Jasper on the other.

"Koda you're in!" the coach shouted. Koda jumped up and joined Adam.

Koda smirked at Trent before the whistle went off and they all charged for the balls. After a few were slugged around Adam got hit by Jasper.

"Adam, you're out!" the coach called out.

Adam got off the court and smiled at me as he walked over "Hey Clhoe."

"Hey" I waved back biting my lip.

"Boy toy" Jason coughed.

I elbowed him then smiled at Adam again "You were really good out there" I complimented.

"Thanks" he nodded.

Jason elbowed me back "Adam this is my best friend Jason"

"Best friend?" Adam reputed looking confused. "Koda said you two were dating"

"well-" Jason started

"No, no, no." I cut him off. "I'm completely single. You asked?" I asked smirking a little.

"Yeah" Adam said rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"Adam get your rump over here!" Koda called.

"Bye Clhoe" Adam said before he ran over to Koda and the others.

"God he's so hot!" I exclaimed leaning back against the bleachers.

**XXXXXX**

**Chase's POV**

After last period I made my way out into the courtyard and started to walk down the sidewalk when Gia came skipping up next to me.

"Hey Chasey" She smiled.

I sighed "Hey, Gia"

"What's go you all down in the dumps?"she asked frowning at me.

"It's nothing" I assured her kicking some dirt.

"Come on," Gia nudged me "You can tell me"

"It's just…' I trailed off sighing "It's my birthday and I didn't want Koda to know, because I knew she'd make a huge deal out of it"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Gia asked the same question everyone has.

"Isn't that the question of the day" I said sarcastically, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Come on" Gia pushed the subject.

I kicked some pebbles to the side not looking up "A couple years back on my birthday I did something bad and I don't want it to happen again"

"Then don't let it" Gia said simply, if it was only that simple.

"That's easier said than done" I huffed.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

After school ended I went to the cafeteria to help set up Chase's party, if I want a small party I needed a small space.

"Okay, I'm gonna need the buffet table there" I pointed off to the corner speaking to myself. "The band their" I pointed to the stage.

"Didn't Chase say a small party?" Silver asked as she walked up behind me.

I turned to face her "this is small" I told her in a duh voice. "I even cancelled the party bus"

"Koda" Silver said in a desperate tone.

"Silver!" I shouted "It's his sixteenth birthday, it's suppose to be huge!"

"Fine" Silver sighed giving in. "If you want to make it huge try moving it out of a school cafeteria"

"Right" I noted looking around the small cafeteria.

"Try the Coffee shop. It's big and they just love the extra customers"

"Okay" I nodded "got it"

**XXXXXX**

"This is perfect" I said looking around at the decorated coffee shop.

"It's nice" Trent nodded looking around.

I spun around so I was facing him "Nice? It can't be nice, it has to be perfect. This is Chase's 16th birthday; it has to be more than nice!"

"Koda! Relax. Why is this so important?" Trent asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Cause, Chase is my best friend. I don't want to let him down" I admitted.

"Well the party starts in…' he trailed off looking down at his watch "10 minutes. So you'll see than how well you did"

"What?!" I shouted "you have to g" I pushed him towards the door "go, go, go, go, go"

Trent stopped and turned back towards me "can I have a good bye kiss first?"

I pecked his lips real quick "there. Bye" he laughed and left.

**XXXXXX**

**Chase's POV**

"I look fine Bree' I told my sister through the glass of my capsule. "I dress like this everyday"

"And that's exactly why your changing" Bree said as she flipped through the outfits installed into my capsule. "Ooh" she clicked a button.

I looked down at myself and my outfit was changed "I feel weird" I said shifting in my spot.

"Well, you don't look weird" Bree reasoned as she opened my capsule door.

"I'm changing" I told her not moving from my spot.

"No you're not" she said sternly and she yanked me out of the capsule.

"Bree!" I whined.

"Let's go" She grabbed my wrist and super sped us to the location of my party.

When we came to a stop I looked up at the sign above the building "The Coffee Shop?" I asked.

"It's the regular hang out" Bree shrugged. I sighed and followed her inside where a not so small party was going on.

"the birthday boy's here!" Koda shouted as she walked over with Silver.

I thought I said a small party" I crossed my arms looking around.

"This is small" Koda argued.

"If this is your definition of small I can't wait to see a big one" Bree said excitedly.

"The last one involved a circus" Silver told Bree.

"Chase, lighten up. Here, have a beer" She offered handing the one in her hand to me.

I pushed it away "No. I'm going home" I turned around and walked out of the building.

"Chase!" Koda shouted as she followed me "Chase! Chase, wait up!" I sighed and kept walking "Chase!" Koda shouted one last time tugging my arm.

I pulled my arm away from her Go away, Koda"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" Koda said quietly.

I stopped walking and faced her "You really want to know?"

She nodded "Yes"

"Fine, on my 12th birthday, Mr. Davenport threw me my first birthday party. I got so excited I accidently released Spike and…" I trailed off "And I hurt Bree"

"Chase… that's not your fault you couldn't control it. You're older now, you've gotten better at concealing him. Chase. I'll help you. I won't let Spike come out" Koda promised.

"You can't promise that" I argued.

"But I am anyways" Koda said taking my hand "now come on, I got you a present" she pulled me into the Coffee shop again.

**Koda's POV**

I led Chase inside and over to a table where I had my present sitting on, I picked it up and handed it to him. He looked from the present to me then began to open it. He pulled out the rolled up poster and unrolled it.

"A signed shark man and flipper boy poster. How did you-"

"I have my ways" I said, smirking mysteriously.

"Thank you" Chase said, looking down at the poster smiling.

"What do we have here" Trent said as he walked over. "Now I see why you didn't want me here. You're trying to make a move on my girl"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Chase said confused.

"Right there!" Trent shouted "You don't think I didn't see that"

"Trent relax" I said calmly "I was just giving him his present"

"Maybe it was just that to you but you" he turned to Chase "you were getting way to close for my liking. We're leaving" Trent grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards the door.

"Trent let go of me! Trent stop! Ow, that hurts" I started to pulled away from him "Stop!"

"HEY!" shouted a really deep voice "she said stop!" Chase walked over and pulled my wrist out of Trent's hand. No, no, no. I promised him Spike wouldn't come out.

Trent looked between the two of us with a really pissed off face and raised his fist to punch Chase. Chase caught it and threw him to the ground.

"Chase, stop it!" I caught his arm and turned him to face me. "Chase listen to me you can do this, you can control him"

He smirked "Sorry sugar, but Chase isn't home"

"Chase, you can do this. It's easy. If I can control Kandy, you can control Spike. I know you can" I whispered the last part. Chase's face softened and he started to look around "Chase?" he looked at me than Trent who was just now getting off the floor, than bolted out. "Chase!"

"Koda, I'm-" Trent started but I raised a hand cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it." I looked around at the gathered crowd "Party's over! Everyone go home!" I told them before I walked out to go find Chase.

I searched for a little bit before I found him sitting at a park bench "Chase?" I said quietly taking a seat next to him.

"I knew this was gonna happen" Chase muttered to himself.

"Chase, I'm sorry" I apologized taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"I should've just said no, why couldn't I say no" he muttered to himself again.

"Chase look at me" I said and he looked over at me like he had just noticed me "That wasn't your fault. It was all Trent; I'll talk to him-"

"And say what" Chase cut me off. "Oh, you better watch out or Chase's crazy split personality is gonna get ya?" he said sarcastically.

"No" I shook my head.

"It's fine Koda" Chase stood up "It's not your fault"

I stood up as well "But if I didn't throw the party-"

"I let you throw the party" Chase cut me off once again. He smiled weakly "its fine. I'm just gonna go get some sleep" I sighed as I watched chase walk away.

**Trent's POV**

I stood before my boss with Gia standing off to the side watching the scene unfold, concern covering her face.

"I'm sorry" I apologized again.

"You almost blew it back there!" My boss boomed standing off into the shadows so I couldn't see his face.

"I know but-" I tried to excuse but he cut me off.

"But nothing. We have a little over a month before my return and I don't need you screwing it up"

"I'm sorry sir" I apologized looking down at the ground.

"Pull something like that again and I'll have to cut you lose… permanently" he said sinisterly almost like he enjoyed the thought of it.

"Yes sir" I nodded "It won't happen again."

"Good. You are dismissed" he said waving us away.

**A/N so there it is. Is Trent having second thoughts about his plans with Gia? Who is Gia and Trent's mystery boss? When is he returning? Can you guess? Do you think Trent has real feelings for Koda? Keep on reading to find out.**

**Bree: BTO get over here.**

**What? Hi, Chase!**

**Bree: You are going to apologize for creeping my brother out and never do it again.**

**But-**

**Bree: No buts**

***Sighs* I'm sorry. I won't do it again, no matter how attractive you are.**

**Chase: Thank you.**

**Bree; Now continue.**

***Sighs* review please. That's all I have left to say.**


	11. Monster Mash

**A/N So here's chapter 10, well 11 if you count the introduction chapter. Anyways this is a Halloween special. Muhahaha, cause Halloween is like the best holiday ever. I would have posted it on Halloween but some things needed to happen first so yeah it's posted now in November.**

**Labgirl2001: I won't tell you if you're right or not because I don't want to give it away to anybody, but you'll find out soon.**

**Dirtkid123: No I haven't, my phone doesn't get that app so all I've seen is what's on Netflix which is Season 1 and 2.**

**Anywhosers for the disclaimer I nominate Bree**

**Bree: BTO does not own any of the Lab Rats characters only her OC's and the storyline. Now I must go choose my Halloween costume if you'll excuse me *Super speeds out***

**Well okay, now on with the chapter. Happy late Halloween everybody**

Summary: Halloween, possibly the best holiday ever and even more so when Koda's in charge of throwing the party.

_October 31__st__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

I walked down the walkways of the courtyard with Chase taking in a breath of that wonderful Halloween air. It's crazy that they make us have school on Halloween, where on Christmas and Thanksgiving we have like a week off. I mean, Halloween's a holiday to we should at least have the actual day off. I guess they want us here on Halloween so we'll all attend the Halloween party they throw every year.

"I love Halloween" I sighed.

"I've never celebrated it before" Chase shrugged and I gaped at him. Oh we have to change that.

"What? That ridiculous how could you not celebrate the best holiday ever?" I asked but continued speaking not giving him a chance to answer. "Oh, you should come to the Monster Mash tonight" I pulled a flyer off the wall and handed it to him. "It's this Halloween party we throw every year in honor of Connor O'Dell the third"

Chase looked up from the flyer confused "Who's Connor O'Dell?"

"He's a boy who went to this school back in the early 90's. He loved to scare people but especially a boy named Leonard. One day Leonard decided to get revenge. He ended up scaring Connor so bad he died of fright. His spirit is now stuck, doomed to roam the school grounds forever"

"Come on, that didn't happen" Chase said not believing a word that came out of my mouth.

I shrugged and shook my head "Whatever, but when you have a ghost haunting your ass don't come crying to me"

"And what would you do if there was a ghost after me?" Chase mused, crossing his arms awaiting my answer.

"Easy" I smirked "Freeze it" Just as I said that I wiggled my finger making his feet freeze to the floor. I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

I heard Chase grunt as he tried to pull free "Okay, ha-ha, now unfreeze my feet" Chase said sarcastically, while I silently laughed to myself. "Koda" Chase called when I didn't answer. "Koda, this isn't funny" I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. "Koda-ahhh" Chase was cut off as he tripped from being unfroze so suddenly.

**Clhoe's POV**

I leaned up against the hall with Jason as I waited for my teacher to let us into the classroom. I was absent mindedly chatting with Jason when Adam suddenly walked over to me.

"Hey Clhoe" He waved with a big goofy smile.

I straightened up and smiled back "Hey Adam. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that Halloween party with me?" He asked nodding towards the flyer that hung loosely on the wall.

"The Monster Mash?" I said with that little laugh that meant I was about to rant and if I could I would have stopped myself. "That's' the name of the Halloween party" I added to Adam's weird look. "Which is weird because they never actually play the 'Monster Mash', they usually have Koda and her band perform some song" I paused confused about what I was saying. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" I asked Adam.

"I don't know" Adam shook his head confused.

I mentally cursed at myself; I don't even remember what he was saying now. "Well, see ya" I waved and turned back to Jason.

Adam started to walk away but spun back around quickly "Wait, I remember"

"What was it?" I asked holding up a finger to Jason, signaling him to shut it.

"I asked you if you wanted to go with me to the Monster Mash." Adam reminded me smiling again.

"Like a date?" I asked hopefully.

"If you want to call it that then yeah, sure, I guess" Adam said shyly.

"Okay!" I agreed excitedly.

"Great" Adam smiled and backed away before he ran off.

"You do realize you agreed to go on a date with one of _Koda's _friends without _Koda's _permission" Jason reminded me raining on my sunshine mood.

"Shit" I mumbled and spun around to face Jason "I totally forgot about that. I'll be right back" I told Jason before I turned and started to run off.

"Mrs. Merslich where do you think you're going?" My teacher asked making me stop dead in my tracks.

"To go talk to my friend, the _principals _daughter" I said hoping to God that, that would work.

"In" He said sternly pointing inside the classroom.

"Fine" I mumbled and walked back in with Jason snickering behind me. I slapped the back of his head as I passed his seat. He rubbed the back of his head then flicked me off. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

**Chase's POV**

I silently wrote down the notes in my notebook while I waited for class to start. Koda's mom pulled her out of class so she could help set up the monster Mash. And honestly, I am so bored right now."Hey Chase' Gia greeted as she sat in Koda's normal seat.

"Gia? What are you doing here?" I asked confused to why she was not in class.

"I have 1st period with you" Gia said in a duh voice. Really? Wow, I didn't even know that.

"You do?" I asked confused, I know Dani, and Koda have this class with me. How did I not notice Gia?

"Yeah" Gia said giving me a tight lip smile. "So… where's Koda" Gia asked looking around.

"She's helping set up the Monster Mash for after school today" I told her starting to write my notes again.

"So you and Koda are just friends right?" Gia asked randomly.

My head shot up "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing' she shook her head "I was just wondering if you'd go with me to the party?"

I kinda just stared at her for a second; I mean she was one of Koda's friends who ever talked to me. The other just sorta waved or didn't even acknowledge me. I shrugged like it was no big deal "Sure, I guess"

**Koda's POV**

"Koda, Koda, Koda, Koda, Koda, Koda, Koda, Koda" Clhoe shouted like a hundred times as she ran through the gym doors and over to where I was instructing worker sot set up the stuff for the party.

"Chloe, stop" She stopped right in front of me. "Breath" she exhaled "Now, what's going on?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it, then casually wiped the hair out of her face and shifted to her other foot "I-I uh, I just, um, wanted to see how the decorating was going?"

"Fine" I said slowly "Are you sure that's it?" I asked.

"No actually" she paused again "the real reason I came here was-"

"Hey Koda" Chase called as he walked over cutting off Clhoe.

"Pause" I raised a finger to Clhoe and turned to Chase "Hey Chase, anything interesting happen in 1sy or 2nd period."

Chase pursed his lips in thought "Um, nothing much. Gia asked me to the Monster Mash, We had a quiz, oh and in 2nd Mr. Walsh taught us how to create a phone app" Chase said but I could hear the excitement in that one statement that ticked me off to no end.

"Wait. Hold up. Back track that a little" I ordered tapping the table I was leaning against.

"We had a test?" Chase repeated confused.

"No" I said dangerously calm "before that"

"Gia asked me to the Monster Mash" Chase repeated smiling a little.

"She asked you?" I repeated.

"Yeah" Chase said slowly, nodding his head.

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I said yes. Is that a problem?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

"Yes" I shouted in a duh voice.

"And why is it a problem?" Chase asked irritation lining his voice.

"Because Gia didn't ask me for my permission first" I explained still in that duh voice.

"I don't belong to you. She doesn't have to ask for permission" Chase defended.

I exhaled sharply "yes, she does!" I shouted. "I own all of you, everyone who goes to this damn school!"

"Just because your mom's the principal it doesn't mean you own us. Learn some respect" Chase said just a setting below shouting before he stormed off.

"God!" I shouted "Asswipe!" I stomped away.

"Good talking to you too Koda!" I heard Clhoe huff and I would've turned back but I was too pissed right now.

**XXXXXX**

It was getting close to the end of the day and I was half way done with the preparations of the monster mash. I leaned up against the sign ion table sipping on a beer as I ordered the worker's where to put the tables and stuff like that.

"Put that over there" I told them pointing over to the double doors and being the idiots they are they set them by the stage. "No! By the double doors idiots!" I shouted.

"Whoa what's driven you to drink" Silver asked as she walked over and sat on the table next to me.

"Dumbasses, that's what" I grumbled taking another sip.

"What happened?" Silver asked chuckling a little.

I sighed and set down the bottle "Gia. She asked Chase to the party without my permission" I explained

"You're still on that 'I own everyone' thing" Silver asked making weird gestures with her hands.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked crossing my arms defensively.

"Nothing" Silver shook her head then sighed "just you don't own everyone Koda' she said in a duh voice. "Hate me for saying this but they are their own people. You can't control everything they do and don't do"

I paused taking in everything my sister just said then groaned in realization "I'm _so _stupid. Chase hates me now, god, I'm such an idiot" I shouted face palming.

"Yes you are" Silver said laughing.

"Shut it" I grumbled not raising my head from my hand.

**Clhoe's POV**

I paced the floor just outside the school for what felt like forever when Adam finally showed up.

"Hey Clhoe" he greeted with a smile.

"Adam" I stopped abrubtledly. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"You just did" Adams said confused.

"No, Adam, listen. I can't go to the party with you" I told him sadly.

"What? Why?" Adam asked.

"It's just" I sighed "Koda has this thing were we need her permission before we ask out on of her friends" I explained.

"So you can't got to the party with me because you didn't get 'permission" Adam repeated and I nodded. "That's stupid, and I know stupid."

'It may be to you, you're new you aren't used to it" I tried to explain t him. I took a step back "She'll get really mad and when Koda's mad no one's happy. I'm sorry" I smiled weakly at him before I walked away.

**XXXThe Monster MashXXX**

**Bree's POV**

I walked into the school's gym which was full of creepy Halloween decorations and the floor was covered in a thick layer of fog. I was wearing a purple fairy costume Silver picked out for me when we went costume shopping. To my left was Leo who had on a basic Iron Man t shirt, I told him it was lame but he wouldn't change. And next to Leo was Chase, he had his hair slicked back and was wearing one of Davenports lab coats, making him look like an evil scientist. It was Koda's idea, but she said he wouldn't do it if he knew it was her idea so I told him for her. And to my right was a sad looking Adam, even in his pirate costume we made for him.

"Adam" I sighed placing a hand on my hip. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Adam just shook his head sadly.

"What about you?" Leo asked pointing to Chase who stood there with his arms crossed. "Actually, you look more mad than sad"

"It's nothing. I'm going to go get a drink" Chase grumbled and walked off.

"Me too" Adam said in barely a whisper and walked off.

"Jocks at 3 o' clock see ya" Leo then ran off.

I looked over to see what he was talking about when I saw Zane and Jasper walking over. Zane was wearing a vampire costume and Jasper was like a zombie football player type thing.

"Hey Bree' Zane waved as the two walked over.

"Hey" I waved back awkwardly.

Zane looked at Jasper for a second then nudged him. He looked at Zane confused for a second before it turned into a smirk. "Oh, right you want to be alone" he started to back away. "If you decide to do anything room 218 is _not _open" he winked at us then made his way over to Silver.

"Sorry about that" Zane apologized shyly.

I smiled "its fine"

"I'm going to go get a drink you want one?" Zane asked backing away and pointing to the table.

"Yeah" I nodded smiling.

"Hey Bree, looking good" Randy said as he walked passed me, looking me up and down.

I rolled my eyes "Thanks Randy"

"No, thank _you" _he said in a flirtatious voice as he continued to walk by.

**Chase's POV**

I leaned up against the drink table angrily sipping on the punch. I saw Gia off to the side talking to Serina and Heather. Serina was dressed like a ninja and I think Heather was suppose to be superman, but Gia had on an angel costume she looked beautiful.

She waved to the two as she walked over to me "Hey Chase" She smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"I feel bad" Gia said randomly as she leaned up against the table next to me.

I looked over at her confused "Why?"

"Because" she sighed "it's all my fault you and Koda are fighting."

I set down my cup and turned to her "No, it's not your fault. Koda just needs to learn she can't control everything"

"You know…" Gia trailed off placing a hand on my chest "It's really brave of you to stand up to her"

I cleared my throat and backed away a bit "I'm just going to go over there" I pointed behind me then turned and fled.

I turned back to see if she was following me and ended up running right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I-" then I stopped seeing who it was. "Oh, it's you" I said bitterly.

"Hey Chaser" Koda smiled.

"Koda, are you drunk?" I asked looking from her to the bottle in her hand.

"Yes… yes I am" she pointed at me then to herself "Because I would not be able to this" she gestured between us "if I was sober" she paused and took in a deep breath. "I am a bitch" she said bluntly. "I am a stubborn, consisted, over controlling bitch… and because of it I snapped at the only person who can tolerate my bitchiness…" she trailed off again taking another sip. "And to make it up to you… you can go out with Gia, I don't care. Go for it. Get some" she giggled then looked over my shoulder to Gia who was watching the two of us. "It looks like Gia really likes you"

I couldn't help but smirk "You really think Gia likes me?" I asked.

"Of course, you're hot. Why wouldn't she" Koda said shifting to her other foot.

I laughed lightly "Thanks"

"Yup, so you wanna help me with that" she asked gesturing to the band equipment that was off to the side of the gym.

"Of course" I said then we walked over to the equipment and started to bring it up to the stage.

**Trent's POV**

"So they made up" I said as I walked over to where Gia was standing, watching Chase and Koda with a bitter look.

"Yeah" she nodded stiffly. "We can't let them get any closer"

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. Koda was mad at me right now for ruining Chase's birthday. She hasn't spoken to me for like two weeks except for little comments here and there.

"_We _are going to do whatever's necessary. We have to keep Koda and Chase apart so it'll be easier to turn them into the boss" Gia said sinisterly.

"That's going to harder than you think, Koda and Chase aren't stupid, and Koda's already mad at me" I pointed out.

"Please' Gia waved me off "Koda likes you, she always has, since 9th grade, just because you ruined Chase's party doesn't mean she hates you, all you have to do is apologize and she'll be putty in your hands. Koda's simple like that."

"Really?" I asked passing a glance over to where Koda and Chase were still setting up the band equipment.

"Mmhmm" Gia nodded "Now go apologize" Gia shoved me.

'Okay, okay, I'm going" I paused and took a deep breath before I walked over to her "hey Koda" I waved stopping in front of her.

"I'll just be over there" Chase said awkwardly then walked over to Bree.

"What do you want" Koda sneered not looking at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about ruining Chase's party. I knew how much that meant to you and I ruined it, I'm sorry" I apologized and stood there silently waiting for her answer.

"You mean that" Koda asked crossing her arms.

"I do" I nodded.

Koda paused "Okay, I forgive you, but only if you go and apologize to Chase"

"Oh come on-" I started to complain but she cut me off by holding up her hand.

"It was his party you ruined, now go" she pointed to Chase sternly.

I walked over to Chase and sat down on the stage near where he was standing and cleared my throat.

He basically jumped a foot in the air as he turned around to face me "Hey Trent" He waved awkwardly.

"Okay, so Koda said I have to apologize to you for ruining your party. So I'm sorry. There" I stood up and started to walk away.

"Thanks" Chase said making me stop. I turned back to him and nodded.

**Dani's POV**

I only came to this stupid thing because my band is playing and I'm regretting every second if it. So far I've had a terrible encounter with three drunken girls, I mean it's a party held at a school how did they sneak alcohol in. whatever.

I walked over to the drink table trying to find any virgin drink when I saw Leo; he was hiding behind the snack table looking at something.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked almost laughing.

"Watching" Was all Leo said.

I sighed "Watching what?" I asked in a duh voice.

"Koda" He said simply. I gave him another look and he sighed "I'm trying to figure out if she's still mad at Trent, because if she is then I might still have a chance"

"Why do you do that?" I asked leaning up against the table next to him. "Go after a girl you'll never get" I further explained when Leo didn't answer.

Leo just shrugged "because no girl will ever go after me like that"

"I might know one that would if you let them" I said straightening up and walking away leaving Leo wide eyed.

"Hey Dani go get Silver, it's almost time to start" Koda called to me as I passed by her and Chase.

I nodded and went searching for her. I found her when I passed by the back room, she stepped out with her hair all messy and her top crooked. I watched wide eyed as Jasper came out of the same room and walked away with a smirk.

"You did not?" I asked gesturing from Jasper to the closet.

Silver smirked "Oh, but I did"

"You slept with Jasper" I whisper in a high pitched voice.

Silver rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip "What do you want"

I looked at her with a look that said 'tell me more' but sighed when she wouldn't do it "Koda needs you up on the stage we're going on in 5 minutes.

Silver nodded "Give me a second to clean up" she said touching her hair.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

Not a second too soon Silver and Dani came running up on the stage.

"It's about time you got here" I Basically shouted at them "Go get ready" they both nodded and scurried to their spots on the stage and set up their instruments.

Once they were ready Dani started the track and I smirked, god did I have a performance for them.

_Calling' all the monsters, _

_Calling' all the monsters_

_Calling' all the, calling' all the, calling' all the monsters_

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

The lights slowly dimmed until you could barely see the person standing next to you. Then Fog slowly swept across the entire gym floor. Two red spotlights shown up in the air and flickered.__

_Heart thumps and you jump_

_Comin' down with Goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_I'm a I'm a get you so scared!_

_We're wanting' to_

_We're haunting' you_

_We're wanting' to_

_Eh eh_

Fake spiders hung from the ceiling, I heard a couple of gasps and chuckled a little. Then holograms of ghosts flew by all around the room

_If you stayed in too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme…_

_I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

One spot light shown on me and the red ones turned off so you could only see me.

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go…_

All the lights turned off for a second then they all turned back on lighting up the whole gym with different colors and fake stuffed monsters

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance\_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, _

_callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_You hide or you try…_

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill…_

_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh_

_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run!_

_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh_

Slowly our dancers I hired crawled out from under the stage and out into the crowd, they had on color, neon, jumpsuits and neon face paint so in the lights they glowed.

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, _

_callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

Slowly the fake monsters and the dancers retracted and disappeared from the gym. The fog remained as the spot lights one by one disappeared and the lights came back on

_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

_We're comin' to get you!_

When it was over I couldn't help, but glance over at Chase who was smiling and clapping along with the rest of the gym. I smiled back at him and laughed a little.


	12. The Fundraiser

**A/N Sad face. No reviews. But that's okay. Kinda. Anyways here's chapter 11, 12 if you count the introductions chapter.**

**Silver please do the disclaimer.**

**Silver: *sighs* BTO doesn't own any of the Lab Rats characters. She does however own my fellow OC's and the plotline. Oh and Aftershock is by Demi Lovato**

Summary: After Chase finds out the school club he wants to join is ending he asks Koda for help. And being his best friend of course she does. But that may cause some trouble.

_November 4__th__, 2014_

**Gia's POV**

I stood out in the corner of the courtyard with Trent where no one was. I had just got off the phone with our mystery boss and was relaying the message to Trent.

"Okay, boss says everything is falling into place for his return" I told Trent.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing" Trent said randomly. He looked at me and sighed "Helping him I mean" he further explained.

I raised an eyebrow, was he thinking of betraying the boss. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's just…" he trailed off sighing "he's always said how bionic people are monsters, but he has done worse things than any of them have"

"How dare you-" I started, but Trent cut me off.

"How dare I what? Tell you the truth. Our boss is the real monster. Open your eyes Gia; he's using us as pawns. We don't even know who he is, so how can we trust him?" he asked.

"I owe him my life" I said in a small voice.

"Exactly. He knows that, so what's stopping him from taking it away from you?" Trent challenged.

I took a step back and narrowed my eyes "You make him out to be some kind of murderer"

"What do you think he's gonna do when we deliver Koda and the others to him" Trent told me.

I shook my head "You have no idea what you're talking about" I turned and ran down the courtyard when I ran right into someone.

"Whoa, Gia are you okay" I looked up and saw Chase. It took all my will power to not puke and plaster on a fake smile.

"Yeah" I nodded "so what are you doing?" I asked looking at all the different flyers he had in his hands.

"I was seeing if there were any clubs I wanted to join. Right now I'm stuck between the physics club and the math club" God, he's such a nerd.

"Do physics" Koda said. How did I not notice her standing there 5 seconds ago? "There are less people in it, so you'll have a better shot at getting in"  
>"Please, I'd get in either way" Chase said cockily.<p>

"You like to think that don't you?" Koda teased.

"Think?" Chase scoffed "I know"

"Hey Koda" I cut them off "Trent was looking for you"

"I'll see him at lunch" She waved me off "Chase and I have to get to French"

"Right, bye Gia" Chase waved at me right before Koda dragged him away.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

I walked into the lunch room looking for Trent, Gia said he wanted to talk to me earlier but I was about to be late to first so I couldn't have and then Trent wasn't waiting for me outside my first period class like he usually is.

"Hey" I smiled when I saw Trent and walked over to him "you were looking for me?"

"What?" Trent paused "Oh yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me after school."

I nodded "Of course"

"Koda!" Chase shouted and he walked over here "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you show me where the physics club is?"

"Its portable 22" I told him. "It's by the- the uh, you know what I'll just show you" Chase nodded and I turned back to Trent. "After school at 6:00" I kissed his cheek and went with Chase to the club.

When Chase and I walked into the portable the room was covered in those cheesy physics posters and had a total of 6 members sitting at tables.

I looked around the room for Max and when I saw him I pointed him out to Chase "That's Max; he's the president of this club. Yo Max!" I shouted to him

"Hey Dakoda" He smiled as he walked over carrying a box. He set it down on the table next to him and straightened his shirt "What can I do for ya?"

"This is my friend Chase you think you can let him join the club?" I asked pointing to Chase.

"I would, but I can't"

"Why?" Chase asked confused.

Max sighed and crossed his arms "The club is shutting down. We don't have nearly enough funds and-"

"What if I help" Chase cut him off. "I could ask my dad, I'm sure he'd donate some money"

Max shook his head and re crossed his arms "Even if\we do get the funds we only have like 6 members. It's just her time" Max gave me a weak smile and turned to walk away.

"What if we did like a fundraiser? You know? Get people to donate and get the students interested in the club" Max turned back to me "Then could you keep the club open"

Max paused in thought for a second then nodded "Yeah."

I couldn't help but smile "Come on" I grabbed Chase's wrist and pulled him along with me to my mom's office

**XXXXXX  
>Clhoe's POV<strong>

I walked down the school hallways with Jason when I saw Adam talking with Zane and Jasper. I sighed and leaned against the wall. It had been 4 days since the Halloween dance and Adam hasn't even said hi to me. I mean I know I told him that we couldn't be together but that didn't mean he had to stop speaking to me entirely,

Jason snickered "If you like him so much why don't you just ask him out"

I glared at him "It's not like that" Jason looked at me waiting for me to continue. I sighed again "no matter how much I like him it can't happen"

Jason scoffed "Because of Koda. That's not really fair to you or Adam now is it?"

"Koda's one of my best friends" I shook my head and started to walk again "You wouldn't understand"

Jason started following me "I may not understand why you won't go out with him, but what I do understand is the last time I saw you look at a guy like that was when you dated Ronnie in 7th grade" I stopped and looked at him. "You deserve to have something like that again."

"If he really cared for me like Ronnie did he'd be making an effort to get me" I said in a low voice then walked away.

**XXXXXX  
>Koda's POV<strong>

"Come on mom, please!" I said dangerously close to begging. I had been talking to my mom for 5 minutes now and she's not even close to giving in.

"I'm sorry; I just have the time or the money for a fundraiser for a club I've never heard of" My mom said that same sentence she had said for the past 5 minutes

I exhaled and placed a hand on the chair in front of me "So what you're saying is that if it was the Drama club or the cheer squad you would"

My mom stopped and put her files down on the table "I'm not saying that at all"

"Yes it is!" I nearly shouted "You don't want to waste your time on a club you don't like"

"you will not talk to me like that" My mom said sternly "I said no and that is final"

I paused and glared at her but she didn't move, I slamnmed my hand down on the desk "Fine" I turned sharply and stormed out of the office.

When I walked back out Chase was waiting in a chair, when he saw me he shot up "What'd she say?"

"She said…" I trailed off and smirked "Go right ahead"

"Yes!" Chase shouted and we started walking out of the front office.

"But, we're going to have to do this tonight" I told him. If we were going to do this without my mom knowing then it'd have to be now. But that mean I'd have to cancel with Trent. I looked over at Chase who was beaming. Chase is my best friend, Trent will understand.

"Okay" Chase nodded "I'll see if Gia can help"

I stopped and looked at him "So… are you and Gia like… dating now?" I asked. I don't know why but that thought made me sick.

"Yeah" Chase nodded "Is something wrong with that"

I shook my head "No, but… don't you think it's a little soon to start dating her"

Chase looked at me confused "You're the one who told me to go for it"

Of course I did, what's wrong with me "I'm sorry, this is just me being an over protective best friend. Let's just get started on the fundraiser"

**XXXXXX**

**Silver's POV**

_Briiiiiiiiiing_

The bell rang signaling 5th period was over. I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"Silver can I talk to you for a second" My teacher asked as the last student left the room.

I sighed and turned to my teacher "Sure what's up Mrs. T" I sat down on the desk closest to her's.

"Report cards are coming out soon and your grades are…" she trailed off "average"

"So?" I shrugged what so wrong with average "I'm still passing"

Mrs. T sighed and grossed her arms on her desk "But are you okay with that? Just passing?" When did this suddenly become a late night talk show?

I scoffed "Yeah"

"Silver, you're smart you just don't try-"

I stood up and cut her off "No you're wrong" how dare she try and tell me I don't try "I do try I'm just not smart. I'm not my sister"

"Of course you aren't, you're Silver" Mrs. T sighed and pulled out a sign up form "Why don't you try and get a tutor"

I looked at the paper for a second before I shook my head "I'll pass" then left the room.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

Almost done, we were almost done with the set up of the fundraiser and I had already sent out and e-vite over kik to everyone in the school. WE just needed to get some tables set up and the band equipment up on the stage.

"Hey, Trent, can you go get some tables from out back, please?" I asked Trent

He nodded "Yeah, sure"

At first Trent was a little peeved when I said I had to cancel the movies but once I explained what I was doing and what for he was okay with going to the movies tomorrow.

"You know you occult help too" I said to Gia as I walked over to where she was. She was sitting at a side table that was already set up and was hand drawing flyers.

"I am" Gia looked up at me "I'm making flyers" she said in a duh voice as she pointed to the flyer.

"We could easily print some out" I snatched her flyer away and crumpled it "but flyers are useless without the actual event"

Gia rolled her eyes and stood up "Fine, what do you want me to do"  
>"You could help Trent carry in some tables" I offered gesturing to the door.<p>

"Ew, no" Gia crossed her arms "then I'd get all sweaty and gross"  
>I scoffed "I thought you wanted to help Chase"<p>

"Please, I didn't even want to date him" Gia said her voice full of attitude. I blinked twice processing what she said making sure I didn't hear her wrong.

"What?"

"I only did it because I had to" Gia smirked and flipped her hair out of her face.

"You little shit" I spat.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked as he walked over to Gia's side.

"Of course not sweety, I was just about to go help Trent with the tables" Gia kissed Chase's cheek then winked at me before she walked over to where Trent was.

"Koda, what's wrong?" Chase asked once Gia was gone.

I opened my mouth then closed it, did I really want to tell him, he'd be crushed. "It's nothing. Why don't you go set up the drinks"

"Okay" Chase said as if he wanted to push the topic but didn't. I watched as Chase walked out of the room and out to the car Jasper let me use.

"Dammit" I shouted and punched the wall, leaving a small dent.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked. God, I didn't even know he walked over her**e**.

"Nothing" I pushed past him and tried to walk over to the equipment.

Trent grabbed my arm and turned me back towards him "It's obviously something"

I sighed and leant up against the wall "Gia just told me she's only dating Chase because she had to. What does that even mean?"

Trent shifted to his weight and stuck his hands in his pockets "Did she anything else"

"No" I shook my head "Why"

"Um, no reason"

"Trent can you help me with this!?" Gia called over from the door. I rolled my eyes at her and went back to setting up the band equipment while Trent helped her.

**XXXXXX**

It was time for the fundraiser and as luck would have it my mom did not find out about it, thank god. And on the contrary to what I thought a lot of people showed up for the fundraiser.

Chase and I stood at the entrance at a table with Trent handing out pamphlets about the physics club.

"Thanks for coming don't for get to donate" I repeated to each person as the y walked in and I handed them and pamphlet.

"Join the physics club" Chase said handing Josie a pamphlet as she walked in.

'"Physics club?" She repeated with a tone of disgust. "Isn't that a nerd club, why would I want to join that?"

I opened my mouth to retort but Trent beat me to it "No, Josie it's cool you should tell people to join.

"You're telling me you, a guy who hates school, think a nerd club is cool" Josie asked.

Trent paused then nodded "Yeah I am"

Josie shook her head "You are not my brother"

I smiled at Trent "Thank you"

"Yep, anything for your boyfriend over there" Trent pointed to Chase then walked away.

"Trent?" I started to follow him "Trent?!" I repeated when he didn't answer. "Trent" I pulled his arm so he faced me "What was all that

"Why do you care, I'm not Chase" Trent said.

Now I'm totally confused "What are you talking about?"

"I've tried Koda, I've tried. I know this is something you wanted to do for Chase and I get that but today was supposed to be our day and you cancelled it for him"

"We can just go to the movies tomorrow" I told him. I honestly don't get why he's so pissed.

"what if Chase needs help tomorrow?" Trent asked. I paused not able to answer the question "Just face it Koda, the fact is you'd rather help Chase then spend time with me"

"That's not true" I said cutting him off.

"But it is" Trent said calmly "I get it he's your best friend. I'm not going to stop you from helping him, but I'm not going to sit around and wait until you're done" Trent shrugged and turned and started to walk away.

"No, I'm sorry Trent" I called after him.

He turned to look at me "It's fine, you don't care so why should I?" then he walked away from my line of sight.

"Trent!" I called out. No respond. "Shit" I mumbled and started back for the entrance table when I ran into the last person I wanted to see here "Double shit" I mumbled.

"Dakoda Elizabeth Darkin!" My mother shouted as she made her way over to me "What is going on here?"

I sighed trying not to blow up on the wrong person "You said you didn't want to waste your time so I wasted mine. Don't you just love loop holes"

"You're grounded" She said in an authoritve voice.

"I honestly don't care" I shrugged "I'd rather be grounded then let Chase down" My mom just looked at me "Now if you'll excuse me I have a performance to do"

**No One's POV**

Trent stood in the back of the room watching Koda get set up on stage for her performance. Gia sauntered over to him, and scoffed when she saw him starring at Koda.

"It's better that you leave her now, she was changing you and not for the better" Gia placed a hand on Trent upper arm.

Trent shook her off "Not now Gia"

"Come on, you're always up for a little fun" She grabbed his hand and led him over to a room no one was in. She pushed him inside and walked in after him and locked the door. The music coming from Koda's performance made its way into the room.

_Beats so heavy make my head get hazy_

_Big boots make the ground shake crazy_

_Body so hot, feel like they taze me_

_Kill the lights, watch the crowd get shady_

_Girls getting tricky, move round like elastic_

_Boys turned on, you can see all the static_

_Charge it up, make it automatic_

_Stop the press, hear the kick go manic_

Gia pressed her palm against his cheek and brought him closer to her "Don't tell me you've changed that much"

Trent paused then placed his hands on her hips pulling her even closer "of course not" he whispered before crashing his lips down to hers.

_I feel you move closer to me_

_All the signals peaking_

_Crank up my electricity_

_Till I overload_

_Love struck!_

_My heart is overwhelming and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing _

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake_

_Love struck!_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your after shock_

Gia jumped up and wrapped her legs around Trent's waist. He pushed her up on a desk and pushed down her top's strap, placing kisses down her neck and shoulder.

_Bass so thick you can see the sound waves_

_Bubbly spilling like it's your birthday_

_Anthems blasting now make the crowd sway_

_Put your hands up, shout 'pon de replay'_

Gia hoped off the desk and pushed Trent up against the wall. She quickly ripped his shirt off and kissed a trail from the hem of his pants up to his neck.

_I feel you move closer to me _

_All the signals peaking_

_Crank up my electricity_

_Till I overload_

_Love struck!_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the beating but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing _

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake_

_Love struck!_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing _

_But I'm caught in your after shock_

Trent pulled Gia's lips up to his and pushed his hands up her top, rubbing her warm skin. Back out in the cafeteria Chase is looking for Gia and Koda is scanning the crowd for Trent.

_Hey-ay-ay-e-yae_

_In your after shock_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay-e-yae_

_Your lips conduct electricity flow_

_Your kiss vibrates me head to toe_

_Your touch is glowing in the dark_

_Those neon send me ablaze_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-woah-woah_

_Love struck!_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop_

_I try to slow the breathing but you're so hot_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing _

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_Feel like an earthquake_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake_

_Love struck!_

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing_

_But I'm caught in your aftershock_

_Yeah woah ooh woah_

_In the aftershock_

Koda ended the song and everyone cheered and clapped

"Now don't forget to check out the amazing physics club" Koda shouted into the mic.

**XXXXXX  
>Koda's POV<strong>

The fundraiser ended an hour ago and I couldn't find Trent. But that's whatever if he wants' to break up with me because I was helping a friend then I don't care. So now Max, Chase and I sat at a table counting up how much money was donated and how many people joined the club.

"We have a total of 10,000 dollars in donations and 15 new member" Max announced.

"That's great" I smiled

"It's fantastic" Max corrected and I laughed

"That means the physics club can stay right?" Chase double checked.

"yes" Max nodded smiling.

Chase smiled and picked me up in a huge hug. At least Chase got what he wanted. That's all that matters.

**Review **

**Review**

**Reveiw**


	13. Battle of the Bands

**A/N: I got a review! Whoo-hoo! Party time. Wait! I have a chapter to write so I can't. Maybe later. Anywho **

**RissA15: I am working on bringing Chase and Koda together it's a slow process I mean Trent just broke up with her. Not that I'm not happy about that. Anyways it'll happen… eventually. Anyways it's totally cool I get the whole grounding thing believe me. Oh and about the mystery boss more information about him/them in this chapter. And I'd like to thank you for the idea of this chapter.**

**Anyways for the disclaimer we have the one and only Marcus Davenport. Give him a round of applause**

**Marcus: Wow, okay then… BTO doesn't own me or any of the Lab Rats characters, only her OC's and the plotline. She also doesn't own the song 'another heart calls'**

Summary: when a new kids shows up at Mission Creek high things between Chase and Koda become a little rocky when Koda gets paranoid about said new kid. Is Koda right not to trust him or I she perfectly normal.

_November 20__th__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

"Bree, I told you I'm perfectly fine," I told Bree again "If Trent wants to breakup with me for such a stupid reason then I don't care." I shrugged it off. I don't, I really don't care. Bree looked up from her paper at me.

"Koda, I just asked what your favorite band was." she said smiling sympathetically. I shifted uncomfortably; I don't need anyone's sympathy. Especially over something as little as a breakup.

"Oh. Um, my favorite bands would have to be between 'We the Kings' and 'The Summerset'." I told her stirring my yogurt. Bree nodded and went to go write when something caught her eye.

"Who's walking with Chase?" She asked pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Chase walking with some kid who looked about the same age as us. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Wanna go meet him." I asked Bree not looking back at her.

"Do you wanna go meet him." she asked in a teasing voice. I turned back around and picked my spoon back up

"No, no it's cool," I took a bite of my yogurt and finally looked up at Bree. She had an amused smirk while she pointed at the boy. I sighed "Fine! Maybe I do."

I grumbled to myself as I got up and walked over to Chase and the new kid with Bree. Chase smiled when he saw us "Hey Koda." I waved back.

"Hey Chase, who's your friend?" I asked pointing to the kid. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Marcus," Marcus introduced himself "you must be Koda, Chase has been telling me about you nonstop." I shot Chase an amused smirk.

"You're Dakoda Darkin, there's a lot to talk about" Chase crossed his arms defensively.

"He also told me about how you play guitar, I play a little myself" Marcus said as he held his guitar up in his hands. How did I not notice that before. I gaped at it.

"No way, you play a 'Les Paul'?" I asked going to touch it but retracted my hand.

"See, I tried to tell my dad that, that's what it's called, but he insisted that it was a 'Strat'." Marcus said in a victorious voice. I smiled shaking my head.

"No, see a 'Les Paul' has a very distinctive single-cutaway shape," I pointed out while gesturing to the shape of his guitar. "Also this is a Gibson guitar, whereas a 'Strat' is fender"

"Someone knows a lot about guitars," Marcus said impressed. "What kind of guitar do you play?"

"A 'Gibson flying V'," I told him coolly "But it's know where near as cool as yours"

"Thanks" Marcus smiled. Chase cleared his throat and that's when I remembered there were two other people with us.

"Shall we go to first period now?" Chase offered.

"Yeah" I nodded then smiled at Marcus "Later Marcus" he waved back as Chase and I walked away.

**Clhoe's POV**

Ugh! Today was so not my day. My first period teacher gave me a referral for being late to class. I mean so what if I'm late almost every day… by twenty minutes. There's no need to go to the extremes of a referral. As a protest I was storming to the front office to demand he be fired. In the middle of my rampage down the hallway I ran into someone sending me to the floor.

"Ouch." I said irritably as I got up. I looked up and saw the person was Adam and my irritated face feel to a sad one.

"Hey." Adam said awkwardly.

"Hey." I replied back quietly. There was an awkward pause

"I should go I'm going to be late for class." Adam mumbled as he stepped past me. I let him walk a whole two steps before I spoke up.

"Adam wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned towards me. It's now or never Clhoe, get it together "Why aren't you talking to me? I know that I cancelled on the Monster Mash but you've been avoiding me ever since."

"Okay I'll tell you but its top secret," Adam looked around as I just stared at him confused. "I asked Silver about and she said that in most TV shows when the girl breaks up with the guy, the guy avoids her until she realizes what she gave up. So I'm doing that." I almost laughed at Adam's big goofy smile at the end.

"Have fun with that." I said amused. Adam nodded and went to go walk away then stopped quickly.

"Remember, top secret." Adam pressed his fingers to his lips.

"Top secret." I repeated his actions then smiled as I walked away. God was his plan working better than ever.

**Koda's POV**

At lunch I introduced everyone to Marcus and was presently talking with him. And I have to admit at first the guy seemed really cool. I mean plays guitar and is attractive. Whoo! Then he got weird. He had such a similar back story to Adam, Bree, and Chase's that if I didn't know any better I'd say he's bionic. But that's impossible, the only two people who know how to make bionics are my dad and Mr. Davenport and they'd tell us if there was another bionic kid walking around Mission Creek. But the facts are lining up, he was homeschooled up until recently, he was going on about how he was different from normal kids, and not to mention out of everyone in the entire school he got Chase as his tour guide. And I asked my mom apparently he requested Chase. Something weird was defiantly going on.

"So Chase, do you play the guitar?" Marcus asked. Chase shook his head.

"No, but I've been begging Koda to teach me." Chase took that moment to glance back at me with a pleading look.

I shook my head "nope. Sorry Chase, if you wanna steal my thing, you steal it on your own." Chase huffed in defeat.

"Fine" he crossed his arms.

"Here, Chase," Marcus held out his guitar "you can try mine, but be warned this isn't exactly a beginners guitar." I smirked as I watched Chase start to set up his fingering positions, this should be good.

Chase started to play the guitar and much to my surprise, and everyone else's he played an expert guitar solo. Chase suddenly stopped when he realized everyone was watching. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Beginners luck?" He tried.

"Oh don't lie to the poor boy, Chase," I patted his shoulder and took the guitar "All those times's watching me practice must've paid off." I set up the fingering and played my own guitar solo (Guitar solo from 'The Drug in me is you' by Falling in Reverse)

When I was done Marcus was staring at me wide eyed "Is that yours." He asked referring to what I just played. I nodded.

"It's from this new song me and my band has been working on." I told him in simply and gave him back the guitar.

"Speaking of which," Dani said as she and Silver walked over "I signed us up for-" she started but stopped when she saw Marcus. "Who's this?"

"This is Marcus, he's new." Bree told them then leaned in and whispered something to them. All I caught was Koda and crush. Suddenly they busted out laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"Anyways," I said really loud which made them stop "what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah," Silver nodded and gave the flyer to me. It was about a Battle of the Bands at the Mission Creek mall. "Dani signed us up."

"I don't know guys…" I trailed off placing the flyer on the table.

"Please!" they both begged at the same time.

"I guess" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks, sis you're the best" Silver squealed then walked over to the lunch line with Dani. I sighed then smirked having the best idea in the entire world

"Chase" I drew out as I turned back to him. Chase looked at me in a scared way. "You know how you said you wanted me to teach you how to play guitar…" I trailed off and he nodded slowly. "Well, I'll do that only if you and Marcus sign up for battle of the bands"

"What?" Chase asked but continued not giving me a chance to repeat "no" he shook his head.

"Why not" I said in a pouting voice. Chase inhaled sharply.

"First of all, we only have two guitar players, that's not a full band." I crossed my arms, he had me there, and then a certain tall Doofus walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up" Adam greeted. I smirked and turned to him.

"How would you like to be in a band?" I asked.

"Koda you can't be serious" Chase said but I ignored him.

"That'd be awesome" Adam shouted then paused "But what would I play." I looked around when I saw some chopsticks; thank god it was Chinese Wednesdays. I picked them up and gave them to him

"Drums! I'm sure silver would be glad to teach you. Speaking of…" I trailed off pointing to her and Dani "she's right over there, go ask her." I shoved Adam over to them then turned back to Chase with a victorious smile "And secondly"

Chase opened his mouth then stopped "We haven't even asked Marcus if he wants to be in a band." Marcus opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Of course he wants to" I waved it off.

"I guess I want to" Marcus agreed helplessly. Chase sighed that sigh that meant I won.

"Fine, but all band practice is at your house" he said pointing at me.

"Fine, deal" I nodded. Perfect, with band practice I get to keep a close eye on Marcus and see what he's hiding plus we get some real competition this year.

**XXXXXX**

When it came time for band practice I had set up Chase, Marcus, and Adam in our band room, and Dani, Silver, Nika and I were down in the garage. About ten minutes in I put my guitar down and turned to everyone else.

"Snack break!" I shouted and ran inside; I looked around to see if they followed me then walked up to the band room. I popped my head in and hide behind a chair watching them practice. I was watching them when my phone went off.

"Shit" I mumbled and pulled my phone out and shut it off. When I turned back to where the guys were standing Chase was standing in front of me. I smile guiltily and waved.

"Koda, what are you doing?" He asked kneeling down so he was at the same eye level as me since I was sitting on the floor.

"Checking out the competition?" I tried. Chase rolled his eye and grabbed my arm, pulling me up with him. He gave the other two a one minute finger then pulled me out to the hallway.

"Now, what were you really doing?" Chase asked crossing his arms. I sighed.

"There's something weird about Marcus," I paused and looked behind me "I think Marcus might be bionic"

"Koda, that's ridiculous." Chase shook his head.

"Is it?" I challenged. "I mean think about it, homeschooled, out of the ordinary, and he requested you as his tour guide." Chase paused at the last thing I said.

"Just because he requested me doesn't mean he's bionic." Chase argued. I huffed and placed a hand on his arm

"Chase I don't think you should be hanging out with him." Chase smirked at me as if he finally understood something.

"Oh now I get it" he said in a aha voice. "You're jealous of Marcus." I took a step back and just looked at Chase. "You think once I start to get other friends, I'll forget about you" Chase sighed and took my hand "I won't Koda I promise."

I snapped my hand back from him "Chase, I'm serious; I think Marcus might be dangerous. I'm just looking out for you." Chase chuckled.

"Yeah, a little 15 year old boy is dangerous" Chase turned back to the door and opened it "There's no need to be jealous Koda" he called over his shoulder then walked back into the band room. I'll show him.

I stomped down the stairs and back into the garage where I saw Silver packing her things.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She stood up and faced me.

"I just found out my cheer competition is in Tampa this Sunday, I have practice." I nodded then remembered something.

"Wait! Battle of the Bands is Sunday" I told her.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry" she sent me an apologetic smile then hopped into the car with my mom. I huffed, just great.

**XXXXXX**

_November 21__th__, 2014_

**Marcus's POV**

I waved bye to Chase with a fake smile plastered on my face. As soon he was out of sight I dropped my hand to my side and scowled. I turned around only to come face to face with Gia and Trent, oh God not them.

"What are you doing here?" Gia asked with her arms crossed. I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"My dad sent me, because someone couldn't follow orders" I said giving a pointed look to Trent. He shifted in his spot a little.

"Does the boss know?" he asked.

"Who do you think gave the order? Things are changing now; I'm in charge of setting things up for his arrival. So any scheming or plans you had before… change them" I told them then walked away to go call the boss. Those two are so stupid, they don't even know who the boss is and they just trust him. If only they knew.

"Marcus!" Koda shouted as she stormed over. She didn't look to happy. I plastered on that fake smile again.

"Hey Koda, what can I do for you?"

"Stay away from chase," she said right away "I don't know what's up with you but there's something odd about you, and I don't want Chase having anything to do with that." My fake smile dropped and my eyebrow rose.

"You're a lot smarter than he gave you credit for" I told her. She frowned.

"What?" she asked confused. I smirked.

"The boss, the one who sent me to check in on you and all the other bionics," her frown turned into an angry one. "You might know him actually. He moved away a long time ago, but I bet you never forgot him," I backed up and smirked at her with my eyebrow still raised "he never forgot about you" then walked away.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

After my little encounter with Marcus I was even more confused than ever. He knew we were bionic, does that make him bionic, and the way he talked about his so called boss, it was almost as if he was talking about… no it couldn't be.

"Hey, Koda can I talk to you?" Dani asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and she took a seat next to me. "I realize that it was my and Silver's idea to do Battle of the Bands and Silver already cancelled, but my mom is coming in from New York on… Sunday. So I have to cancel."

"Its whatever, I didn't want to do Battle of the Bands anyways" I snapped as I stood up and walked away. I didn't mean to but today was just not my day. I stormed down the walkways and out the front door of the school deciding to skip.

**XXXXXX**

Once I knew school was over I walked back up to it and picked up Bree, I needed to talk to someone and since it was about Chase I went to Bree. When she walked out of the school I called her over away from her brothers and any other prying ears.

"Bree, can I talk to you?" I asked as we started to walk.

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about Marcus, he told some very serious things and I think Chas might be in trouble." I told her looking down at my feet.

"Have you told Chase this?" Bree asked sounding concerned.

"I tried to, but he thought I was afraid he would replace me with Marcus, he won't listen to me, but…" I trialed off and gestured to her "you're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you." Bree shook her head.

"I don't think he will. The best thing you can do is, just say he was right and be his friend and be there for him if anything does happen"

"I guess" I muttered.

"Speaking of…" Bree trailed off pointing a head to Chase who was walking alone. I sighed and waved to Bree before I walked over to Chase.

"Hey Chase" I said quietly.

"Hey Koda, you've been ignoring me lately."

"Yeah sorry" I smiled "listen I'm sorry, you were right." I told him no matter how much it pained me to tell him I was wrong. "I was jealous of Marcus and I was letting it get to me." Chase smirked and I raised a finger "Don't get cocky now"

"I'm not, I swear" He laughed.

"Good," I smiled. "So now onto more pressing issues. Silver and Dani cancelled on me for Battle of the Bands so I was thinking-"

"That you'd jump in our band" Chase finished. I nodded "Sure."

"Thanks" I smiled and hugged him.

**XXXXXX**

_November 23__rd__, 2014_

It was the day of the Battle of the bands and we were next, right now some band called 8th Sin was on.

"Glad you could be a part of the band" Marcus said walking over with his eyebrow rose. God that was annoying.

"I'm only doing this for chase, so just stay away from me and we'll be fine" I said in a sassy voice.

"No," Marcus took a step closer "We're going to be okay, because f you try anything then I'll tell everyone about you… and Chase" he added leaving me speechless. "Just a heads up." He added.

"You guys ready?" Chase asked walking over. I nodded and followed them up on the stage.

(A/N: Italics is Koda. Bold is Chase. Bold/Italics is both)

When the crowd quieted down, they lowered the lights and shone a spotlight on us. Marcus started playing the intro music then slowly Chase started playing too.

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

**We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there**

_Do you remember you at all?_

_**Another Heart Calls**_

The spotlight shut off as everything grew silent then flashed back on as Adam's drums joined in with Chase and Marcus playing the guitar

**Yeah, I remember when we stole the night**

_**We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky**_

**Just as soon as I see you**

**But didn't I, but didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all_

Chase stopped playing the guitar, but left his hands in place

**What can I do?**

_Say it's true_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_Say it's true_

_**I'll never ask for anyone but you**_

I smirked as Chase started playing the guitar again and the tempo in the song picked up. I grabbed the mic off the stand and held the stand with the other.

_Talk to me_

_I'm throwing myself in front of you_

**This could be the last mistake**

**That I would ever wanna do**

_**Yeah, all I ever do is give it's time you see my point of view**_

**Just as soon as I see you**

**But didn't I, But didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I need you_

_You wanna leave it all_

**But what can I do?**

_Say it's true_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_Say it's true_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

_And I know that you want to figure it out_

_**And god knows I do too**_

**What can I do?**

_Say it's true_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

As we repeated that I placed the mic back on the stand but left my hand on top of it

**I'm sorry**

_So what_

**But you don't think I've said enough**

**I'm sorry**

_I don't care_

**(You don't care)**

_You were never there_

The tempo slowed down

**As soon as I see you**

Then picked right back up to where it was

**But didn't I. But didn't I tell you**

_As deep as I need you _

_You wanna leave it all_

_**What can I do?**_

_Say it's true_

**Or everything that matters breaks in two**

_Say it's true_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

**And I know that you want to figure it out**

_**And god knows I do too**_

**What can I do?**

_Say it's true_

**I'll never ask for anyone but you**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

And that kept repeating until the music faded out completely. The crowd cheered and I don't know if it was the fact that one of the contestants played the jug, but I think we won.

**XXXXXX**

**Marcus's POV**

After this week my dad and our 'mystery' boss called us to an urgent meeting. Something about there being a big movement in our plan. I hope it was a new plan. Our plan is very flawed. For one thing our boss sounds like he wants to kill all the bionics, thank god I'm an android, but my dad just wants Adam, Bree, and Chase back. Either the boss lied to my dad about his intentions or my dad thought that didn't include Adam, Bree, and Chase. Either way there's going to be a huge let down for one of them. And when it comes down to it I'm sure the boss can squish my dad.

"Glad you all came," the boss said in a sinister voice. "There has been a development in the original plan"

"Well…?" I asked crossing my arms. We were all here why was he waiting. Probably for some dramatic effect thing. Evil villains tend to do that a lot.

"I'm r3eturning home sooner than I thought" He said mysteriously. What the hell did that mean? It could mean a lot of things, he should specify that better. Stupid, evil people rules.

My dad sighed and stepped forward "He wants to be awesome, and make a surprise entrance at their thanksgiving dinner. So the plans still the same except that. So Gia you keep Chase clueless and I would say Trent keep Koda clueless, but you didn't handle that very well"

"It was for the better" I heard our boss mutter "She was changing him"

"About Koda" I cut in "she's a lot smarter than you think, she knew something was up with me. I didn't tell her anything big except for the fact that I knew they were bionic," my bosses face grew infuriated. "But you were correct about her thing with Chase, she won't say a word if you use Chase against her, so it's handled. I promise" I quickly added.

"Fine, but if they find out about our plan before I want them too, things could go catastrophic. I did not spend 2 years in a boot camp for my little sister to get the better of me" Our boss said before he stormed out of the room with my dad trailing behind him.

**A/N: Muhahaha, I bet you all know who the bosses are now don't you. And once again thanks RissA15 for the Battle of the Bands idea, I hoped you liked this chapter. Anyways review, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the Thanksgiving dinner, with our special guest.**


	14. Thanksgiving Surprise

**A/N: Here it is my Thanksgiving special remade because I messed up a few details. Sorry about that.**

**RissA15: Wow, I didn't know that Marcus's always looked hazel to me just not as gorgeous as Chase's. And you're welcome, I loved the idea, it gave me a good way to introduce Marcus into the story.**

**LabGirl2001: His name is actually Nate, but yeah I knew. And it's fine that you didn't review last chapter.**

**And for the disclaimer I'm going to have Nate**

**Nate: BTO doesn't own any of the Lab Rats characters, only her OC's and the storyline.**

**Now onward and upward.**

Summary: It's Thanksgiving and everyone is gathered into the Davenport's house to eat there thanksgiving dinner. Everything is as normal as can be when there are 12 people in your house, until an unexpected and an unwanted guest shows up.

_November 27__th__, 2014_

**Koda's POV**

"Dinner's ready!" My mother and Tasha called at the same time. All of us ran to the kitchen, where another table was set up. We all got our plates of food and sat down. I was about to dig into my food when my mother smacked my hand away.

"You know we can't eat yet," I grumbled to myself as I slumped back in my chair. My mother had this stupid tradition that we go around the table and say what we're thankful for. "Derrick why don't you start us off.

"Well, I guess I'm thankful for… the recreation of Darkinport industries."

"Ditto, to that." Mr. D said and they high fived.

"I'm just thankful that we went the whole day without any explosions or fires." Tasha quipped.

"I'm thankful that we are all here gathered with all out friends and family," That's my mother for you always the sentimental one. Me I just want to eat. "Silver…?"

She sighed "I'm thankful for… knowing someone who has the same b- individuality as me" she quickly corrected herself.

"Not being outnumbered by the boys this year." Bree smiled.

"You can say that again." Silver nodded.

"To be in Black Star." Dani said with a smile.

"Brunettes, defiantly brunettes." Randy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as he winked at Bree.

"I'm thankful for all the adventures we've had." Leo said looking around the table. Yeah, I guess that was a good thing to be thankful for.

"Purple horses," Adam randomly said. We all looked at him and he shrugged. "I'm thankful for purple horses"

"I'm thankful to actually have friends." Marcus said. I rolled my eyes. That two faced son of a bitch.

"Well, I'm thankful to have a best friend who is very forgiving." Chase said giving a pointed look my way. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm thankful that the night is almost over so I can just go home." I said picking up my fork.

"I'm thankful to be back with my family again" said that one voice I never thought I'd ever hear again.

_10 hours earlier_

"Thank god, we have a week off of school," Dani sighed as she flopped down on the Davenport's couch. Dani, Silver and I had all spent the night, since our two families were having thanksgiving dinner together and we let Dani tag along since her folks were up in New York. "My brain is fried!"

"I'm just happy it's thanksgiving," I said sitting down at the counter next to Silver. "It's the only holiday where you can over eat and not get judged for it."

Bree laughed but it was cut off when there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened the door to reveal randy standing there with his signature smirk. "What's cooking good looking." he said passing a flirtatious wink to Bree.

Bree rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "what do you want Randy."

"You." He said simply.

"Sorry, she's taken." I shouted over to him.

"You mean by that football player who can't tell the difference between his big toe and his brain," Randy scoffed "please; you could do so much better."

"And by better do you mean you?" Bree mused.

"Actually, I do." Randy admitted in a cocky voice.

"I think you need to re-check your definition of better." Bree quipped then shut the door. Randy caught the door with his foot, and let himself in.

"What are you doing here anyways, Randy?" Silver asked taking a sample of the dinner Tasha was still making.

"Leo invited me over for dinner, since my parents decided to go up to Michigan without Me." he shrugged his shoulder and plopped down on the couch next to Bree with a smirk. Bree rolled her eyes and got up and sat in the last stool next to me and Silver.

"Hey, Ran." Leo greeted as he walked over to Randy and they did a hand shake.

"Lester. Where's Chase and Adam?" he asked looking around.

"Upstairs setting up the x-box, you ready?" Leo asked him. Randy nodded and jumped over the back of the couch so he was next to Leo.

"What game are you all playing?" Dani asked tilting her head so she could look up at Leo.

"Mental Chaos." He told her with a smirk.

"You know," I jumped off the stool and walked over to them "I have one of the top scores on that game."

"Yeah, sure you do." Leo said in a tone of disbelief. I raised an eyebrow offended.

"I do. I actually got while I was over here playing with Chase." I crossed my arms. How dare he not believe me.

"We'll see about that," Leo crossed his arms and we had a stare down.

"Chase!" We both shouted.

Within seconds Chase was running down the stairs with Adam trailing behind him. "What happened, who did it, and how long do we have to fix it before Davenport comes?"

"Tell Leo I have the highest score on Mental Chaos" I ordered not breaking eye contact with Leo.

"It's true," Chase nodded "Her account is BigBucks111."

"I thought that was Big D's," Leo shouted. I smirked at him feeling accomplished. "Fine, I'll just have to beat your score then."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"Maybe." Leo and I had another stare down before we both bolted up the stairs pushing Chase and Adam to the side.

**XXXXXX**

After about an hour of nonstop video games I took a break. I sat down on one of the gaming chairs near Adam. I turned the chair so I was sitting right in front of him.

"I haven't talked to you in awhile, whatsup." I asked smiling.

"I've been working on a top secret mission for the past few weeks." He told me with a shrug.

"What's the mission?" I asked, my curiosity overtaking me.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." Adam argued. I shrugged and laid back in my chair.

"Okay." I took a sip of my water.

"Okay, fine, you broke me," Adam gave in. I sat up straight and crossed my arms in my lap, leaning forward a little. "It's a plan to win back Clhoe."

"You and Clhoe were dating?" I asked confused.

"No, I asked her to the Halloween dance, but she cancelled because of you. So-" Adam continued to explain but I cut him off.

"Because of me? How?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said you had some rule about your friends dating other friends." He shrugged. Suddenly it all came to me. She tried to ask me something the day of the dance, I cut her off and that's when I got into that fight with Chase… because he was going to date one of my friends. I scared her away from Adam.

I uncrossed my arms and placed a hand on Adam's knee, smiling up at him "I'll change that. Trust me on that."

"Ready to go again Koda!" Leo shouted getting his controller.

"You bet I am," I said as I hopped back up. Then I paused and looked back at Adam "Actually I have to go do something. Chase you wanna come or you wanna stay here and play?"

"I'll come." He nodded and got up, picking up his jacket as he did so.

**XXXXXX**

Chase and I took Mr. Davenports Daven-cycle to Clhoe's house. I hoped off the back of the bike and smoothed put my hair. I hate riding bitch.

"Love the hair." Chase quipped. I glared at him.

"Shut up," I turned and knocked on the door. Quickly Clhoe opened the door. "Surprise." I said with a smile.

"Koda? Chase? What are you doing here?" Clhoe asked squinting her eyes at the light.

"To talk to you," I said getting to the point right away. "So, Adam asked you to the Halloween dance huh?"

Clhoe's eyes went wide "yeah, but I cancelled on him right away."

"Why?"

"What?" Clhoe said confused.

"Why, did you cancel on him?" I repeated my question crossing my arms.

"Well, I uh- you-" She started to explained but I cut her off.

"And if you say because of my stupid rule I'll know your lying. That rule never stopped you from dating Ronnie." Right then, Clhoe was speechless. I caught her, now I know exactly why she's won't go out with Adam.

"Koda, you don't understand." Clhoe shook her head.

"But I do. You're afraid that he'll hurt you like Ronnie did." Again Clhoe was speechless.

"Who's Ronnie?" Chase asked tapping my shoulder.

"He's her ex-boyfriend. They dated back in eighth grade; he dumped her for some blonde." I explained to him.

"What if it happens again?" Clhoe asked in a small voice. "I don't think I'll be able to handle it a second time."

"Clhoe," I placed a hand on her shoulder "I can't promise it won't but isn't it worth it?" Clhoe didn't say anything she just looked to the floor. "We have to go now, but think about it"

**XXXXXX**

**Marcus's POV**

Nate and my father stood in front of Gia, Trent, and I going over the plan one last time.

"Today's, the day I return home. Everything should exactly as planned as long as Marcus… wasn't wrong about Koda. And for your sake I hope you aren't."

"Excuse me sir, but may I make a suggestion?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Marcus." My father started in a warning tone. Nate stuck a hand out and nodded.

"Maybe we can use this. Even if Chase is with someone other than Koda that's not going to change the fact that they'd protect each other. But what if we got Koda and Chase to fight, drive them apart."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Nate asked, and I smirked I had the perfect plan.

"Well, all we need is to figure out exactly what makes them tick. I mean, the only time I saw them fight is when Koda tried to tell Chase he couldn't hang out with me. He said she was being controlling." I told him and Gia smirked.

"It's true," she stepped forward. "The only time Chase ever gets mad at Koda is when she tries to control him. I mean, there was time when she told him he couldn't date me, then with Marcus-"

"And Koda can't help but be controlling. It's in her nature," Nate said catching on to the plan. "That's perfect. We drive a wedge between them there guard will be down. They'll never see it coming."

"Now all we need is the hammer, that'll firmly knock that wedge in." I told him a victorious smirk on my face.

"I might actually have the perfect thing." Trent spoke up from behind all of us.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

I opened the door to the Davenport's house to see that repulsive little slug sitting on my couch.

"Hey Koda." Marcus waved with an eyebrow raised.

"Koda, what's wrong?" Chase asked as he walked in behind me. "Hey Marcus," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my dad and his friend went out of town for some business and I had nowhere else to go and Mr. Davenport and Mr. Darkin said I could stay here for thanksgiving." I rolled my eyes.

"Great, not only is there no cherry pie, now there's a pest invading my thanksgiving." I crossed my arms.

"Koda!" my mother shouted in a disapproving tone.

"Its okay, Mrs. Darkin she was just joking," he flung his arm around my shoulder. "What did I tell you about being nice?" He whispered.

I cleared my throat and put on a smile "Yeah, Marcus and I joke around like that all the time, don't we." I elbowed him a little harder than necessary.

Marcus pulled his arms back in pain but tried to hide it "Yeah," He got out through clenched teeth. My mom smiled and left to the lab. Then Chase ran upstairs when Adam and Leo called him up. Leaving me and Marcus alone. Oh goodie. "So we have to talk." Marcus said sitting down on the couch.

"What do you want?" I spat crossing my arms.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot at first and now I'm here to help." Marcus said standing back up, with his signature eyebrow raise.

"You help?" I scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. I'm going to give you this information because I don't want to see you or Chase hurt. You two have been really good friends to me. Well before you started hating me."

I sighed "I am so going to regret this," I muttered. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, that friend of my dad's knows things. Things I don't even know how he knows. But he told me something and I think you should know."

"Would you just cut to the point already?" I said getting irritated.

"Trent and Gia slept together at the fundraiser." He blurted out. And for once in my life I was speechless.

"That's not true." I whispered.

"But it is Koda." Marcus said sounding sincere, was he really trying to help me.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Chase." I muttered running up the stairs.

**Chase's POV**

We were all upstairs in the game room again when Koda came bursting through the door.

"Chase, I need to talk to you!" she shouted then nodded for me to follow her out into the hallway.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked noticing Koda's face.

"It's about Gia." She said, saying Gia with distain.

"What about Gia?" I asked getting defensive.

"She… she slept with Trent the night of the fundraiser," I opened my mouth to respond but she cut me off. "And she told me that she didn't even want to date she only did it because she had to."  
>"You do realize what you're accusing her of?" I asked crossing my arms.<p>

"Yes I do and I wouldn't have told you unless I was absolutely sure. Chase you need to break up with her." She said her voice full of pity.

"This isn't true. You're lying to me." I almost shouted.

"Chaser-"

"No, don't 'chaser' me. You were all for me dating Gia when you were with Trent, and now that you're not happy you have to make sure everyone else isn't too. Cause no one can be happier, or better than you. You have to control everything!"

"Chase it's not like that! You don't think this hurts me too!" I shouted then bought my voice down to a whisper. "I just found out my boyfriend broke up with me than slept with your girlfriend," I opened my mouth than paused, maybe she was right. "It all makes sense Chase. Trent and Gia were missing from the event for an hour."

I sighed "I guess it makes sense."

"You know I tried to tell you not to date her ion the beginning." Koda muttered crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?" I asked getting angry again.

"Nothing, I'm just saying all of this could've been avoided if you listened to me. I'm always right Chaser; you'll learn that with time."

"So it's my fault she cheated on me?" I asked back to my shouting voice.

"Well, it certainly isn't mine!" She shouted pointing at herself.

'Well, maybe if you could've kept Trent form dumping you she wouldn't have slept with him!" I shouted than instantly regretted it.

"That was too far Chase." She whispered than pushed past me.

"Koda I'm sorry," I tried to apologize but she kept walking. "Koda."

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

"Dinner's ready!" My mother and Tasha called at the same time. All of us ran to the kitchen, where another table was set up. We all got our plates of food and sat down. I was about to dig into my food when my mother smacked my hand away.

"You know we can't eat yet," I grumbled to myself as I slumped back in my chair. My mother had this stupid tradition that we go around the table and say what we're thankful for. "Derrick why don't you start us off.

"Well, I guess I'm thankful for… the recreation of Darkinport industries."

"Ditto, to that." Mr. D said and they high fived.

"I'm just thankful that we went the whole day without any explosions or fires." Tasha quipped.

"I'm thankful that we are all here gathered with all out friends and family," That's my mother for you always the sentimental one. Me I just want to eat. "Silver…?"

She sighed "I'm thankful for… knowing someone who has the same b- individuality as me" she quickly corrected herself.

"Not being outnumbered by the boys this year." Bree smiled.

"You can say that again." Silver nodded.

"To be in Black Star." Dani said with a smile.

"Brunettes, defiantly brunettes." Randy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as he winked at Bree.

"I'm thankful for all the adventures we've had." Leo said looking around the table. Yeah, I guess that was a good thing to be thankful for.

"Purple horses," Adam randomly said. We all looked at him and he shrugged. "I'm thankful for purple horses"

"I'm thankful to actually have friends." Marcus said. I rolled my eyes. That two faced son of a bitch.

"Well, I'm thankful to have a best friend who is very forgiving." Chase said giving a pointed look my way. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm thankful that this night is almost over so I can just go home." I said picking up my fork.

"I'm thankful to be back with my family again" said that one voice I never thought I'd ever hear again.

**A/N there it is. Koda and Chase are fighting. Nate's back. And everything is going to plan. Keep reading to figure out what happens next. **


	15. Big Brother Issues

**A/N Bum. Bum. Buuuum. Here is the next chapter and just so you all know I am not doing a Christmas special. I wanted to but I'm too behind to so yeah, sorry. Anyways shout outs**

**LabbGirl2001: Yeah, sorry about that. I had originally had it be Chase mad at Koda but then I rewrote it so Koda was mad at Chase and I forgot to change the beginning thankful, but I went back, fixed it and rewrote the chapter so :D**

**And now for the disclaimer I give the honor to Adam **

**Adam: BTO doesn't own any of the Lab Rats characters she only owns her OC's and the plot lines. She also doesn't own "Going to Hell" that song is by The Pretty Reckless.**

**Now onward and upward**

…"I'm thankful that this night is almost over so I can just go home." I said picking up my fork.

"I'm thankful to be back with my family again," said that one voice I never thought I'd ever hear again. "Hello Mom, Dad, Siblings. It took me awhile to figure out where you were since you weren't at home, but lucky for me some of your old friends told me. Did you miss me while I was away?"

I turned around in my chair to see Nate. I tried to hide it, but I'm sure my fear was taking over my face. Chase placed a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. Silver opened her mouth but I held up a hand.

"If by miss you mean relish in your absence than yes." I told Nate with a sarcastic sweet smile. Nate chuckled as he walked closer to me; slowly he leaned over my shoulder and placed a hand on the back of my chair. I held in my breath to afraid to breathe.

"I've missed your sassiness Dakoda," Nate straightened up and I exhaled slowly. "So are you going to introduce me to everyone or do I have to do it myself?" Nate asked and everyone was silent, he sighed. "Well, I'm Nate I'm sure you've heard about me. It's a pleasure to me all of you."

"I wish I could say the same." Chase spat.

"Okay, ouch," Nate smirked. "Listen, I know I did something's in the past that I'm not too proud of but I just want you to know I'm sorry," Nate looked around the table like he was expecting something, but sighed and turned for the door. "See you later guys." He waved then left the house.

_Four Days Later_

_December 1__st__, 2014_

**Silver's POV**

It's been four days since Nate came back and his presence wasn't exactly okay for Koda's drinking. So far just in the four days she's been out till four in the morning every day. I mean I'm just as upset as Nate returning as she is but he was bound to come back eventually. But I have a sneaky feeling that Nate isn't the only reason her drinking has picked up. On Thanksgiving I heard the argument between Chase and Koda, we all did, but I think the fact that Chase hasn't even tried to show that he cares has made Koda pretend like she doesn't either. And it's not going to stop until one of them man's up and forgives the other.

"CHASE DAVENPORT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I walked down the hallway to where Chase was talking with Randy. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked. Chase looked at me confused and surprised.

"Talking with Randy." He said slowly. I sighed frustrated.

"That's not what I'm talking about," I put my hands on my hips. "Why haven't you talked to Koda about a certain series of events?" Chase shrugged as if he didn't care.

"She doesn't want my help; if she did she would've asked for it." I sighed at his stupidity.

"Of course she's not going to come to you, she thinks you don't care. And Koda's not one for showing how she really feels."

"I'm sorry Silver, but I'm not going to help someone who doesn't even want to talk to me," Chase turned back to Randy and ignored me completely. I sighed and walked into my class.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

I sat in front of the school's main entrance just starring at the door a bottle held loosely in my hand. I was still debating whether or not to go in or stay out here. But it was really hard to think with this pounding head ache.

"And what are you doing standing out here all alone?" Asked a voice I was really not in the mood for. I groaned quietly as I turned to Marcus.

"Marcus I am so not in the mood." I re-crossed my legs and took the last sip from my bottle.

"Yet you're in the mood to drink at 8 in the morning?" Marcus asked with a smirk as he took a seat next to me.

"It's only 8?" I asked confused. I seemed much later than that. I heard Marcus chuckle lightly. "Ha-ha just laugh at the drunk girl." I tried to stand up but stumble backwards and landed on my bottom.

Marcus did something that was between a laugh and a sigh as he stood up and held out his hand. I cautiously took it. "You know it's usually not a suspicious thing to help someone up after they've fallen."

"Yeah, but when it's you everything's suspicious." I retorted steadying myself on my feet. I straightened out my shirt and walked into the school.

As I walked into the bathroom I heard two familiar voices arguing. I stopped and turned around to see Gia and Chase talking. Ick. I tip toed closer and hid in the doorway listening in.

"So you're telling me everything Koda told me was true?" Chase asked with a tone of betrayal. Gia nodded with a smirk.

"Honestly Chase, I don't understand how you could expect anything else." Gia said. Chase just looked at her with sadness in his eyes and his mouth opened slightly. I took teat moment to walk over.

"Maybe if you weren't a lying whore, he wouldn't." I spat as I came to a stop right in front of them. Chase looked at me surprised and Gia had a look of disgust.

"Aw, that's cute. You coming to his rescue even though he was a complete douche to you. I surprised nothing more than friendship has happened between you twp." Gia smirked.

"Just walk away Gia." I said rolling my eye.

"Why of course your highness," She mocked curtsey. "My work here is done." She winked and then walked away.

"Why'd you just do that?" Chase had on a slight smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Because unlike you even if I'm mad at them I still help out a friend when they need it," I turned away from him and placed my hand on the door handle. "Tell Silver I'll be a Pasco's for the night." Then I left the school.

**XXXXXX**

At Pasco's I sat at the bar with my fake ID in my hand, tapping it on the counter. Listening to the girl who was singing Karaoke on the stage.

"You know, mom told me you started a band," Nate said as he sat down next to me. I nodded. "It's called black Star right?" He asked, I nodded. "Are you just going to respond with nodding your head?" He asked and I nodded my head again. "I've already apologized what more can I do to show you I've changed?"

"An apology can't make up for what I've been going through for the past 3 years," I said finally speaking. Nate just smirked. "What?" I spat.

"You actually spoke this time," I rolled my eyes, downed my shot and headed for the stage. "What are you doing?" Nate shouted after me.

"Whatever I feel like." I whispered as I told the DJ the song I wanted to do.

**Silver's POV**

Back at my house I was sitting on the couch, my dad was sitting in the recliner, and my mom was pacing the floor.

"I don't get what the use is waiting for her, just like every other night she probably won't come home until 4. That's…" I trailed off looking at the time. "A long time form now." I settled with when I couldn't get the right time in my head.

"This really needs to stop." My mom muttered as she finally sat own.

"What do you expect to have happened? Nate returned suddenly after 2 years, of course it's going to cause her to act out." My dad tried to reason. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Darkin's residence." I answer the phone.

"Hello Sienna," I could practically hear the smirk in Nate's voice. "I just want you guys to know that Koda's with me and she's perfectly fine."

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"The bar on the corner. See you in a few hours, sister." Then the dial tone went dead.

"Who was that?" My mom asked. I ignored her and dialed the Davenport's house hoping Chase was still up.

"Hello?" Chase greeted in a questioning tone.

"Chase meet me at Pasco's right now." I said quickly as I picked up my Jacket.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Just meet me there." I hung up and sped out the door ignoring my parent's questions. I didn't like leaving Koda alone with Nate, and that phone call was just too weird to ignore.

**XXXXXX**

**Chase's POV**

The second the line went dead I put the phone back on the receiver and dashed out the door. Pasco's? Where have I heard that before? Pasco's, Pasco's, Pasco's. I know I've heard it somewhere.

As I neared Pasco's I could basically Smell all the alcohol and could hear the loud singing of a familiar voice. A bell rung as I opened the door and saw Koda up on the stage, Silver at the front of it shouting at her and Nate watching from a distance with an amused look.

"Go away, Silver." Koda kicked silvers hand off her leg and picked up the mic. I slowly made my way over to Silver as Koda sang.

_(The end is the end)_

_(Don't bless me father for I have sinned)_

"Koda, we have to go home." Silver shouted over the music to Koda. Koda just rolled her eyes at Silver but seemed to have froze just a little when she saw me. I tried to give a small smile but Koda shook her head and looked away

_Father did you miss me?_

_I've been locked up a while._

_I got caught for what I did but took it all in style._

_Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when._

_Now I'm versed in so much worse,_

_So I am back again._

_And he said_

_For the lines that I take, I'm going to hell!_

_For the love that I make, I'm going to hell!_

_Getting' heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

"She's good I'll give her that." Nate said with a smirk as he walked up behind Silver and I.

"This is all your fault!" I shouted pushing Nate back. Nate just chuckled as he brushed off his shirt.

_Father did you miss me?_

_Don't ask me where I've been._

_You know I know,_

_Yes, I've been told I redefine a sin._

_I don't know what's driving me to put this in my head._

_Maybe I wish I could die, maybe I am dead!_

_And he said_

_For the lives that I fake, I'm going to hell!_

_For the vows that I break, I'm going to hell!_

_For the ways that I hurt, while I'm hiking up my skirt._

_I am sitting on a throne while they're buried in the dirt._

_For the man that I hate, I'm going to hell!_

_Getting' heavy with the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

"None of it's my fault Chase and you know that, you're just using me as an excuse." Nate told me placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Really? How." I scoffed.

"She's only acting out to get your attention. That's the thing about Koda, she loves being the center of attention and she was yours for the longest time. Then suddenly you stopped and she didn't know what else to do. And you know this, that's why you're blaming me."

_Please forgive me father,_

_I didn't mean to bother you._

_The devil's in me father._

_He's inside of everything I do._

"Really?" I crossed my arms. "If I recall it was you who abused her for a year when she was only 13," A scowl took over Nate's face. "She's acting out because you've returned and this is the only way she knows how to get rid of all the pain you've caused her."

_For the life that I take, I'm going to hell!_

_For the laws that I break, I'm going to hell!_

_For the love that I hate, I'm going to hell!_

_For the lies that I make, I'm going to hell!_

_For the way I condescend and never lend a hand._

_My arrogance is making this head buried in the sand._

_For the souls I forsake, I'm going to hell!_

_Getting' married to the devil, you can hear the wedding bells._

"I've apologized for what I did i really am sorry." Nate said with a fake smile. I could tell it was fake.

"If you really are sorry than you'll understand why I did this." I told him uncrossing my arms and clenching my fist.

"Do what?" Nate asked just before I punched him straight across the face.

_I am going to hell!_

Suddenly Koda fell off the stage with I big thud. The whoile room suddenly got quiet except for the murmurs floating through the room. In a second Silver and I were at her side. I quickly checked to make sure she was breathing. She was but it was faint.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Silver shouted, panic filling her voice. I placed a hand on Silver shoulder.

"Silver, call your parents and mine." I told her in a hushed voice.

"I can't just-"

"Do it Silver" I cut her off. I looked around the room to see where Nate was put he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sighed and picked Koda up and soon I could hear the ambulance. I let them take her into the car but they wouldn't let me ride with. As the truck was pulling away Mr. Davenport, Mr. Darkin and everyone else came running over.

They over took me with questions like what happened? Or is Koda okay? And other stuff like that.

"We need to get to the hospital?" I said quickly and hopped in the car. Quickly everyone copied and we raced to the hospital.

**XXXXXX**

**Marcus's POV**

My father and Nate sat each in their own chair on the other side of the desk. While Gia and myself stood in front of them. I had my arms crossed as I leaned up against the wall while Gia stood straight. She really was scared of these two… well really scared of Nate.

"She's in the hospital. What happened!?" My father shouted at Nate who was calm and smirking.

"Exactly what I wanted to happen." He said mysteriously.

"yeah, take so makes sense." I muttered sarcastically. Nate slowly stood up but didn't move.

"But it does Marcus, you'll see soon enough."

"But her going to the hospital was never part of the plan." My dad pointed out. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Of course it wasn't but I under estimated them, the original plan will never work unless they trust me-"

"Which they don't." I cut Nate off as I straightened up. "They're a lot smarter than made them out to be. Especially Koda, she figured me out just after talking to me for a minute" Nate nodded.

"To be fair I haven't spoken with my sister in 2 years…" Nate trailed off getting quieter. "She used to be so clueless and helpless."

"What do you expect after she was alone for a year." Gia spoke up. Nate glared at her but then it turned to a curious look.

"What do you mean?" He questioned sitting back down.

"Well after they sent you away, she never talked to anyone, not even Silver. So she had no other choice than to turn stone cold and fearless. And she was like that for the longest time. Alone. That was until the Davenport's enrolled in Mission Creek. She was fearless alone, but they give her courage. If you want to take down Koda you have to get rid of the Davenport's first." Nate was quiet for awhile as he took all the information in. Then he turned to my dad.

"Can you handle them for me?" Nate asked.

"Of course I can." My dad smirked.

**XXXXXX**

**Silver's POV**

The hospital waiting room had certain dreariness to it. Everyone there seemed anxious, worried, or sad. I guess that's expected. After all it is a _hospital _waiting room. Everyone here has someone they care about inside. Even us. Koda had been inside for about 30 minutes and I still couldn't relax. And then almost as if she was an angel one of the nurses came walking over with a soft smile.

"The Darkin's," She called out. All of us rushed over to her. "There are a lot of you aren't there?" she tried to joke.

"How's my daughter." My mom asked sounding worried. The nurse cleared her throat.

"Of course, Koda. Well, it seems to have been a drug overdose, but it wasn't severe. We have her on fluids now and her liver and kidneys look fine." Everyone was silent for a second.

"There's no way it was a drug overdose. She's never touched drugs in her life." My dad tried to deny.

"Actually," I said stepping forward. "She has."

"What are you talking about?" my mom asked, and everyone looked at me. I sighed.

"Back when Nate first got sent to boot camp she did drugs. All sorts for the longest time. She stopped about a month before this school year."

"Oh, my god. How could I not notice?' My mom whispered.

"It's okay Lorri, as mothers all we want is to see the best in our children." Tasha said with a small smile.

"Ma' am, we also found large traces of alcohol in her system, so we pulled out some pamphlets on the best rehabilitation centers in the state. If you wanna take a look." She offered holding out the pamphlets. My mom nodded and took them.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked narrowing his eyes.

"Chase…" Bree trailed off when Chase pushed her hand away. "It's what's best for her." She finished anyways.

"Nope, what's best for her is for her to know we're here for her. If we casted her aside and stick her in a place full of strangers it'll make things worse. We have to give her our full attentions." I gave him a sad smile.

"Chase, you shouldn't listen to Nate, none of that's true." I placed a hand on his shoulder, but it fell back to my side when he whipped around to face. Me.

"But it is. If I would have put in an effort after she got mad at me, she wouldn't have done it. She wouldn't have started using again." Chase's shoulders fell and his voice got quiet.

"Chase this isn't your fault." Mr. Davenport assured him.

"It's completely up to you." The nurse said folding her hands.

"Koda will never agree to this." Leo pointed out.

"She doesn't have to," The nurse told us. We all looked at her. "If you think she needs treatment, because of the amount of alcohol and drugs in her system we have grounds to sign off on an involuntary admission."

"There's no way we're doing that," I said not even a second after the nurse finished her sentence. "We're not forcing Koda to do anything."

"To admit Koda against her will is wrong, and once you do it you can't take it back." Chase warned my parents.

"But what if we don't and it happens again," Bree pointed out. A worried look passed over all our faces. 'I don't mean to worry any of you, but if Koda did use for as long at Silver said, than I'm scared for her. Koda was my first friend when I came to Mission Creek and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"It's all up to you two, whatever you think is best for her." Mr. Davenport told my parents.

"I just want to help her in whatever way I can Derrick, and if making her hate me is the only way then so be it." My mom said to dad. My dad nodded.

"Whichever center you think is best suited for our daughter's condition that is where she's going" My dad said to the nurse.

"And if she doesn't want to go? Involuntary hold?" the nurse asked and I heard Chase give a frustrated sigh.

"Yes." My mom nodded.

"Okay," the nurse smiled and held out a pamphlet "Where sending her to the 'Balint Treatment Center' in San Francisco." My parents nodded.

**XXXXXX**

**Koda's POV**

Balint Treatment Center. For those who have a drug and/or drinking addiction. The doctor who sent me here said it was because of my long use of alcohol and my overdose on drugs. I haven't touched drugs in months never mind last night. They must've gotten something wrong. Because I swear on my life that I didn't touch anything close to a drug last night.

"Here she is." I heard Silver say as she and both my parents walked in. I turned my head and looked at the wall avoiding eye contact.

"How you feeling?" My dad asked setting down one of my bags.

"Betrayed thanks." I said sarcastically still not looking at them.

"Koda, look-"

"Mom stop," I cut her off finally looking at them. "I was just sent to the emergency room on a drug overdose an you don't ask if I'm okay, no, you have me committed, what kind of parents do that?"

"The kind you wants their daughter safe," My dad answered. I scoffed and went back to looking at the wall. "You may not think it, but all were doing is what's best for you."

"What's best for me?!" I nearly shouted. "I didn't touch any drugs last night. Not even for a headache. I swear to you."

"So what, the doctors are lying? They made up a story about you having a drug overdose?" my dad countered.

"No," I said in a small voice. "But I never touched drugs, you have to believe me."

"I wish I could Koda, but the facts don't lie. We'll see you tomorrow." My mom gave me a small smile and left the room with my dad and Silver following.

I let out a shaky breath as I held a pillow to my stomach. That's when Chase walked in and closed the blinds.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me but I'm here to help." Chase said as he sat down on the end of my bed.

"How?" I scoffed.

"I know what's best for you is for you to be with people who care about you not a bunch of strangers with a piece of paper calling them professionals."

"Chase, you know I'm telling the truth right. I know for a fact I never touched drugs that night, I hadn't even had a drink since early that morning. Except…" I trailed off as it all made sense.

"Except what?" Chase asked.

"Except that one drink Nate bought for me." I jumped up and picked up my duffle bag and tossed it to Chase.

"So Nate drugged you?" Chase asked following me out of my room.

"Yep." I nodded checking the hallways for any workers.

"But why?" Chase asked closing my door.

"That's what we're about to find out." Then Chase and I took off running down the hallway.


End file.
